The Dawn of a New Legend
by Iceo Aion
Summary: As a group of adventurers decide to keep eachother company, they are thrown in the middle of the third war revived. How will they survive? Discontinued
1. Prologe

This is my second story, so if I do anything to your disliking, say so.

Disclaimer: I do not own any WOW rights or names, just the CD to play the game.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aionis, wake up already!"

Aionis' eyes fluttered open. He stared straight at the sky of Teldrassil. When he shifted, he noticed the ground felt hard.

_Oh. Oops._

He realized he was on the roof of the inn in Dolanaar. Time to time, he went up there to think or just get away from the world. Aionis was rather short for his age. At 33, he was only 5' 2". He had wide shoulders, but didn't have much for muscle. His hair was naturally a weird shade of green, but over the years he dyed it silver. He had put two braids into his hair and swung them over each shoulder and a little ponytail at the top. Having the same yellow eyes and common clothes most night elves had, the only thing that distinguished him was his hair.

"Are you up yet!"

"Hold your horses, Lorwyn," Aionis called. Grabbing onto a beam, he dangled on it for a few seconds then dropped to the ground.

" Took you long enough," Lorwyn stated. Lorwyn was 62 year's old and 6' tall, like most night elves. He too had long hair, but just let it dangle. His bow and quiver was strung behind his back, along with his backpack, and a pair of axes was at his sides. Although they were brothers, he was hard to distinguish from other night elves. "And it's Legionair."

"It will never be anything but Lorwyn to me," Aionis stated smugly. When one reached 50 years of age, a night elf could choose a new name for himself or herself. 

"It will someday," Lorwyn/Legionair stated, "and you know mom and dad don't like you up there."

"Who's going to tell them?" Aionis asked as he picked up his staff from the nearby tree. "You've never had the guts, and I wouldn't rat on myself."

"Your suppose to be training."

"Why should I?" Aionis stated, accusingly. "I'm one of the strongest non-elder druids around, and all the creatures here are guttersnipe that get me nowhere."

Legionair stared at him. "Keep this up, and you'll never be a arch-druid."

"We both know I don't want to be one," Aionis replied as he started walking toward Aldrassil, where their home was.

"We both also know that any adult in the viscidity would punish you for thinking the way you think," he stated, walking with him. "You've got to give up that dream of yours. It's not going to happen!"

"It might!" Aionis said, defensively. Legionair stared at him. Unlike most night elves, Aionis didn't want to become some great deity or a Darnassian defender. _He _wanted to travel. "Besides, I'm bored of seeing the same tree's all the time. I want to go to Darkshore, Ashenvale, maybe even to the Eastern Kingdoms. I've never even seen Darnassus!"

"Aionis, Shush!" Legionair whispered. "For your own good, no one can hear you talk of that dumb dream of yours. You know what happens if you leave Teldrassil."

Aionis stared at Legionair this time. "You still believe that rumor?"

"It's not a rumor, and you know it!" Legionair said, still whispering. "Anyone without the elder Arch-druid's permission who leaves Teldrassil will whither away into nothingness. I had to watch it happen, remember!"

"Yeah, I do, and you came home looking like a whiny little baby when you did," Aionis recalled. "I saw it too, you know. They were just scaring the kids with an illusion spell, that's all."

"Then why has any night elf without permission to leave Teldrassil and do it anyway never returned?" Legionair asked. They were almost home. 

Although Aionis didn't know the answer, he stated, "That's a secret."

Legionair was about to reply when they passed the gates to Aldrassil. Like all gates, there were two guards keeping post there. The two brothers shut up for the rest of the trip home.

When they got to the door, Legionair whispered, "This is the last time." He opened the door.

Their mother walked up to them. "Hi kids! Where were you? You missed supper."

"I went to go find Aionis like you said, and I found him meditating near Starbreeze Village," Legionair replied.

"I focus best there," Aionis added. This was not a lie.

"Oh, well there's some leftovers in the cabinet. You'll have to heat them up over the fire."

"Okay," they both said and walked over to get them.

"So when are you getting that house of yours, Lorwyn?" Aionis asked.

Legionair ignored him.

After a few moments, Aionis asked, "When are you getting a house, Legionair?" He said Legionair like it was a swear word. "Isn't it kind of embarrassing for you to still be living here?"

"As for the house, I still need a little more money to buy an apartment in Darnassus. There I'll get a job," he replied. "As for the second part, no, it's not that embarrassing to me."

"It should be," Aionis stated. "Most people leave their homes at 40."

"Well, good for them," he replied. Once he finished eating, he said, "I'm going to go to the archery range." He cleaned his plate and left.

Aionis rolled his eyes. _Hunters, _he thought, as he finished his food. He, too, cleaned his plate and went to his room. He layed on his bed for awhile, then absent-mindedly went to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I know it's slow and not very long, but it's just the beginning. It'll get better, I swear.

Also, for a clarification your probably asking, I'm making Night Elf years double that of human years. 

I'm putting in chapter two, just so I'll get more readers.


	2. A Bumpy Start

Here's chapter two for you.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week after Legionair found Aionis on the roof, Legioniar had saved the money for an apartment at Darnassus. He had announced it at supper that night and their parents were happy to hear that. Aionis was too, especially since he had saved some money of his own. Everyone went to bed happy that night.

The next morning, Legioniar was about to leave for Darnassus when Aionis sprung his trap.

"Hey dad," Aionis said. "Can I go with Legionair to Darnassus today?"

Everyone stared at him. Not only did his dad never say yes to that question, that was the first time he said Legionair without making it sound bad.

"Why now, of all day's?" His dad asked.

"Well, Legionair is going to need help carrying his stuff and settling in, so I thought I could go and help him out," Aionis said. _So far, so good, _he added in his thoughts.

"Well, you have a point there," his dad replied. He stroked his chin, the usual sign that on was thinking.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Legionair half said, half shouted. "We all know you have an ulterior motive. You called me Legioniar!"

"Under circumstances, that's not logical evidence," Aionis said, bluntly. His dad was still thinking it over.

No one could reply to that. His dad was the only one who could out-debate him, and he wasn't paying attention.

After awhile, dad said, "Alright, but just this once."

"Thanks, dad," Aionis said with cheer in her voice. In his mind, he was cheering like crazy for his success. "I promise, I won't do anything bad."

"Good boy," dad said, patting his head. It creeped Aionis out every time his dad did that, but he never told him so.

Ten-minute's later, both Aionis and Legionair were on the road, carrying bags filled with Legionairs stuff. They were still walking when Legionair asked, "Alright, what's your motive?"

Aionis looked up at him. "I don't have one. I just wanted to see Darnassus for the first time."

"Liar," Legionair mumbled, but said nothing after that. He was already beat and he knew it.

It took a half a day to reach Darnassus, and it was everything Aionis had dreamed of. There were as much buildings as tree's, each benefiting from the other. Half the city was islands with walkway's going to each and every one of them. Everyone around them had something to do and somewhere to go. Rich in culture, it was surprisingly peaceful. It was practically a sanctuary.

_Part one of my plan is complete, _Aionis thought. _Now for Phase 2. _

"So, where's your new flat?" Aionis asked, as unsuspicious as he could. "These things get kind of heavy after awhile."

"In the Living District," Legionair said. "We have to go through the Warrior's District and the Tradesman District." He glared at Aionis. "Don't get any idea's."

"I won't get any idea's," Aionis stated. _Because I already have some, _he thought.

They walked through the Warriors District, then the Tradesman District and arrived at the Living District. Aionis noted that going to the Living District from the Warrior's District that it was getting less expensive and less expensive. When they reached their destination, it looked the poorest of them all. All the walls were somehow marked with the fountain in half graffiti, half cracked. The placed screamed poor.

"It's not the best place to live, but it's the cheapest," Legionair stated.

"Obviously," Aionis said. "It took you two years to save enough money for here?"

"I didn't get a lot of money, okay?" Legionair said, defensively. "Can we just get to my new place?"

In silent agreement, Aionis followed him to the apartment building. After he got his room and they dropped off his stuff, they went to the trader's district to get Legionair's job. They found a little store that had a job opening.

"This'll take awhile, so go run off back to the house," Legionair said. "Don't do anything but go to my apartment or else, you hear?"

"Sure," Aionis lied. "I won't do anything else."

Legionair glared. "You better." He walked off to the interview room.

_That was easy, _Aionis thought. _Now, to work. _

Aionis went to the armor shop first. He had a few gold saved up, so he got the tanned armor. He didn't put it on, in case he ran into Legionair, so he purchased a traveling backpack. When he put the armor in, he realized that there was enough room to fit in another set.

_That's weird, _Aionis thought. He didn't question it, though. There were probably a lot of things he didn't know about in the world, but he was going to find out soon enough.

His next stop was a food department. He didn't know how much he needed, so he only got a weeks worth, so he wouldn't look conspicuous. The shop vendor said that he sold traveling food, special stuff that would "heal his wounds and restore the mana within him." Once again, he was at a loss for thought as to how it did that, but didn't say anything. It was probably common in Darnassus. Finally, he found a shop that sold some guidebooks. After some questions, he purchased the guidebooks for Darkshore, Ashenvale, and Moonglade.

An hour later, Aionis was standing right in front of the portal that was said to go to Rutheran Village. He knew it did. When he was 20, his class took a field trip through the portal. They all traveled in a covered wagon, so Aionis didn't see anything in the town before. He did get a peek of the portal when they went through, and this was the only portal in town he could find. The guards eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing.

Aionis knew Legionair would be home by now, so it was now or never. He was only two steps from the portal when he stopped to look.

_In three, two, one… _he was about to go through, but at that moment, another guard suddenly appeared, looking gravely wounded, and fell into Aionis' arms.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Aionis suddenly said, laying him down. The other guards had already run to either side of Aionis.

The guard looked up at him, extreme fear in his eyes. "Orcs … attacked … took … village … couldn't … stop … them…" he said between heavy breaths. He was dying, and fast.

Aionis started chanting his most powerful healing spell, Rebirth, while holding the necessary reagent, a Stranglethorn seed. He was about to complete the spell, but the guard breathed his last breath just too late. Aionis' spell activated and bounced off his corpse. The reagent burned.

"This is bad news," Guard A said. "We must warn the Warrior's District."

"Well, in case you weren't listening, they're right outside," Aionis stated. "You guys shouldn't go in case they come through. I'll be quick."

Before they could get a word in edgewise, Aionis sprinted like a madman straight for the Warrior's District. Every guard he passed he shouted, "They need you at the portal!" and continued on to the district. He was almost there when a pair of familiar hands grabbed him. He was spun around to face his brother, Legionair.

"This is not the time or place for a lecture, Lorwyn!" Aionis shouted. The one thing he absolutely needed to do, and his brother was stopping him.

"Don't give me that, you!" Legionair shouted. "Where were you?!"

"Not now!" Aionis answered. He was about to continue running, but Legionair stopped him again. This was getting on his nerves.

"Yes, now," Legionair said. "Now explain and tell the truth."

An explosion roared near the portal. Everyone, minus Aionis, looked in fear at that direction. Aionis knew everyone knew then and dashed back towards the gate, staff at hands. He didn't need to look back to know Legionair was right behind him, bow in hand. They were both roughly the same in instincts and connected whether they liked it or not.

When they arrived at the scene. It was in chaos. The bank that was close by was in ruins as there was a crater right next to the portal. The portal, surprisingly, was undamaged. The guards that Aionis had warned were scattered around, trying to do what they can. No one seemed hurt.

"Stay behind me," Legionair said, walking in front of Aionis. Aionis didn't argue. For quite some time, this was they're battle tactics. Legionair shot at the enemies with his bow while Aionis lashed them with the Entangling Roots spell. It never failed them.

For a few brief moments, there wasn't even sound to the two brothers. They were waiting for the enemy that was bound to come any second.

Then, activity struck. The portal warped in three orcs. They all had custom battlesuits on with two-handed swords in their hands. Legionair called the fight to a start with the aimed shot he had prepared. Aionis didn't question where the arrow came from. Legionair always did that. He unleashed his spell at that exact moment, the Entangling Roots. The arrow hit its mark, killing one orc almost instantly while the roots lashed on to another's legs, trapping him in place. An Arcane Shot from Legionair took him out of his misery.

The third one, however, wasn't stopped. It ran full force at the pair that took out his comrades. Legionair used his concussion shot to slow him down as Aionis fired off a volley of Moonfires, just potent enough to finish him. It took a little energy to fire them off that rapidly, but it slowly came back to him.

Another onslaught of three orcs came through the portal. The guards took them out by stabbing them without warning. Another three came out, then another. Every other group was swapped off with the guards and the two brothers. Although it wasn't hard to kill them, the brother's energy supply was slowly deteriorating.

The onslaught stopped as suddenly as it started. Everyone got a few breaths in edgewise as they waited for the rest. That couldn't have been all of them. There was no way.

The action that was there for the brief moments they had fought had returned when a new wave of orcs came through. There was more this time, about a dozen instead of just three. The combination of the brothers and the guards took out half of them with the same tactics, but the other half got through. Legionair whipped out his hand axes from his sides and gutted two of them with the blades. The orcs crumpled to the grounds as two of the other orcs replaced them. Aionis, using his staff as leverage, jumped over his brother and rammed his boot into one of their necks, snapping it. When he landed, his staff shot straight at the other one's neck, also snapping it, but with more difficulty. The other two orcs fell to the blades of the guards.

A dozen more came through the portal, but they looked tougher than the grunts they faced before. They wore plate armor and held a pair of hand-axes. Legionair's aimed shot rang from his bow and just barely got through the plate armor. The guards got in front of the brothers and started fending them off. Unknown to all except for Legionair, Aionis was chanting a spell. The guards managed to take out three of them, but fell to the orcs' axes.

Aionis unleashed his spell then. The blue plasma-like orbs that had surrounded him flew at the orcs. The orbs managed to get through the armor and kill all of them. Unfortunately, the amount of strength needed to cast the spell was costly. He landed on the ground on his knees, breathing heavily. As of the moment, the best magic he could cast was a poison curing spell he learned at 26. As of the moment, that wouldn't help.

Another swarm of orcs with the same type of armor and weapons that the last group had. Aionis couldn't use his magic right then and there, so he did the best he could and blocked a pair of axes with his staff. It was charmed so it wouldn't break from non-magical weapons, which he thanked the Arch-druid these were not. It took all of his strength to hold off one, so the other 11 ran past the two fighters. He heard the whistle of arrows flying and the fall of bodies behind him. He knew Legionair wasn't the only one shooting, but dared not look over for fear of being sliced in half. His magic was slowly returning, but a spell that could kill him required casting time, and he didn't have any of that for fear of his life, so he did the next best thing. He pushed the two axes away from him and whipped his staff at the orc's head. The ring of metal being struck rang out and the orc was momentarily stunned. That gave Aionis just enough time to leap away from the orc. The familiar snap of Legionair's bow was heard and he didn't need to look to know that the orc's armor was pierced and he had died.

For some reason, when he jumped out of the way, he lost energy as if he cast a spell. There was not enough energy in his body to lift his head. He limply stared at the portal and prayed that was it. Energy suddenly rushed into his body. He looked at the direction of where the magic came from and saw an elder druid casting a spell that he only just recognized: Tranquility. It was a high level healing spell, not for it's strength, but for it's area. He was glad a druid came around. They were the only ones that could restore mana with a spell.

An explosion rang out, and the elder druid had a hole in his head. He fell to the ground hard, and Aionis was devastated. He looked at the portal again and saw another orc. He was bigger than all the rest, with magic plate on, easily recognized by the runes on the armor. In his hand was an odd device. It looked like a crossbow, but there was no bow-shaped item on it at all. On his back, Aionis could see a great battle axe, twice the size and length of any of the other ones. Runes were also etched into the axe, ones he recognized as that of agility and strength. The armor also contained those runes, as well as those of magical defense.

_Oh crap, _Aionis thought. The runes on his armor meant that magic wouldn't work, along with the fact that he was twice as strong and could move as if he was naked with nothing on. He could also wield that axe as if it was a dagger. Combining that with the fact that the armor was adamantium plate, there was nothing that could touch him as of the moment.

"A shame," the orc replied. He put the weird weapon in a fitting sheath. "But if I hadn't shot him, you would be harder to concur."

"Now then," he continued, "as to the terms of your surrender to the race of orcs, is there anything that you want for repayment of being good enough to kill half of my best men?" As he spoke, an equal amount of soldiers that had been fended off before came through the portal. "I won't grant any request, but something small would suffice."

No one dared moved or answered his question. Everyone was too stunned at the fact that a druid elder was defeated in one shot. Legionair still had an arrow strung, but he didn't pull it. The entire army had come by then, but no one tried to attack him. They all knew the magical symbols on his armor.

Aionis rapidly thought of a way to get out of this. His staff could probably, at best, stun him, and he doubted that it would affect him. He knew the signs of a great warrior when he saw them. His armor stopped all magic from getting through it, at least at his level. Even his most powerful spell, the Starfire that he used against the other orcs, wouldn't work. Only brute force could get through his defenses, and no warrior in Darnassus had the strength of this orc. Even his brother, who was almost the best hunter around, couldn't penetrate the armor without magic, and he couldn't use that. That left Aionis with one option, and he didn't like it one bit.

Standing up, he faced the orc. He looked at him quizzically.

"Does this mean that you, personally have decided, or are you trying to resist?" the orc asked. Aionis didn't hear him.

He started casting a spell. It was the same as Starfire, but it felt different. Everyone felt the energy grow around him. This was the best Aionis could do. Unknown to all, he was calling all the power that was around him from Nature herself. The basis of mana was in the earth, where it resided when he didn't need it. He was calling all the power he had, including the very life he held for himself.

His chanting complete, the blue plasma-orbs had encircled him once more, each with the power twice of an elder's. He flicked his wrists and released all the orbs at once. They flared right at the orc and hit him with all force. As they impacted, a swirl of fire surrounded the orc, which was the cause of the anti-magic spell fighting off the Starfire. The force was incredible. There was about a 50-50 chance that he was still alive, but everyone hoped that he had died.

Aionis had looked as if he used that kind of power regularly when he cast the spell, but now it was amazing he could even stand, the way he looked. He was breathing hard, increasing in strength as the flaming tornado was in existence. Aionis felt all empty, and was only still standing by the little willpower that he had. He was running dangerously low on that, too.

Finally, the tornado ended. The orc was standing there, as if he was unscathed.

"Well, that was unexpected, little elf," he replied. "I'm surprised one so young-looking could call forth that much power. Too bad it wasn't enough."

If Aionis had any strength left, he would have been horrified. He couldn't even think anymore. There wasn't a shred of energy in him at all, not even willpower.

The orc grinned. "Oh, I see now." He said. "You used that 'nature' energy to fuel that spell. No wonder it was that powerful." Everyone stared at Aionis. Only an experienced elder could control energy like that, and they were still at risk.

The orc continued grinning as he pulled his axe of his back. "Since you did something so noble, yet so foolish, I will honor you with killing you myself." He walked right in front of Aionis. He couldn't move. No one knew how he was standing. The axe was centimeters above his head. "I know the answer to this," the orc said, "but any last words?"

Aionis grinned.

The orc was confused. "What are you smiling about? How can you smile at all?!"

As soon as the words left his lips, everyone knew why. His axe was disintegrating and blowing in the wind. His armor was doing the same.

The orc was shocked as he saw his invulnerable artillery decimated. "How?!" he shouted. "How could this happen?!"

An arrow flew right at him. As it hit, the orc's eye's suddenly glassed over. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The rest of the orcs saw this and ran like crazy.

"Aionis?" Legionair called. "Are you alright?" He walked over to Aionis and put his hand on Aionis' shoulder.

Aionis crumpled to the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I so ended that in a cliffhanger. Take that! Hahahahahahaha!!

Clarifications to the game "World of Warcraft":

To my knowledge, there is not a hunter attack that can put a creature unconscious.

Starfire is NOT an area spell what so ever. It only affects one creature.

There isn't a Living District, nor is there any difference in the buildings for price.

You can't get a job in Darnassus.

To my knowledge, there is no spell in existence that uses hit points or deals damage to the caster at all in life.

R&R, please!


	3. The Unexpected Turn

Well, here's chapter 3. Thank you for reading so far.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A clarification I missed in the last chapter. Tranquility, to my knowledge, does not restore mana.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following deserve my thanks for reviewing:

Tipry

Demon245

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aionis woke up and looked around. The area he was in was recognizable: he was at the front gate of Darnassus. The problem was everything was in a weird shade of blue. Also, all the people that were in Darnassus seemed to have suddenly vanished. He was all alone.

"What happened?" Aionis muttered to himself. The last thing he remembered was that orc falling to the ground unconscious. When Legionair called if he was okay or not, Aionis couldn't answer him. Then he fell to the ground as well.

_Aionis_

Aionis looked around. Who said that?

When he turned around, he saw a strange creature. It looked like a human of legend, but it had wings. It was levitating off the ground and looked wisp-ish, like it was transparent.

"Who are you?" Aionis asked.

_Aionis, of legend, _it replied. _You have given your life force to save Teldrassil. For that, we have bestowed upon you a gift that you can never tell anyone about._

"A gift?" Aionis wondered. "What kind of gift?"

_This gift allows you to find your body and return yourself to life, _it told him.

_Oh, _he thought. _That's why everything looks weird. I'm dead._

_Correct._

That freaked Aionis out. It could read his mind?!

_However, be warned. This will only happen three times. When you die a fourth time, you will truly die. This is number 1. _With that, the thing dissolved out of sight.

"That was weird," Aionis agreed to himself. "But hey, when you can be revived, use it." With that, he started walking/sliding.

He knew where his body was, or should be, so he headed for the Rutheran Portal. He didn't know how long it has been, so he hoped that it was only a few minutes, at most, since he died.

When he came to the pillars of the Warrior's District, he got curious. He put his hand on the pillar. He pushed as if to go through it, but with no success.

"Darn," he muttered. He had hoped he could go through walls, since he was dead, but it looked like the rule still applied.

After a few minutes, he was where his body was. Now he could see people, but in the same transparency as the it he saw earlier. None of them moved.

He stared straight at his body. It was limp and lifeless. Legionair had bent down and looked as if he was going to pick him up. There was worry in his eyes.

"Um," Aionis thought. "I guess it's only be two seconds." He looked around. How was he supposed to do this again?

Suddenly, and without warning, his spirit/body was being pulled into his flesh/body. His instinct's told him to fight this, but he couldn't. All became black around him…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aionis!"

Aionis felt someone pick him up and move his head so that he was staring up. He opened his eyes. It was Legionair.

"Oh god!" Legionair exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!"

Aionis wanted to say _I was, _but held back. The it told him he couldn't tell anyone. He made up a quick lie. "I feel dead."

"Your suppose to be dead," a voice said behind Legioniar. He moved, letting them both see who it was. It was the Arch-druid. "It's a miracle you have any strands of life left in you."

Aionis couldn't help feel cocky. "I think that's all the life in me." He wasn't good at being cocky, but that was a good one for him.

The Arch-druid sighed. "I expected that one," he muttered and called over a warrior. "I need you to bring him to the Temple of the Moon. He needs extensive healing." He looked back at Aionis. "Consider yourself really lucky."

After that, the warrior carried him to the temple. Aionis had so little energy, he couldn't even move a finger of his limp hand. When he arrived, they layed him down on a pallet and the priests began chanting healing spells that were unfamiliar to Aionis.

After an hour, one of the priests brought him some food. By then, Aionis was at about half strength and could do common stuff by himself. As he began eating, he heard Legionair walk in. The priests muttered something about 20 minutes, tops, and left. The two brothers were alone.

"If mom and dad knew what happened today, they'd never let you near this place until you were my age," he told Aionis. "They'd be so worried, they might not let even me stay here."

"Then it's best no one tells them, is it?" Aionis replied, between bites. He was only half paying attention to Legionair. The food was good.

Legionair stared at him. "Give it to me straight," He said after a few seconds. "Were you near the portal today so you could wander off and leave?"

"Even if I say no, you'll just say I'm lying, so yes, I was there," Aionis replied, still between bites. "What was the point of asking that question? You knew that was my plan all along."

"Yes, and I'm beginning to think that if you hadn't come along, we'd be bound by orcs by now," Legionair stated. "That's really sad to say, you know that?"

"Yes," Aionis replied. By then, most of the food had been eaten. It was a sad fact that he ate fast, but Legionair was use to it. Aionis still had that backpack on he purchased earlier, so he dug out a little jerky he bought and started nibbling on it. He felt stronger when he finished it, but only a little.

Legionair looked into Aionis' bag. "From the looks of things, you had that plan for awhile."

"Almost a year," Aionis answered, digging out another piece of jerky. After he finished off that piece, he was full. He took the backpack off and handed it to Legionair. "I presume this mean you'll be taking this?"

Legionair looked at the bag then handed it back. "No, not really. If you want to leave that bad, go right ahead. I don't think I can stop you after today." He paused. "Just watch out for the guards when you do."

Aionis was grinning. "So that means I was right after all," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right," Legionair replied. "Just don't rub it in."

"Too late," Aionis said, and layed back down. Even though his strength was almost back to full, he was really tired. "So what happened to the orc we stopped?"

"He's being taken to the Rouge's Corner," Legionair said, standing up. He had found a stool while they were talking. "Those rouge's haven't looked this happy in a long time."

"I'll bet," Aionis replied, then yawned. Legionair understood and walked out. Aionis fell to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later, The repairs were still being made to the portal. Everything else was fixed, but Aionis' attack made the portal dangerous, so they had to repair it. Aionis was at full strength and waiting in the Druid's Tree, where he was summoned. Legionair had gone back to Aldrassil to tell his mom and dad that he had to stay for awhile yesterday and was sitting next to him on the chair.

The door opened. In walked the Arch-druid and the General of the Darnassian Army. To the brother's surprise, the orc had walked in with them. He was bound in chains and stripped of everything except his clothes.

Instinctively, Aionis readied a spell, Insect Swarm. It wasn't a powerful spell, but a great molester repellant. Legionair had pulled a knife from god-knows-where.

"Please," the arch-druid said. "That is not necessary." Aionis stopped his spell and Legionair's knife disappeared. The two elders sat down. So did the orc.

Before they could ask why they were summoned, the arch-druid started to explain. "It has come down to the undeniable conclusion that we of the night elves cannot protect this place by ourselves."

"We did well this time around," Aionis stated.

"Yes, but only because we had to take the risk of your life," the general said. "We do not like doing that and would prevent it at all cost."

"Henceforth," the arch-druid interrupted, "We have decided to call in a favor from our alliance with the humans."

"I thought humans were just a myth," Legionair interrupted.

"That's what we teach the young night elves," the general answered. "Most night elves live a long life without ever knowing of the other races besides that of the orcs. Even we didn't know about a few races on the side of horde."

"Horde?"

"That is the name of OUR allegiance with eachother," the orc replied. "We don't give our allegiance some dumb name like 'alliance.'"

"Which brings us to our dilemma," the general said. "As we said, we need to get help from the humans. However, to do so, we need to bring him," he nodded to the orc, "to them as a sign of peace. They've been on edge since they realized where blood elves came from. Yet another thing we taught you was a myth."

"Blood elves, or where they come from?"

"Both."

"Since you two were the ones that took out most of the orc army, we would like to ask you two to be our peace delegates."

"By all means," Legionair started to complain, "we are no different from any other guard here. Is there anyone else that you can get?"

Aionis, not about to let this chance slip by, hurriedly added, "He means that, although we did stop this crisis, there should be others with more experience." He glared at Legionair. "Not that we will say no to your proposition."

"Although there are people with further capabilities than you two," the arch-druid explained, unfazed, "We require them in case of future attacks when you two are gone. You two are the only ones with the capability to do this that aren't in the army." He looked at each of them individually. "Although we'd like you to join when you return."

"You say 'when' like it's already been decided," Legionair pointed out.

"It has," the general stated.

Aionis looked at the general with a little hatred in his eyes. Yes, he wanted to travel. No, he didn't want to be forced to do so, and they were going to know it.

"We have prepared you two with the best equipment we could spare," the arch-druid explained. "We also have some weapons and armor like this orc possessed in case the humans ask questions."

_Later, _Aionis thought. _I'll tell them later. _He was not ruining this chance, no matter how bruised his pride was.

After the brothers suited up with their new armor and supplies, they went through the gate to Rutheran. Aionis wasn't impressed. It was a small village with few inhabitants. There was a shop, but that was it. A dock led to a boat that was waiting there and another path led to an alcove where you could see hippogriffs nesting.

"We're going to send you on the boat, in case the orc gets any idea's," the guard explained.

They were about to walk to the pier when the orc stopped them all. The guards looked like they were used to this and started to draw their knives.

"If we're going to be traveling together, you can at least call me by my name," the orc explained. "And everyone here, minus those two," he looked at the brothers, "know it."

The guards didn't stop their advance on hurting him. The orc backed up a little out of instinct, and one of the guards stabbed his side lightly. He twitched from the pain, but didn't fight back. He looked like he was used to this as well. They were about to do it again when Aionis stepped between them, his staff at the ready. The guards saw that Aionis was mad.

"All he was saying was that he'd like to be treated more fairly," Aionis said, locking his eyes on the lead guard. "I think he deserves at least that without getting tortured."

The guards looked like they weren't going to stop but did. They sheathed their swords and looked at Aionis. He had put his staff back at his side, but didn't stop glaring at them.

The lead guard apparently didn't like this. "Since we seem to not be needed anymore," he said through clenched teeth, "then we shall leave the orcs transfer to you." With that, they walked off.

The orc looked at Aionis, puzzled. "You know you just got in trouble with practically all the guards in Darnassus, right?"

"Just because you're an enemy doesn't mean you should be tortured like that," Aionis said bluntly. No one said anything for awhile. Then Aionis said, "Let's go. We're going to miss the boat." They walked onto the boat and found their place in the miniscule crowd. 'My name's Aionis. My brothers name is Lorwyn, although he likes to be called Legionair."

The orc looked at Aionis, more puzzled then he had ever been. He looked down and said, "The name's Brom."

Aionis looked up at Brom, a smile on his face. "Well, I'm glad I finally have something to call you, Brom."

Legionair looked at his brother. He had never seen this side of Aionis before. He doubted anyone ever saw this. Aionis never stood up to the guards, no matter what he did, and he never showed interest in civil rights, even if the orc wasn't a night elf. He had to ask.

"Aionis, you've never done stuff like this before. Why are you doing it now?"

Aionis looked at his brother, the smile gone. "If there's one thing I hate more than anything else, it's racism," Aionis stated. "I never told anyone because there wasn't another race around. It'd look dumb."

No one had anything to say to that one. The boat rang the bell, signaling its departure, and started off. There was a type of magic embedded in it, making run without the need of oars or wind. The trip was dead silent for the three people in the party.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you for sticking with me thus far. I have chp.4 set up, but will wait, for either 3 reviews or next weekend. Have a good day! R&R!


	4. Kicked Out and Back In

Here we go, Chapter 4

Here we go, Chapter 4.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

These people deserve my thanks for reviewing:

DemonAbove

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I apologize for the inconvenience I gave you when asking for reviews. I did not know that I had disabled the anonymous review mode. Now anyone can review, account or no account. Once again, I apologize for my mistake. So, to make it up to you, I shall update 2 days early.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It only took a little while to get to Darkshore, but by then it was nightfall. The group had to get a room for the night. Luckily, the dock was connected to the inn, so they walked in.

As soon as they walked in, everyone's eyes were on them. There weren't a lot of people, but there was more than there was at Rutheran.

"Figures," Aionis muttered. In all the history books he had read, night elves and orcs never got along. They never even took the time to look at eachother before they started attacking. It was something that made Aionis sick.

Someone, most likely the innkeeper, walked up to them. "I'm sorry," he said. "But we won't allow his kind," he glared at Brom, "in our inn."

Aionis rolled his eyes. _Of course, _he thought. He knew this was going to happen.

"This is our prisoner," Legionair explained. Aionis looked at him. "If we can't stay here for the night, could we at least pass through to sleep outside of town?"

The innkeeper looked at the group. "Only this once," he muttered and pointed to a different door. "Go quickly."

The group didn't complain and left. After five minutes, they were outside of town. Aionis didn't get a chance to look around. They found an area close by and set up camp.

They were all having dinner when Brom started the conversation. "I should have warned you they wouldn't let me in an alliance town."

"It was to be expected," Legionair said. "I'm just starting to get used to you traveling with us myself."

"You mean forcing yourself to get used to it."

"Say what you will," Legionair replied. "I don't criticize you, so I expect the same."

"Look, pal-"

"I never even envisioned going outside of Teldrassil, much less with an orc!" Legionair shouted.

"If you didn't want to do the job, you should have said so!" Brom replied.

"Like I had a choice!" Legionair shot back.

"Enough!" Aionis shouted. The battlers shut up. "If we're going to be traveling together, the least you two can do is be more civil." His tone was quieter, but just as firm.

Legionair and Brom glared at eachother, but said nothing. After awhile, Aionis said, "So Brom, what other races are on your side?"

Brom didn't expect that, so he was speechless for a few seconds. Then he said, "Trolls, Undead, Tauren, and Blood Elves."

"Wow," Legionair muttered. "You learn something new every day, huh Aionis." He didn't get a response. He looked over at his brother. "Aionis?"

Aionis wasn't paying attention. He had heard something when they started talking and heard it again after Brom stated what races were on his side. Now he looked in the dark and listened intently. They hadn't started a fire, so their presence was unknown to this entity. "Sh," he whispered, and stared moving silently behind a nearby tree and peered out. The others followed suit.

In the darkness, they could just see the outlines of humanoid creatures. It looked furry, but Aionis couldn't tell what it was.

"Gnarlpine," Brom whispered. The brothers looked at him. "They're a bear-human hybrid. They aren't a race in specific and hate everyone but themselves. I knew they traveled in groups, but they never leave their camp except when threatened."

"How many are there?" Legionair whispered.

"I make out about two dozen, tops," he replied. "It looks like most of them are warriors, but I'd say about three or four are mages."

"They look like they're heading for Darkshore," Aionis whispered. "That's not good. The only guards I saw were at the gate, and they can't handle mages."

"We couldn't handle that many by ourselves," Legionair stated. "We only managed the orcs because they came out in small groups."

By then, the Gnarlpine had reached Darkshore. The mages did quick the guards, then one of them let out a war cry. They rushed into town, swords at the ready.

"They'll never survive," Aionis said. "We've got to help them!"

"Aionis, I'd love to, but it's 24 against two!" Legionair pointed out.

"A: We can handle about 8 each. B: It's 24 against three," Aionis replied.

Legionair looked startled. "Oh no," he mumbled. "We are not letting Brom fight."

"Why not?" Aionis asked. "He's strong, we know that, and I doubt he'll cause trouble." He looked at Brom. "Will you?"

"I swear by my name, I will not betray you in this battle."

"Good," Aionis said, unloading the orc armor and battle-axe. "Suit up quickly. They'll need help fast."

"Got it," Brom replied. His hands free, he slipped on the armor quickly. It was chain mail that had minor speed runes on it. Aionis had tanned leather with various charms of speed and strength and his staff had spikes on it for additional damage. Legionair, obviously not comfortable with the fact that he was trusting Brom, had a new bow made of ironwood and a string made out of hairs from the night saber. His armor was also chain, but it had runes of defense instead of attack. Brom picked up the axe, which had speed runes on it as well, and nodded, saying that he was ready.

The group ran into Darkshore and saw that the Gnarlpines hadn't killed anyone yet, but were capturing the people instead. No one noticed the three run up.

"On the count of three…" Legionair said.

"Three!" Brom shouted and ran into the town, roaring a war cry. All the Gnarlpines saw Brom and prepared a counterattack.

"Idiot!" Legionair screamed, but started shooting arrows. They all were spelled for strength. He shot one and it hit dead on, but the Gnarlpine didn't die. He shot the same Gnarlpine and it fell to the ground, dead.

Brom had run right into the middle of them all. A few of them ran right at him, swords drawn. He used his axe and cleaved on of the Gnarlpines, along with his sword, in half. The next one was just as unfortunate.

Aionis had already chanted his spell and fired it off at the nearest Gnarlpine. It hit the beast dead on, but wasn't enough to kill him. He shot off his Moonfire to finish the beast off. Another one came after him. Aionis rammed his staff into that one's head. One of the spikes poked out the other side. To Aionis' horror, the Gnarlpine wasn't dead. It swung its sword at Aionis. It missed its mark, but still cleaved into Aionis' shoulder. Aionis screamed in pain, but shot off his spell anyway. It punched a hole in the beast, making him fall to the ground. Aionis fell to one knee and started chanting a healing spell.

Legionair had heard him scream and ran over to see why. Another Gnarlpine came rushing at the pair. With extreme reflexes, Legionair pulled a two-handed sword out of nowhere and parried the Gnarlpines blade. Before the sucker got a chance to recover, the two-handed sword went right through his chest, killing him instantly.

Brom had cleaved two more in half when he ran into one of the mages. It fired off a lightning bolt in Brom's direction. Brom just dodged it and ran full force at the mage. It fired off another lightning bolt. This time it hit Brom, right in the leg. Brom didn't stop running and hacked the mages head off. His leg armor was melted and he tried to peel off the melted metal with no success. Another mage saw him like this and fired off a lightning ball. Brom just dodged it, but it hit his axe, making him drop it. The mage was about to fire off another one when a blue plasma-orb hit him right in the chest. He lost his spell and fell to the ground. Brom spun around to see Aionis had pointed at the mage. There was a gash in his armor, but no wound. Brom would have to ask later.

When Aionis had healed himself, Legionair ran to the next Gnarlpine. His two-handed sword swung past the Gnarlpine just barely. The Gnarlpine seized the chance and tried stabbing at Legionair. He missed and stumbled right to the side of him. His head was hacked off and the Gnarlpines body fell on top of its head. Legionair swore that he needed to rethink his battle tactics.

Aionis had just killed another Gnarlpine with Wrath and Moonfire when he ran into one of the mages. It shot off a lightning ball. To the Gnarlpines surprise, the lightning ball dissolved before it hit Aionis. He had finished his spell and let loose another plasma orb. They didn't take much energy when he only shot one. The mage had a hole in its chest and fell to the ground. Aionis renewed his Mark of the Wild shield spell and moved on.

Brom had gotten his axe back and sliced off another one's head when he heard a scream. He spun around to see the innkeeper had tripped and fallen right in front of a Gnarlpine. It raised its sword over its head. Knowing he'd regret it later, he threw his axe right at the Gnarlpine. It hit dead on and the Gnarlpine pitched back, falling to the ground. The innkeeper looked at Brom with horror in his eyes. Brom didn't have time. Using his bare hands, he snapped another Gnarlpines neck and ran for his axe. The innkeeper, wisely, got out of the way.

Legionair had hacked off one of the Gnarlpines arms and stabbed him in the neck. Another Gnarlpine had ran at him. Taking his boot knife, he chucked the thing at the Gnarlpine. It hit the Gnarlpines neck and killed him. The last mage came forward. Shooting multiple lightning bolts, it didn't let Legionair near him. Legionair dodged the bolts easily and let loose one of his arrows. When it hit, the Gnarlpine looked confused. It had just launched a spell after the arrow hit and it didn't come out. Legionair's axe had rammed into the mages chest before he figured out why. The mages were weaker and this one was deader than a doornail. Legionair grinned. He always got Aionis with the Silencing Shot. It not only stopped magic, but also didn't let magic get through for awhile.

There was only one warrior left. Aionis leaped into the air and landed on the beast. It didn't kill him, but he sure as heck wasn't moving. Aionis pointed his staff at the creature's neck.

"This is where you explain what's going on," Aionis said, clearly. Legionair and Brom had walked over to see why this one wasn't dead.

The Gnarlpine spoke a foreign language. Aionis couldn't understand him.

"Wait," Brom said. "I don't speak it fluently, but I know what he said. He said they were ordered to do so."

"By who?"

The Gnarlpine spoke again.

"He said it was an order from some sort of being with rotting flesh and bad breath." Brom looked at Aionis. "Sounds like an undead."

"Oh, is that all?" Legionair said, sarcastically. "I was afraid it was another orc."

"I hate you, too," Brom replied.

The Gnarlpine spoke once more.

"He said the one who ordered it likes to call herself Katherine."

"It's a girl?" Legionair asked.

He spoke again.

"A very scary girl, according to the Gnarlpine," Brom answered. "She drinks sewage water and doesn't like to do anything. She orders them around like toys."

"Sounds like the girl next door," Aionis said, looking back.

"Very well," Aionis continued, letting the Gnarlpine up. "You go tell your freaky girlfriend that her days are numbered." He pointed his staff right at the thing's neck. "In those exact words or you'll think she's nothing compared to me."

The Gnarlpine knew those words well and ran screaming. Everyone watched it run, and when it was out of sight, they let out a breath of relaxation.

The innkeeper walked up. "It seems we owe you our thanks," he said. "If we could repay you in any way, please let us know."

"Well," Aionis replied. "Since we already made enemies with the she-devil, how about if we kill it, our orc friend gets to stay in the town until we leave."

"Oh, that's a given," the innkeeper responded. "How about instead of asking for what you have, we fix your armor when the deed is done."

Aionis held out his hand. "Deal." He said and shook his hand with the innkeepers.

"Then lets get you to your rooms," the innkeeper replied. It was obvious he didn't want Brom near his inn, but he owed Brom his life, so he had no choice. They found they're room, took off their armor and, without realizing they forgot to bind Brom up, fell to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, there's chapter 4 for you. It might be awhile before my next update, but not too long. As I have said twice already, I'm sorry for that mistake I mentioned. I truly am sorry.

R&R please!


	5. Aionis vs Katherine

Well, here's chapter 5. If you're not impressed, don't say so. Please.

I got bored and wrote this chapter, so sorry if I update too fast for your liking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following deserve my thanks for reviewing:

Tipry

Tsar

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning light from the window struck Brom's eyes, causing him to wake up almost instantly. He sat up, causing the light to not be near him, and stretched from the sleeping cramps. He then realized something and looked at his hands. They weren't binded.

He stared at the two night elves that were still asleep. _They either trust me, or forgot, _he thought. He thought for a few more moments. If they trusted him, that meant they trusted him to fight the undead. That he wasn't sure about. It meant turning his back on the Horde, which didn't sound pleasing. However, if they only forgot, he'd be bound up by noon, at least, and still be a gift to the humans. He shuddered even worse at that one. Humans were devious, but they also weren't as smart as any other race, minus their ability to make clothes. Knowing them, they'd kill him instantly and gut him to see what ticks. He could just run off now, but he, too, was an enemy to this Katherine. He'd have better luck fighting the two who were next to him than an undead. Undead had a tendency not to die, obviously because they existed in the first place.

He looked over to Aionis. He had protected him from his own race and kept on defending him from his own brother. He couldn't understand why. What's the benefit he'd get from doing so? It caused more problems then Brom could think of for benefits. So why?

A thought dashed into his head. Maybe if they trusted him enough, they'd tell him why they even bothered. He could be a trusting orc, find out the information he wanted, and somehow figure out how to get out of this mess. Figuring out his new plan, he got up and changed into comfortable clothes until they left to fight the undead. He was still working on what to say to his dad when they realized he helped kill one of their allegiances.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was noon the next day when they arrived at where they thought Katherine was at. They left for her noon yesterday and it took them a good 24 hours to reach it. It was tiring, the pace they had traveled, but not as much to give this Katherine an advantage.

"You know," Legionair said at a whisper. "If you don't want to, you don't have to help us, Brom."

"I already said I'd help you for this battle," Brom replied. "Just don't think it'll happen again."

"I didn't expect this one to happen," Legionair muttered, but left it at that.

The party sneaked into the area. It was supposedly a crater and was easily recognized as one. A pool of water surrounded a weird looking island. On it was unfamiliar technology with a dais in the middle of it all. The water looked really shallow, like it would only go up to everyone's knee's, at maximum.

What surprised them were the inhabitants. All three party members thanked themselves for not being squeamish, because what they saw would faint any priest. There weren't any gnarlpine in the area, per say. Instead, everyone there was an undead. The undead night elves looked kind of creepy, with all the rib bones sticking out and no flesh on the arms what so ever. Little gnome-like creatures that Brom identified as dwarfs weren't much better, except they looked more bare with their size. He also identified some as undead humans, which looked even worse with no leg flesh at all. Everyone wore tattered clothes, so that didn't help at all. What really creeped them out was the undead _gnarlpine. _Stripped of all fur, most of them only had rotting flesh on one arm. They had lost their weight and looked as thin as the humans. Because of this, it looked like every rib bone they had were sticking out, which looked absolutely revolting. All of them had no bottom half of the mouth, as well as most of the other undead. None of the gnarlpines had ears, which looked like they had been ripped off, and all of them had only what looked like a jock strap on, which made them even more revolting. The one thing not revolting on any of the undead was that they all had short swords in their hands and light leather armor on, which didn't conceal anything on them. All total, they're were about ten of each undead type, totaling fourty.

"How are we suppose to do this?" Legionair whispered. "We had some issues with 20 _living _gnarlpines!"

"On the contrary," Brom whispered back. "I didn't know it would be this easy."

"What's that mean?" Legionair whispered in response.

"All these undead were created in about twenty seconds instead of the usual time limit of about three years," Brom explained. "Because of this haste, these undead are very weak and are extremely susceptible to normal weapons. A staff used correctly could take them out."

"So in short, we lucked out," Aionis whispered, bluntly.

"That's actually an understatement," Brom answered.

"Not exactly," a cold, dead voice said from behind them.

They all spun around. When they were talking, an ambassador of each undead type with full mouths had gotten behind them. They all brandished broad swords and shields and were pointing the swords at the party. "Captain Katherine wishes to see you before we engage combat."

"I suppose, with those swords, we have no choice," Aionis pointed out.

The undead human, who had spoken earlier, smiled. "Obviously."

With the three pinned, they were led to the middle of the island. The water was definitely tainted, with all the rotting flesh that roamed it, but no undead was bothered by it. Surprisingly, no one demanded their weapons.

When they got to the middle, they all had silent gasps. Unlike all the other undead, the one on the couch-looking throne looked good. Wearing black leather pants and knee high, high heel boots, she wanted to look almost sexy. In a red trench coat that went down to her knees, she had a white, loose shirt underneath. She had tight, leather gloves on, also black, and on her head was what looked like a novelty pirate hat. The only thing that let anyone know she was undead was her face, and that didn't look too bad either. Although still having rotting flesh, it was well taken care of. It almost looked exactly like a night elf female face, but with a little cheek gone. A black braid, brushed very well, was slinged over one shoulder, tied with a black-brown ribbon. Her clothes were clearly her armor and two knives were at each hip. Their sheathes looked old.

"Welcome to my Glaive," the undead female, clearly Katherine, said, carefree. "I'm glad you could be here, but I expected you sooner."

"What, been thinking of suicide?" Legionair said, gruesomely. There was no tease in his voice, nor was there any emotion besides hatred. This was expected of him. Legionair never liked the undead in the stories.

Katherine laughed. Her voice was very crisp, yet almost soft. "If I had wanted to die, I would have done so without our help," she replied. This was all a joke to her. "After all, there are plenty to do the job for me."

This time, Brom laughed, harshly. "She's so lazy, she wouldn't even kill herself. She'd make someone else do it." He laughed again. Legionair joined him. Aionis didn't say anything.

Katherine actually looked a little pissed. "Your being very rude in my area, boys," she said, a little more harshly this time. "Even with all my undead, you still mock me."

Brom lost the evil fun and went serious. "So where did you get so many undead. There's no undead city for miles."

This time, Katherine looked like she was having fun. "Who needs a city when I can make them myself?"

Aionis finally spoke. "You did this?!"

"But of course," Katherine replied. "It was very easy. I found some human pirates on the other continent and started with them. The dwarfs were easy to collect, and after I came here, the night elves were just as easy," she explained.

"That's treason!" Brom shouted. "No undead is allowed to do such a thing without punishment!"

Katherine laughed again. "Who says I'm still with the horde?"

"What?!" both Brom and Legionair said at the same time.

"They were becoming bothersome," she continued to explain. She was very long winded. "So I set out on my own. I haven't been able to collect horde yet, but everything else was a breeze. I even found a tribe of gnarlpines to turn. I gave them a chance to not be my slaves, but I was going to do it anyway. However, I only got one back. He told me what I needed to know and then I killed him. No use of having a failing specimen." With that, all the undead laughed.

Aionis had looked down in frustration. Now he shook with an anger that had never been there before. It had welled up inside of him as she talked, and now it wanted out. As they were laughing, Aionis had too much rage to contain. He swung his staff at the closest undead, knocking his head off instantly. The force he swung at was so great, the head went flying at another's stomach with the same force, also killing that one.

Both Legionair and Brom looked at Aionis in surprise. Brom may not have known much about Aionis, but he did know his body wasn't built for that kind of strength. Legionair never saw Aionis this pissed. Even when he was angry, he never let it show, and he didn't get angry often, if at all. Aionis wasn't paying attention to them. He was staring at Katherine with a bear's bloodlust in his eyes.

Katherine looked at Aionis with dull bewilderment. "You don't like my army?" she questioned.

Aionis still had an overpowering rage in him. "No!" he shouted. "I don't like YOU!"

Katherine looked puzzled, but Aionis didn't let her speak. "You talk as if the living are mere toys to you! You use them for your own personal needs! You even were going to backstab them for no reason!"

"They are mere toys!" Katherine replied in disgust. "The living are worthless in their beliefs and in their petty lives! They strive to continue living, even when they know it's meaningless!"

All the roots of nearby trees and bushes had just stabbed every undead, minus Katherine, in amazing speed. Fueled by his new hatred, Aionis had cast an Entangling Root spell with almost ten times the force. He didn't looked weakened at all with the extreme magic he had done. Every undead had died instantly.

Now Katherine looked worried. "You don't think I only made extreme weaklings, do you?!" she shouted, worry in her voice. Upon that call, about 15 undead night elves had appeared out of nowhere. Legionair gasped. When Katherine had made more powerful undead night elves, they had kept their natural ability to shadowmeld, as long as they didn't move. Now they all were in battle positions, long swords in hand. "Deal with them!" Katherine shouted, then ran off.

"Come back here, coward!" Aionis shouted running after her. An undead night elf got in the way. Still running, Aionis used his staff to strike the undead in two. He ran after Katherine with improved speed.

"Wait!" Legionair shouted, but the remaining undead had closed in on him and Brom. Instantly, a staff with a blade at the tip came from nowhere and Legionair stabbed one of the undead. To his horror, it hadn't died. It was about to slice him when he slashed his already protruding staff in a horizontal slice, killing him almost instantly.

Brom had already pulled out his battle-axe and had already cleaved one of them in half. He knew this was one of the only ways to kill undead at this level and sliced another one's head off.

Legionair had killed another one with his staff when he ducked. A green lightning flew over his head, hitting and killing an undead instead. _So these guys can still cast magic, _Legionair thought when he looked at the one that fired the spell off. His staff disappearing, he drew his bow and shot an Arcane Shot at him, blasting through his stomach. With extreme speed, his bow had disappeared into his quiver again and his two-handed sword was in his hands. Another undead finally rested in peace a few seconds later.

Brom had sliced two others when a green lightning hit him in the back. It knocked the wind out of him, but since it was a weak version, that's all it did. His axe was chucked at the undead druid, slicing it in half as well as two others. Unfortunately, an undead got to the axe before he did. Dropping the sword, it picked up the axe and swung hard at Brom. It missed, but ricochet off of the armor. Brom swiped the sword from the ground and, with a little extra difficulty, sliced the undead in half.

Legionair was at a sword duel with the last undead. It was a very good swordsman, and didn't let an opening for Legionair to gut him with. Legionair was having more difficulty, but his armor saved him from all the wounds.

"Get down!" Brom called. Legionair crouched down, and an explosion, like when he heard it in Darnassus, ringed out. The undead's torso split for no reason and it fell down.

Legionair looked at Brom. In his hand was the same weapon he used to kill a druid elder. When he noticed Legionair staring, he said, "Did you really think I let my gun stay with you night elves?"

"No," Legionair replied. "But I was hoping."

Brom smiled. "Com on, we need to catch up with Aionis," He said, and after picking up his axe, they both ran in that direction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katherine had a decent heads start on Aionis, but this new force that was inside of him let him catch up in the end. They both were running, Katherine just a few feet ahead of Aionis. With powerful reflexes, she threw a dagger at Aionis' head, not once slowing down.

Aionis had used his staff to deflect it, but lost a second of speed. He launched his spell, Wrath, right after he deflected the dagger. Because they were both running at decent speed, the green lightning ball seemed slower. Using another dagger, she sliced the spell in half before it could hit its mark. It was one of her sheathed daggers that were at her sides.

They had both run at really fast speeds. They were going a mile in about three minutes and as they had swapped attacks for the past hour or so, Katherine throwing daggers, Aionis casting Wrath's, and neither attack hitting, they ran through a town that was occupied with night elf guards.

The guards went to pursue the undead, but couldn't move because of the Entangling Roots that had trapped them. Aionis had cast that spell instantaneously, not wanting anyone else to kill her. He was still as pissed as when he was in the beginning.

They passed what was Ashenvale at fast speeds and continued their swap of attacks. When they got to a decent sized crossroad, Katherine stopped instantly and spun around. Aionis, a little more sloppy, stopped as well. She had her daggers out and he had his staff at the ready. This was where their final duel would take place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legionair and Brom had traveled for two hours when they finally stopped for a break. However possible, Aionis and Katherine had ran faster than anyone before them.

Brom sat hardly on the ground, panting. "How the heck did they go so far so fast?" he asked between breaths.

Legionair had followed suit. "Don't ask me," he replied between pants. "I don't know either."

For about ten minutes they didn't say anything, trying to regain strength. It was Brom who broke the silence, after feeling more like himself. "Did your brother always have that speed and strength?"

"Never," Legionair replied. He had felt a lot better after a piece of traveling jerky and began to think. "Most druid do have odd mood swings when they're learning."

"Mood swings?"

"Yeah. When a druid is learning how to be a druid, there is a period of time when they get odd mood swings. Depending on the druid, the swings are different. Some have swings of bloodlust, some have swings of hatred, some have swings of hiding for awhile."

"But none of them sound like druid traits at all," Brom pointed out.

"They aren't," Legionair replied. "Usually by the age of 30, this period is gone." Looking back, he added, "Aionis never had this happen to him."

"Never?" Brom asked, curious.

"Never," Legionair stated. "Even the Arch-druid had this happen. Everyone had hopes for Aionis. They thought he had enough potential to replace the Arch-druid when he got older."

"It looks like that's a bad idea now," Brom said. After awhile, he said, "We need to follow Aionis, but at a slower pace. He was moving pretty fast, so we won't be able to catch up to him anyway."

"Yeah," Legionair said. "I just hope he can handle himself."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katherine made the first move. She threw an extra dagger strait at Aionis. He easily reflected it, but he got distracted doing so, letting Katherine get close. She used one of her daggers to slice him in the gut. Her movement slowed by his barrier spell, he managed to stop it with his staff. The other dagger hit its mark, but barely. Aionis had dodged out of the way, but it cost him a little cut through his armor. It almost reached his skin. He used the chance to get some distance between them. She stayed close to him. That's what he wanted.

Unleashing the words, his Wrath spell shot at point-blank. She slashed it with her dagger, decimating it. He returned the favor with a Moonfire. With extreme reflexes, she used her second dagger to slice that spell as well. Aionis pushed himself away from Katherine by using her as leverage. Unexpected by Katherine, her reflexes weren't enough and she just missed his leg. His boot got a scratch.

In the air, Aionis prepared a new spell. When he landed, he called the spell into existence. His Entangling Roots triggered. They ensnared her legs.

Or should have.

Once again, her reflexes had saved her. She avoided the roots by jumping into the air. However, she couldn't stop his next spell. The Moonfire hit her square in the chest. Sadly, she still landed well and all that she took for damage was getting some wind knocked out of her.

The mana depletion was starting to get to him, but Aionis saw that Katherine used some of her energy to slice his spell. She was breathing just as hard as he was, which wasn't much.

They both got a few seconds to get some breath, then fought again. She came rushing at him with amazing speed. Aionis used his staff as a mount and managed to jump over Katherine. She had expected it, apparently, because she stabbed upward as soon as he was above her.

Aionis used his staff to block the dagger, but she knew he was going to do that too, sadly. Her dagger sliced through his staff like it would hot butter. Considering his staff had a spell on it so it shouldn't brake like that, he knew he was in trouble.

He landed behind her. Her last maneuver had apparently had a toll and she was open for a few seconds. Aionis began chanting as fast as he could. Katherine had recovered fast and charged at him again. He dodged, slowed because he needed concentration. A dagger missed, but the other one rammed into his shoulder, the entire blade in his shoulder. He wanted to scream, but instead he shouted his spell name, activating the spell. A dozen blue plasma-orbs encircled him. Katherine didn't have time to pull her dagger out and jumped away. The orbs launched themselves at her.

The only thought in his head was _Stupid reflexes _because she used them yet again to slice every orb in half, diminishing them. It had taken it's toll, however, as she dropped to one knee in exhaustion.

Aionis couldn't take the chance though, because that spell of his had completely worn him out. He, too, dropped to one knee, striving to stay conscious. He had to fight just for that. For moments, neither of them moved so they could salvage energy. Katherine was panting hard, doing her best just to hold onto the dagger she had left. Aionis couldn't cast any spells in his condition. He didn't even have the strength to pull the dagger from his shoulder.

The adrenaline kicked into Katherine before it did Aionis. She threw her other dagger at him. With no strength to dodge, it buried itself into his leg. Pain erupted everywhere in his body. All his strength was devoted to keeping consciousness, and he didn't have that left. He could barely see his opponent.

To his thanks, Katherine felt like monologuing. "Well," she said, very weakly, but still loud enough, "It looks like I win in the end. Don't worry. I feel generous. When I get my strength back, I'll turn you into my most loyal servant."

Aionis had been a wreck. Now he had energy again. The thought of being one of her toys had re-triggered his extreme rage. His body screamed out in pain. Aionis wasn't sure as to what happened, but Katherine looked in horror. This druid had something rare for the Horde and even rarer for the alliance. She was mortified.

Aionis was changing. The clothes on his body became fur. His skin also supported such fur, except it was purple. His fingernails grew longer, then his hands morphed into thick paws. His legs shortened, but became thick. His arms followed suit. His feet were becoming paws as well. His back shortened a little and his entire torso became larger. His head became longer and his ears turned into that of a bear's ears. Katherine had only seen this once before, but she knew it was not good.

Aionis' transformation was complete. He had turned into a bear with all his strength back. His fur was purple with odd circles on it at random. Larger than a regular bear, he looked and, as Katherine was about to find out, acted like a bear.

Aionis charged at Katherine. He felt weary inside. He didn't control this new body of his. It was running on instinct. He could see what it saw, however. It ran towards Katherine, both daggers still in his body. It pounced onto Katherine, who was too weak and scared to move. She landed on her back, trying to reach her last knife. Aionis landed on her and started mauling her. She fought back, but it didn't last for long. All her clothes were in a wreck, her last dagger still in the sheath, and she had died in a matter of moments.

Aionis had gotten off of her and stepped back at his accomplishment. Suddenly, all the energy he had gotten vanished. He morphed back into his night elf self. Standing for a few seconds, he managed to get a _what the heck _through his head just before he collapsed from energy loss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HA! I got another cliffhanger in the story. That's fun! You guys have to suffer yet again! Sorry it's long, though. I couldn't drag out the fight scene for a whole chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some clarifications from this chapter:

An undead can't make more undead

You can't cast Wrath when your moving

All druids can shapeshift

Shapeshifting does not give energy, nor does it happen by accident

Once again, Starfire is not a multiple spell

Druids do not have mood swings

R&R, please!


	6. New Aquaitences

Since it seems there were some complications with one of my reviews, I haven't exactly been starting my writing creativity up to full potential. However, I now know what happens next (sort of) and will update yet again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

These people deserve my thanks for reviewing:

Tipry

Tsar ()

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days after their run-in with Katherine, Brom and Legionair are at a crossroads. It was difficult to go around Astranaar, since it was an alliance town, but they manipulated around it in the end. Now the two were staring down at, what seemed to be, the corpse of Katherine. They weren't sure because it had no head on it and her daggers were missing, complete with there sheathes. She seemed to be mauled to death.

They were both speechless for awhile, then Brom had the courage to speak. "If Aionis did this, he's one heck of a copy cat."

"It couldn't have been Aionis," Legionair replied. "There's no way Aionis could have mauled her." After a little bit, he said, "However, Aionis should have been in Astranaar if he saw this."

"Maybe she booby-trapped him so there'd be nothing left, got weakened exponentially doing so, and got attacked by a bear," Brom said, thinking really hard about it.

"That's kind of skeptical," Legionair replied. "My guess is Aionis didn't get to her in time, took some sort of shortcut back to Auberdine, and is heading to Astranaar now."

"Either way, our best bet is Astranaar," Brom pointed out. "Our armor needs to be fixed. Besides, someone might have seen him."

"Okay," Legionair said, sadly. "I just hope he's okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Off in the distance, a lone wagon had just rolled out of the city of Crossroads, two horses pulling it along. Driving was a female blood elf. She had thick, blonde hair, looked skinnier than most, and was about 5'6". The hot sun glinted off of her newly purchased plate armor and a set of falchion swords was on her back. Her eyes were the color of the sunset, and she had all the right curves in all the right places. Any boy blood elf would call her a goddess just for her beauty.

In the wagon was a male tauren. Having the natural muscles of any tauren, He was 6' in height and his shoulder span was a good four and a half feet wide. A staff layed beside him, as well as his traveling cloth bag. Various potions and crates full of bandages surrounded him, and at his back was something covered up with a brown sheet. The tauren was meditating.

The blood elf spoke first. "Nigel, I know meditating is important to you, but can you drive for awhile? I'm getting tired."

Nigel, who didn't leave his trance, replied, "I need to meditate every day so my abilities stay in control."

The blood elf rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You always need to meditate an hour a day. But it should have been an hour by now!"

"Fifty-three minutes to be exact," Nigel replied, still in his trance. "I still have seven minutes before I can get out of it."

The blood elf looked at him for a few seconds, then turned back to the road. "You always creep me out when you do that."

"You always tell me I do so, Adalia," Nigel replied, yet again in his trance.

Adalia didn't reply to that one and for awhile, they said nothing. After the time limit, Nigel stirred. Out of his meditation, he undid his crossed legs and stretched as if he just woke up.

"You're not going to take the driver's seat, are you?" Adalia said over her shoulder.

"Just let me deal with our patient," Nigel replied, and turned to the sheet. He uncovered it to reveal a night elf. His armor was off, as well as his shirt. There was a thick bandage on his left shoulder and there was a bulge near his knee, signifying another bandage. The braids that were on him had been undone to reveal his long hair in all of it's glory. He was soundly asleep.

Nigel didn't bother with the bandages. They still had a day's worth of healing in them and didn't dirty from the blood. He instead pulled out a bottle from his bag. It had a red liquid in it and was labeled "Healing." He uncorked it and put a few drops into the night elf's mouth.

"I don't see why you bother," Adalia said. "It's a night elf! It's on the alliance side! He's our enemy, for christ's sake!"

"Even if he is our enemy, he was badly wounded," Nigel stated. "To leave him to die would be wrong. We had to do something."

"You and your honor!" Adalia shouted. "He probably will attack us as soon as he wake's up!"

"Not him," Nigel said. "He, too, has the look of honor in his face. He will not attack us right away."

"Last time you said that, the human jumped us and almost got you right in the back," Adalia pointed out.

"He had the honor of a gnome," Nigel replied, checking over the night elf's wounds. They were halfway gone. "I saw that. You did not and begged we heal him."

"He was cute!" Adalia defended. "He didn't look at all troublesome."

"Says she who cut off the undead's head," Nigel replied, coldly.

Adalia looked back. "I told you this already. She was the pirate undead, Katherine. She has a big bounty on her head in Booty Bay." She looked back to the road. "I plan on taking the bounty before that night elf does."

Nigel shook his head and went behind Adalia. "I'm finished checking on him. I'll drive now, if you want."

Adalia, expertly, handed the reins to Nigel without losing their speed. "Thanks, Nigel," she said, and they switched places.

Adalia, in the wagon, looked at the night elf. "He would have been noticed by someone else at the Ashenvale crossroads, you know." She turned away from this night elf. "We didn't have to take him."

"Just because you learned to hate night elves, doesn't mean I had to," Nigel replied with no kindness in his voice. "He would have died if we had not done so."

Adalia didn't reply, although she wanted to shout that he deserved to die. She knew Nigel since they were kids. She knew he had a scary side, and she also knew it would have triggered if she had said that. Instead, she just sat there, mad at Nigel for making her travel with an enemy of all blood elves. They lost a great deal of would be warriors because of this wretched race. She wanted to dump him off at Crossroads and watched him burn, but she had to hide him under Nigel's wishes.

"We're almost at Ratchet," Nigel said over his shoulder. "Once we get to Booty Bay from there, we'll give him to the healer's and be rid of him." Every word sounded like he knew what Adalia thought. "Would that please you?"

Adalia never liked it when anyone said 'would it please her,' so she said, "The sooner, the better. We both know I'd have a guilty concious, even if he's an enemy."

Nigel smiled. That always worked. "If you want, you can fight him if he wakes up beforehand. Just don't kill him."

Now Adalia smiled. "Okay," she replied, not showing her happiness. The rest of the trip was silent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legionair and Brom were walking back to Astranaar. It took a whole day to get there, so they weren't in a hurry. After a little bit, Legionair heard something. He signaled Brom to stop. When they listened, they heard it. It sounded like a cry of pain.

"This way," Brom whispered, and the two hurriedly sneaked in the direction. It came from the woods. When they got to a clearing, they both had wide eyes. There were about half a dozen undead with brass knuckles beating on another undead. For an undead, the one being beaten on didn't have any rotting flesh, just old flesh. It was wearing the robes of a priest, except they were really dark blue, almost black. There was a hood behind him, but it had been knocked off. The undead being beaten looked no older than a thirty-two years old night elf, but it looked like it was human in a past life.

One of the undead beaters, most likely the leader, hit the young one again. "How dare you hang around worthless night elves and humans! You ought to be ashamed of yourself for being around the enemy!"

The other five undead laughed and continued to beat on the young one. The young one tried to block the assault, but he was very weak and couldn't do much to defend himself.

Legionair was appalled. Yes, he didn't like any race in the horde. Yes, it was an undead that supposedly took his brother's life. Yes, the other undead technically had permission to do this, but as Legionair looked at the scene, he knew that this was wrong in every fiber of his body.

The leader glared at the young one. "Now, will you stop being around the alliance, or do we have to give you to the Lich King?"

"You dare call yourselves horde?"

All six of them turned around. Through unspoken agreement, Brom had his axe out while Legionair had drawn his bow and had already prepared an aimed shot.

The leader looked shocked, then angry. "How dare an orc side with the enemy and fight those who are in the horde!"

Legionair let loose his arrow. It hit the leader's brass knuckle, knocking it off with ease. The leader flinched. The arrow had also made a wicked cut in his hand.

"That'll be you if you don't leave him alone," Legionair said, another arrow already drawn. Magic blazed in the tip of the arrow.

The leader looked terrified. He must have understood that Legionair could have taken off an exact number of hairs on his head and tell him that number beforehand (which he could). He spun to the young one. "Don't let me catch you in Undercity!" With that, they all ran as if their lives depended on it.

The magic in Legionair's arrow died off and his bow and arrow went back into his quiver. Brom's axe went back to his back. They both went to the young undead.

Legionair kneeled down. "Are you okay?" he asked the undead.

The undead looked nervously up. When he saw Legionair, he flung himself at Legionair and hugged him ferociously.

"Thank you!" the undead kid shouted. "Those guys always say alliance are pure evil, but I know the truth!" His grip didn't lessen. "You guys are really nice to me!"

Legionair didn't know what to say. It was a kid, and it was hugging him like he was his dad. Brom had this extremely funny grin on him, but apparently decided to let Legionair talk.

The undead stopped hugging him and stared at Legionair. He had this very happy face. "My name's Verne! It's great to meet you!" He shook Legionair's hand roughly.

Legionair couldn't help but grin. How many times had Aionis done this to him when he was young? It was as if this was an Aionis reincarnation, although he knew that wasn't possible. "It's great to meet you, Verne. My name's Legionair. The orc behind me is known as Brom."

Verne, who just noticed Brom, flew to Brom and shook his had jus as roughly. "Hiya, Brom! This is great! Another horde has decided to join the alliance!"

Brom wanted to say he was still loyal to the horde, but this kid would probably swamp him with so many questions, his head would spin. Instead, he replied, "It's nice to meet you, Verne."

Now Verne was bouncing like crazy, as if his wounds weren't even there. He was so full of energy. "This is great! I get to travel with a great night elf archer and a strong orc warrior!" He was as happy as a ten-year-old getting the toy he always wanted.

Legionair tried to calm him down. "Okay! Okay! Settle down so we can treat your wounds!"

Verne stopped bouncing and looked at Legionair. "I don't need healing," he said, as if that was obvious. "I always get wounds like this. It's nothing. I'm not even bleeding!"

Legionair was confused for a little bit. Then he realized something. "Wait, Verne. What did you mean by the 'I get to travel with you two' part?"

"Awe, Legionair, you big kidder!" Verne replied with a big grin on his face. "You made it sound like I can't come with you!"

Legionair wanted to say that he couldn't, but Verne's last response left him speechless. _Great, I get a crazy, _he thought.

"So, now that I'm all better," Verne said, picking up his hood, "We should go. Where were you off to again?"

Legionair realized that his wounds _were _cured. Without thinking, he said, "Astranaar."

"Cool!" Verne replied, bouncing again. "I'm going into an alliance city! Let's go! Lets go!" He dragged Legionair and Brom in the direction of Ashenvale.

Brom had a half-grinning, half-confused smile. Legionair didn't know what to say.

"I guess we're stuck with him, huh?" Brom asked Legionair.

Verne looked back at the two. "Of course!" he said, and marched on, dragging the two with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since I suck with endings, I'm just not going to try with this chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clarifications:

Everyone in WOW regenerates

R&R, please!


	7. Havoc in All Regions

Once again, I'm not going to try an opening to this story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Word of Caution: This will be long.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following deserve my thanks for reviewing:

Tsar ()

Tipry

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legionair was disgusted.

Not saying the town was disgusting at all. Astranaar was a nice town. Built on a piece of land surrounded by water, there was a main road through the whole thing. There wasn't too bad of a crowd, as usual, but each little shop still had a lot to do with tourists. Novelty items and common snacks were seen everywhere while the inn was doing some special on its rooms. There was a great crowd there. The guards were joining in on the festivities, like there was never anything wrong with the town, which, surprisingly, there wasn't. Not a pickpocket or bad person in sight.

The thing that disgusted Legionair was right next to him. A hyperactive boy wearing a hood to cover his face was right next to him, practically bouncing. He carried a backpack full of stuff from each and every shop, and still was looking for more to buy. This boy, unknown to everyone except Legionair, was an undead in disguise.

Legionair glared at him. "Verne, why do you have to buy one of everything in this town?!" he whispered.

Verne looked up at Legionair, his hood naturally hiding his face even at that angle. "Why not?! It's so exciting and fun and you don't see any of this where I come from." Verne had this, what Legionair now considered, naturally beaming smile as he digged into his backpack. He pulled out a novelty guards badge. It was easy to tell that it was a fake. "You could never get something like this in Undercity!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mention that?" Legionair whispered. He looked around. No one seemed to have heard Verne. He glared at Verne again. "No matter what you say, they'll still consider you an enemy if they knew, so shut up about it."

Verne wasn't looking at Legionair. He was looking at another shop and bouncing again. "I haven't been to that one!" He started to drag Legionair. "Come on! Come on!"

"Verne…" Legionair whined, but there wasn't any point in talking him out of it. Not only did Verne have a one-track mind, he had a wicked grip and decent strength. Legionair would have to make a scene to resist Verne.

As Verne started talking to the shop owner about his wears, Legionair snuck off. Verne would be talking for awhile, so he didn't have to worry. He never spoke of what he was when bickering. Outside, he found a nearby guard.

"Excuse me," Legionair said as he walked to the guard, "but I was wondering if you saw someone. He usually has two braids in his hair, one over each shoulder, with a small ponytail on the back of his head."

The guard looked up from his word puzzle. "Sorry, sir, but I haven't seen someone like that. I would have remembered the braids." He returned to his puzzle.

"Okay," Legionair said, disappointed. He went to another guard and asked the same question, with the same amount of luck. He didn't see any other guards that he didn't ask already. Sighing, he went back to the shop Verne was in. He was deep into discussing prices, so he didn't even notice that Legionair was gone.

Legionair started to give up hope. He had asked every guard in the city and he still didn't know where Aionis was. It had been almost a week since he ran off after the now deceased Katherine. He was really worried. Aionis had always waited at the nearest town he could find when he and Legionair had separated before, but it looked like Astranaar wasn't the place.

Verne had finished paying for his new toy, a wand that shot weak Wrath spells, and looked at Legionair. "What's wrong?"

Legionair looked up. "Nothing…" he mumbled. "Come on, let's see if we can find an inn this time around."

"Okay!" Verne said, his natural smile back on his face. Legionair wondered if he was this was this much of a nut when he was with the horde as they walked out. Verne was proving to be a little mad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Aionis was on a one-person boat on the old lake in Teldrassil. He had taken out a lot of elementals and was rowing back to this one guy at the end. He had asked Aionis a small favor and Aionis accepted. All he wanted was some elemental seeds to see if he could find the problem of why the elementals were running amok. Aionis was staring off into space when his boat rocked violently. Going to the edge, he saw that one stubborn elemental wanted to kill him yet again. Aionis chanted his spell to send that thing packing. Suddenly, the boat flipped over, and Aionis went plunging into the water, his spell lost. The elemental seized the chance and tore his claws right into Aionis' gut…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aionis woke up with the worst jolt he had ever had. Sweat poured from his face and onto a set of linen clothes that looked like a nightgown. He was in a small room made of wood and everything was slightly rocking, like he was on a boat. The room was so plain, it looked like a guest room for poor people. His bed had a nice, soft pillow and nice sheets, also made of linen. Everything on his bed was soaked in sweat.

Aionis looked around in half a daze. He never had a nightmare that did this, and what he remembered of the nightmare, it wasn't really severe. Not sure how he got there, he got out of bed and found a nightstand right next to his bed. He opened the drawer in it and saw a set of his old clothes, layed out very neatly. Pulling off his linen nightgown and wiping the sweat that still clung to his face, he dressed himself in his brown, linen shirt and black, wool pants. He pulled both white socks over his feet, found his leather boots, and pulled them on as well. When he saw a set of hair ties, he began to braid his hair to his liking.

Only when he finished dressing and looked like himself again did he take a closer look at where he was. Not sure whether or not to open the door, he popped the window next to his bed open and stuck his head out.

No matter where he looked, there was water. Lots and lots of water. The sun was directly above him, meaning it was around noon. The nice, sea air felt good on Aionis' face, waking him up a little more. He pulled his head back in and left the window open. It really felt good. He just noticed then that the rest of his stuff was vacant.

The door opened. In walked a young man. He had a lot of the same features as a night elf, but a lot lighter skin and blonde hair cropped short. Not a lot of night elves liked their hair short, so it looked odd when someone did. Aionis didn't think it was a night elf at all, but he couldn't place the species.

"Ah, good, your awake," the man said. "Mister Nigel was wondering if you would be up soon. I'd presume you'd want something to eat?"

Aionis realized he was famished. "Yes, thank you. Could you bring a lot, please?"

"Of course," the man replied. "Would you also like a staff with you?"

Aionis was confused. There was nothing on him that said he carried a staff. "Sure. Thanks."

"I will get them to you shortly, then," the man replied, and left the room.

Aionis, now more confused then ever, started to put the pieces together. He remembered fighting Katherine and was really hurt. Then, he somehow changed into a bear and killed Katherine. When he changed back, he passed out. This "Nigel" person must have picked him up and cured his wounds. That would also explain why he was on the boat. Once again, "Nigel" must have been worried and brought him with to help cure him. Aionis didn't know why "Nigel" helped him, but he would ask when he got the chance.

The door opened again and the man came in, wheeling a cart with lots of food on it inside. He had a staff in one hand. Laying the staff on the wall, he moved the cart to Aionis. "Here you are. Is there anything else you want?"

"No," Aionis said. "Thank you for doing this."

"Then I'll be on my way," the man said. "You can leave the cart here." He walked out.

Aionis put his confusion beside him and started eating. The food was delicious. There was hot lamb soup with a salad on the first shelf of the cart. Some pork was on the other shelf, as well as some chicken, salad dressing, and sweet apple juice. Aionis was completely full when he was done. There wasn't a scrap left.

He wheeled the cart to a corner and went to the staff. It was made out of thick teakwood, but felt really light in his hands. There were various runes in it, meaning there were a lot of spells on it. He saw some that didn't let the staff break by normal weapons, some for strength, agility, and a little for magical capacity. That was rare and expensive. There was also this odd spell that let him channel his spells through the staff. That, too, was really rare. Only the Arch-druid and High Priest could own a staff with that spell. There were a few others, but Aionis couldn't identify them.

He couldn't think of anything else to do, so he decided to walk around the ship. He wasn't sure he was supposed to, but his curiosity got the better of him. His door opened to a decently long hallway. He went to the right and found some stairs. Going up them, he got to another door and opened it. It led onto the deck of the ship. Closing it behind him, he walked onto the deck. He couldn't see anyone.

A glint of silver caught the corner of his eye. Aionis just barely managed to block the sword that was about to strike his head and cleave it in two.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legionair walked out of the inn with Verne. Once again, the inn was booked for the night, so he had to sleep outside of the city. It wasn't too bad. Brom couldn't even disguise himself, so he stayed outside of the city. Legionair had come to like Brom. Brom was very reliable and a good friend. Legionair didn't even want to turn Brom over to the humans in Stormwind. He was too good, even if he was on the enemy's side.

"Legionair, look!" Verne pointed to the edge of the city, his smile never wavering. "There's a commotion near the gate! Let's go! Let's go!" Verne dragged Legionair for the umpteenth time to the gate.

The scene was not pretty. Two or three guards were dead and just lying there. There were also some commoner corpses. At the gate, to Legionair's horror, was a good thirty to fourty undead in plate armor, all with long swords. They all had an odd crest on their breastplate. None of them had helmets on, for some strange reason. There were also some undead spell casters, most likely mages, armed with daggers and amulets on they're necks with the same crest as the undead warriors. All total, they're seemed to be about fourty-five.

Verne tugged at Legionair's sleeve. "Legionair," Verne said in a whisper. Legionair looked down at Verne.

"What?"

Verne, for the first time in awhile, didn't have that smile on his face. "That's the crest of the undead guild, the Chaos Legion. They're most famous for their ruthless behavior and group slaughters of alliance towns. They actually rival that of the undead royal army."

The leader walked up. "Here ye, lowly night elves! We are the Chaos Legion of the great Horde. We shall require lodging from this lowly town, or we shall kill you all!"

The mayor walked up. "Why do you wish this of us?"

"We need lodging to kill the infamous Katherine!" the leader shouted. Legionair could hear an odd snicker, but couldn't figure out where it came from. "Since we are killing her, you should be appreciating our arrival! Now, shall we get lodgings, or-"

The creepiest and most disturbing laugh broke out from someone. Everyone cringed at first, then wondered where the heck it came from. Legionair spun around, now knowing where it came from. Verne was laughing his head off with that creepy laugh. He was holding his stomach and bent over, it was so hard. Everyone saw this, and probably wondered what kind of person could laugh so hideously.

Verne, still laughing, but weakly, said, "You really think that you guys will kill her?!" He started laughing again.

The leader was pissed. "How dare you laugh at us, you little whelp! You dare say we won't be able to kill her?!"

Verne stopped laughing, but he did still snicker. "I _know _you won't be able to kill her. She's already dead, you dimwits!" He started laughing again, but at a lesser scale.

The leader twitched. "What do you mean, she's already dead?!"

Verne stopped laughing, his smile back. "Because I saw her die with my own eyes!" Everyone stared at him.

"Are you saying you killed her?" the major said.

"No!" Verne said in an euphoric kind of fashion. "I saw the guy that killed her! He was quite a fighter, too!" Verne was beaming. "He was really good! His magic was blazing everywhere and he still fought after her daggers impaled him and he sliced her to death and he was so cool! His twin braids were flying everywhere and he was ten times better than you!"

_Twin braids? _Legionair thought. He gasped silently. _He saw Aionis?!_

"Some guy kills a rouge undead and you say he's better than the entire guild of the Chaos Legion?!" the leader of the guild yelled. "You take that back!"

"Or what? You'll kill me?!" Verne replied. "You guys couldn't kill a cockroach even if you only needed to breathe on it!"

That set the whole guild off. "Kill him!" they all shouted. A mage started casting a spell.

"Immolate!" Verne shouted. The fire launched from his hands and hit the mage that was casting the spell. The mage fell to the ground, dead instantly. Everyone except Legionair moved away from him about three or four yards. Night elves couldn't cast that spell, even if they wanted to. The secret was out.

"You reject!" one of the warriors shouted and ran full force at Verne. Verne flicked out a concealed dagger and punched a hole straight through the plate armor. The warrior, surprisingly, fell to the ground dead. Verne had apparently cast a spell through his dagger and straight into the guy's chest. Legionair looked at the dagger. It was surprisingly familiar.

It was Katherine's dagger.

"Anyone else want to hurt me?!" Verne called with the biggest smile he ever had. Katherine's other dagger was in his other hand. He had declared war on The Chaos Legion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aionis pushed back the person that had attacked him. To his surprise, it was a girl. Wearing chain mail armor and holding a pair of falchion swords, she looked dazzling in the light. Her hair was blonde and her eyes looked like a sunset. With light skin, she was beautiful. The only thing that didn't look beautiful was the bloodlust behind those eyes.

"I see your awake, night elf," she said. Hr voice was light, but firm. "That's good. This means that I can finally duel you, you heartless jerk." Her swords were radiating.

"What?" Aionis managed to get out of his mouth. "I do believe this is the first time I've ever seen you, so what the heck are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me," she replied. "You and your whole race deserve to die. You think you could get away with killing my race, the blood elves?"

"Blood elves?!" Aionis sputtered. "My race has never attacked blood elves in my life!"

"Don't lie to me, night elf!" she screamed. "If it wasn't for your worthless race, we blood elves would have lived with the humans!" There was deeper meaning in her voice. "You dare call yourselves elves?! You should all die!"

Aionis was speechless in rage. She hated him just because he was a night elf. She hated all night elves for who they were.

She pointed one of her swords at him. "I hereby challenge you to a duel, night elf. You shall pay for what you've done." She put herself in an attack position. "I am Adalia, greatest female paladin of all the blood elves. State your name so I might give you a tombstone."

Aionis, furious, readied his staff in fighting position. "I am Aionis, druid of Teldrassil and killer of the undead pirate, Katherine. In my name, I shall defeat you!"

"Then en-garde, night elf!" She shouted, and ran straight for Aionis. She brought her right sword down hard. Aionis not only blocked it, but also parried it to the side and did a horizontal slice with his staff. Adalia blocked it with her other sword and slice with her first sword. Aionis blasted his Moonfire spell at it and pushed away the other one. Jumping back, he began casting his next spell.

Adalia shouted something, and a spiritual hammer appeared and rocketed straight at Aionis. It hit dead on, knocking the wind out of Aionis. His spell lost, Adalia took the chance and flew to Aionis. Without any armor on, Aionis couldn't let her hit him with her swords. He blocked one sword and dodged the second one. He let loose his next spell, Insect Swarm. Out of nowhere, a dozen or so insects came and battered Adalia. They forced her to back up, giving Aionis just enough to complete his next spell. His Wrath spell hit Adalia right on, but as he suspected, her armor had spell barriers on it, so it only did a little damage. However, it got Adalia off-balance, letting Aionis tackle her and send her flying. She hit the railing of the ship, but didn't fall off. That was Aionis' plan, but he snapped his fingers from its failure.

"I'm glad you are good," Adalia said, getting up. "It wouldn't be worth it if you were weak."

"Thanks, I think," Aionis said, then began his next spell.

Adalia sprinted to Aionis. She did not want Aionis to finish his spell. Adalia did a downward cut at Aionis. Aionis sidestepped and rammed the tip of his staff into her gut. Stopping his chant, he shot his Moonfire through his staff. It sent her flying to the edge of the boat again. This time, his spell did almost it's full potential. That confused Aionis. The only thing that did that was a Mark of the Wild druid barrier spell. Curious, he started chanting his next spell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All the undead ran straight for Verne. Legionair shot his Multi Aimed shot, his personal creation. The three arrows ran three warriors straight through, killing them. Using his new wand, Verne got a fourth one with his wand and a fifth one with his Immolate spell. _7 down, 38 to go, _Legionair thought, sadly.

Legionair put his bow back and his pulled out his pair of short swords. Locking one with the enemy's long sword, he used the other to lob its head off. The undead fell to the ground as three more took its place. Groaning, he leaped over them, slicing one of their heads along the way, and did a 360 on the ground, taking out the other two.

Verne had it way rougher. A set of five warriors surrounded him, all holding back for what Verne could do. All of the sudden, all five warriors crumpled to the ground. Verne held five weird colored shards in his hand. He had apparently sheathed one of his daggers before casting the spell. Pocketing the shards, he noticed three more running at him. Sighing, he chanted a quick spell. Balls of purple darkness came shooting from behind him. They hit all three undead, killing them. Verne had this scary grin, like he enjoyed his own race falling to the ground.

Legionair had sheathed his pair of swords and pulled out his set of axes. Two warriors came at him at the same time. He blocked both of their swords with his axes. A third one got behind him and slashed his back. Cringing from the pain, Legionair got to a knee from his sudden weakness. The undead behind him rose his sword to kill Legionair.

The undead fell to the ground in vertical halves. The two that were attacking Legionair looked up, and Legionair saw a battle-axe cleave both of their heads off in one slice. Legionair looked back at his savior. Brom stood tall over Legionair, his battle-axe now coated with blood, and his eyes filled with rage. Legionair smiled. The undead had something to worry about now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adalia, furious, did another death run at Aionis. Aionis had completed his spell. As he cast it, Adalia swung her sword down hard. It collided with an invisible force and only got to cut Aionis' shirt. Aionis cast another Moonfire at Adalia. She brought her sword up quickly, blocking it. Aionis jumped over her and chanted his next spell. Adalia turned around just before Aionis threw his Faerie Fire spell. She now radiated with a pink-purple light, making her look even more dazzling. Aionis actually blushed before Adalia ran at him again. Using his staff, he parried her first blade and blocked her second one. The first one came at him again, and he dodged it. Unfortunately, the tip of the blade left a scar on his face.

Leaping back, both prepared themselves to attack again. Adalia didn't look too good. She was panting from all the Moonfires that had hit her. Aionis wasn't that far off. Casting all those spells wiped him out. He couldn't beat her in physical combat, but if he used any stronger spell than Moonfire, she would die. Aionis merely wanted to beat her.

An incantation popped into his head. Going off of instinct, he cast the spell automatically. Winds whipped around Adalia, trapping her in a cyclone. The winds sliced at her again and again, making her weaker and weaker. Her swords left her hands and shot out of the cyclone in random directions. Aionis, holding onto the spell, was losing energy, fast. Releasing the spell, the winds died down, and Adalia fell to the ground. When she got up, Aionis' staff was against her neck.

Both panted hard. Adalia looked up at Aionis. "Well done, night elf," she said. "No wonder you guys got cocky and attacked blood elves."

Aionis didn't want to hear that anymore. "Since I won, you could at least call me Aionis instead of night elf. And I don't know what's going on, but the night elves in Teldrassil do not go and attack blood elves."

"Heh," she said, then got up. Aionis let her. "I'll only grant you the title of calling you by your name, night elf." She glared at him. "Just don't expect it every time."

Aionis smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said. Then he sat down hard. All the energy that he used to beat her left just enough to keep him alive and concious. He was really tired. Adalia got her swords and sheathed them.

"I told you, Adalia," someone said from above. They both looked up. On the railing of the platform where the wheel was sat a Tauren. Naturally muscular, he had long, curved horns. His skin was darker than most Tauren and his hooves were shoeless and sockless. Wearing high-grade leather armor, he cradled a staff in his big, strong hands. He wore a nose ring and had some hair braided under his chin. "You were going to lose."

"Why's that, Nigel?!" Adalia shouted. "He got just as tired as me!"

"Did you notice he didn't cast a spell that could have seriously harmed you?" Nigel pointed out. "If he had wanted to kill you, he would have done so."

Adalia shut up on that one. She knew Nigel was right. He was always right about that kind of thing. That made her sick.

"If it wasn't for my Gift of the Wild barrier spell, you would have lost as soon as his Wrath had hit you," Nigel continued. "You let your hatred towards night elves get the better of your fighting strategy, Adalia. You need to learn to focus."

Gritting her teeth, she said, "Yes, Nigel." She stormed off into the hallway Aionis had come from and slammed the doors shut. Aionis cringed at the slam. The Tauren was kind, but fierce. He knew just what to say to tick Adalia off. If this was the Nigel that had saved Aionis, he felt that this would be a long boat ride.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now that Brom had joined the fight, the undead didn't stand a chance. Yelling his war cry, Brom ran straight at an undead and sliced him in half. When a second undead rose his sword in defense, Brom jus sliced through that as well.

Legionair saw the remaining four mages clustered together and got an idea. Putting mana in his arrow, he shot it over their heads. On his command, it shattered, letting tons of mana arrows rain down on the mages. Unfortunately, they saw it coming and had cast a priest's barrier spell. None of the arrows hit them, but a few strays managed to kill one of the warriors. "Oh come on!" Legionair shouted before going after another warrior.

Verne was enjoying himself to no end. He started chanting a long spell. A ball of dark-blue light was above him and a magic circle was under his feet. The undead knew what he was doing and charged right at him. Just before they could reach him, a pair of invisible hands grabbed two of their heads and squeezed them 'til they looked like toothpicks. Out of nowhere came a weird looking ghost. It looked like an upside-down raindrop with glowing yellow eyes and large arms and hands. Each arm had a very sophisticated looking bracer on them. This ghost-thing roared and ran it's entire fist straight through another warrior. Verne, smiling gleefully, shot another warrior with his Immolate spell, killing him as well.

Brom was racking up a body count. He had sliced through three more when he charged at the mages. They all simultaneously cast fireballs at Brom. Dodging them, Brom got right into their faces and sliced all four in one stroke. Looking around, he saw that they were trying to do an undead ritual to get some more undead to help. Grinning at their failure, he ran to another one.

Legionair was getting sick of the remaining undead. He threw a weird type of bear tooth trap near a small cluster. One of the undead stepped in it. It exploded, taking four of them automatically. Legionair fell to the ground on a knee. The wound on his back combined with all the magic he did wiped him out. He had to rely on Brom and Verne to take out the last four.

Verne got bored and let his ghost fight. It rammed it's fist into one guys chest and cracked a second one's head. The last warrior, minus the boss, got behind it and slashed right through it. It let out a horrible scream and dissipated. Verne, seeing this, got enraged and shot five Immolates at the warrior. It died on the second one and got trashed by the other three.

Brom had locked his axe with the leader's sword. They both pushed hard on eachother.

"Why do you fight us, orc?!" the leader shouted. "We are both Horde!"

"I may belong to the Horde, but I'm an warrior first, orc second!" Brom shouted back. "As a warrior, I must live up to my vow with Legionair. As an orc, I won't let any other race kill the night elves besides ours!" With that, he pushed the leader's sword away and ran his axe through his gut. The leader, now in two pieces, had wide eyes as he died.

The battle over, Brom put his axe on his back and sighed. _I shouldn't have done that, _he thought, _but I couldn't let him blab about what I'm doing. I couldn't. _He stared off into space and wondered what would happen if any of his family found out that he had made friends with a night elf. It was not a pretty sight.

Legionair and Verne got next to him and poked him. Out of his staring, he noticed that each and every one of he night elves was staring at the three. Verne's hood had apparently fallen off in the battle, revealing that he was an undead. It must have come to a shock when they realized two horde were helping the night elves by killing fellow horde.

The major walked up to them. "I don't know what to say," he said. "I am shocked that two Horde dare show up in our city." He sighed. "However, for saving us, I have to honor the saviors, no matter what allegiance they may be on."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Verne said, perking up. "Me and Brom have decided to join the alliance. We both got sick of being Horde. Well, at least, he got sick of it. _I _was banished." He said, proudly. Legionair bonked him in the head. "Ow. What was that for?!" he said, looking at Legionair.

"Verne, sane people aren't proud of being banished by their own race," Legionair said, matter-of-factly.

"Legionair!" Verne said, defensively. "How dare you call me sane! That's insulting to me!"

"Verne, that just proved you _are _insane," Legionair shot back.

"Oh," Verne said, speechless for the first time.

"A-anyway," the major stated. The gang realized where they were again. "I am to wondering how to compensate you three for your success in defending us."

"I have an idea, but I need to talk to Verne for a second," Legionair said. He moved away from him, dragging Verne along. Brom, who suddenly became obedient, followed.

"Okay, Verne," Legionair said, stopping. "You said you saw a guy with two braids kill Katherine. Do you have any idea where this guy went?"

Verne looked confused. "The guy with two braids? Yeah, but why do you need to know that?"

"He's my brother, and I plan on giving him a beating for being alone for all this time," Legionair said, bluntly.

"A quarrel?" Verne said, perking up. "Sure! Sure! I'll tell! He got dragged off to Booty Bay."

Legionair couldn't say anything. It was so blunt.

"Verne," Brom started. "How do you know this?"

"I asked the guys that took him."

Legionair, now furious, turned back to the major. Walking forward, he said, "We have discussed it, and we would merely ask for provisions and a map to Booty Bay."

"Very well," the major said. "I shall get them. We only ask that the orc and undead do not disturb us again."

"Deal," Legionair said, ending it. When they got what they wanted, the three adventurers left.

"Yay!" Verne said when they left. "We have a quest! We're off to get revenge on a family member!"

"Verne, that's not the case," Brom replied, but Verne was too excited to hear it. Legionair was somewhere else in his mind. Now that he knew where to go, he would get Aionis back.

_If you die, Aionis, I'm going to kill you, _Legionair thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nigel jumped off of the railing and landed next to Aionis. "I take it your name is Aionis?" he said.

"Yeah," Aionis replied. He was still fairly weak.

"Nice to meet you, Aionis," Nigel said, in a happy tone. "My name's Nigel, as you already know. If you'd like, I can help you back to your room."

"That's ok," Aionis said, getting up. He was a little wobbly, but not bad. "I can do it." He started walking, but stopped after a few steps. "By the way, why did you help me out?"

Nigel smiled. "That will come later. For now, just rest up for the day. They'll be something special tomorrow."

"Okay," Aionis replied. He was too tired to care. Walking back to his room, he put his staff down and sat on his bed. Nigel was nice enough to help him, even if he was on the wrong side. That meant Nigel was a nice Tauren. Lying down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling.

_I hope Legionair's all right, _he thought. Not realizing he called his brother by a name he didn't like, Aionis continued to stare at the ceiling, letting his mind drift on the past few moments.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There's chapter seven for you! I hope you all like it.

Some things to clarify on:

There is no such thing as a personally created spell in WOW.

People do not learn spells on the fly.

A Horde member can't kill another Horde member, even in a duel.

Read & Review, please!


	8. Aionis vs Nigel

Since I'm getting bored of waiting for awhile before I write, I'm just going to write. So, you'll probably be reading this and I'll have written a few more chapters. : P

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

These people deserve my thanks for reviewing my story:

Tipry

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aionis had rested, relaxed, and had a few more meals in his stomach by noon the next day. Now he layed on the net rigging on the ship. Hooking his arms through the net and tangling his legs in the net as well, he found that it was very comfortable. The sea breeze whiffed around him, keeping him cool in the cloudless sky. Nigel said there'd be something special today, but Aionis didn't care. His mind was wandering.

It wandered to a moment a few years ago, when he had turned 30. Everyone was glad that he was old enough to learn the spell, Tranquility, since it was getting more and more common that young night elves were being attacked by stray Nightstalkers. On that same day, they found out where he went during the weekends. He always told them he was just going to a small house with a friend. What he really did was lay on the Dolanaar Inn's roof, just staring up at the sky. They got a little mad, but didn't scold him or anything. They just told him he couldn't do it anymore, that he was too young to go up to that height.

_Oh, how they'd scold me now, _Aionis thought with a grin. He would have never imagined how wonderful it was to travel. He thought that, although it'd be fun, it would be a little more boring and difficult. Now he had an orc as a friend, dueled a blood elf, been saved by a Tauren, and killed an undead in about eight days. He didn't know the world was so small, yet big at the same time.

The rigging started to bounce a little. That meant someone was coming up. When he looked to see who it was, he saw Adalia, with a disappointed face, like he took her spot.

"Can't you go snooze on another rigging?" she asked in a half-mad tone while she came up beside him and curled up in the same manner as Aionis.

"The other one isn't facing the breeze," Aionis replied, calmly. The mood felt so good, even if someone that hated him was only two feet away.

"That's why I like this one," Adalia said, annoyed. Aionis expected her to nag him for awhile, but she left it at that.

After a long, silent pause, Adalia said, "So… you have any family, night elf?"

Aionis didn't move. "First of all, it's Aionis. Secondly, yeah. A set of parents and an older brother."

Adalia didn't expect him to answer, so she didn't know what to say.

"You?" Aionis asked.

Adalia kind of looked down. "All my family died during the First War when I was still Night Elf."

Aionis was puzzled. "Didn't that happen over a thousand years ago?" he asked.

"Yeah," Adalia replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, that means you're over a thousand years old, correct?" Aionis responded.

Adalia blushed out of instinct. "One thousand, two hundred and ninety seven, to be precise."

Aionis looked at her suddenly. "Even the Arch-druid isn't that old, and he led our people into hiding over five-hundred years ago."

"Blood elves found a way to not only retard their aging, but also to look younger, night elf," she responded. "To your standards, I only look about thirty six, right?"

"I'd say thirty eight, actually," Aionis said, chuckling. Since Adalia didn't respond, Aionis asked, "So how long have you known Nigel?"

Adalia smiled on that one. "About ten years now," she replied. "He's really a push-over, if you know how to do it."

"Not from what I know of him," Aionis responded. "He seems really stern."

"Not always," Adalia began. "For about two to three years, he was such a push-over, you could tell him to do a period and he'd try." She laughed. "Like boys could!"

"Period?" Aionis asked, quizzically. "Is that what blood elves call 'that time of the month'?"

Adalia's skin suddenly became scarlet. Shifting, she elbowed Aionis in the gut.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Aionis said, casting a Rejuvenation spell under his breath.

"That was for embarrassing me," Adalia said, still blushing. "A-anyway, as I was saying, Nigel was a push-over for a few years. Then, around the fourth year I knew him, he started getting moody. It wasn't like him. When I visited him in his hometown, he was either mad at me, lost in thought, or throwing a tantrum like some two-year old."

"That's when some high-arch druid checked him out. It turned out that he was one of few druids to be able to shapeshift."

Aionis looked up, startled. "Shapeshift?"

"Yeah, shapeshift. Apparently, only one in a hundred druids could do that. After they found out, Nigel had to train for about a year, without anyone to see him. That year was long and horrible. I was so bored back at my place. After that year, I could see him again. When I did, I knew he had changed. His personality was only a little off, but he had lost his entire characteristic of being a pushover. He also had to meditate an hour a day. For awhile, he let me down from what he had to do. I got used to it though, and we became the same kind of friends we had been before his mood swings."

Aionis was lost in thought. He had shapeshifted as well, but if it meant he would change, he didn't want anyone to find out. Who he was is all he had. His stuff never showed up with him. When he asked Nigel, he just said it wasn't with him. He didn't even have a copper to his name anymore.

_But if it meant that horror-fest would never happen again, it might be worth it, _he thought. He hated it when it happened. He never wanted to shape change again, even if it was a rare occurrence in the world of druids.

"Aionis! Adalia!" someone called from below. The two on the rigging looked down to see Nigel below them. He held his staff as well as Aionis', which he left below. "Can you two come down for a moment?"

"He's sweet," Adalia said, not loud enough for Nigel to hear. "He is such a good alchemist, too. That's how we kept you alive, you know."

"Didn't need to know that one," Aionis replied, climbing down.

When they got to the bottom, Nigel threw Aionis his new staff. "You put a new spell on this staff already?" he asked.

Aionis caught it. "I like my staff with some custom spells on it when I use it." He answered.

"Okay, then," Nigel said, with an odd tone in his voice. "Shall we get started, then?"

"Started?" Adalia asked before Aionis.

Nigel had begun to ignore them. He was chanting a lengthy spell. Aionis recognized the druidic casting language automatically, but there was something in the spell that seemed extremely powerful. He placed the spell a few seconds later.

"Why's he casting Entangling Roots? He doesn't seem to be targeting anything," he pointed out to Adalia.

As he finished that statement, Nigel completed the spell. The flow of nature pumped through his every vein as he shaped the spell to his desires. The sea rumbled as his spell gave way. Aionis could practically hear the roots from underwater screaming with their new magic.

That's when he saw it. The roots from underwater were coming up from the sea floor. They kept on growing and growing until a certain point, then they spread out. The roots became a wide platform, the top perfectly level, the bottom extremely rooty, like a jungle gym. As the roots slowed down, the edges became straight. When the roots stopped, there was a giant root platform emerged from the bottom of the ocean.

Nigel fell to one knee, panting heavily. He pulled out a bottle from his pack with bright blue liquid in it. He put it to his lips and drank the whole thing down.

"Nigel, you say when you do that, it's like you drank about fifty beers, it's such a bad hangover," Adalia stated, looking worried.

"It's okay," Nigel replied, suddenly himself again. "I need to live with it this time around." He turned to Aionis. "I'll see you on the platform for our duel."

As he finished, Nigel chanted a language foreign to Aionis. In front of Aionis' eyes, Nigel began a shapeshift. His arms grew feathers as he squatted down, his feet now talons. The natural snout of being a Tauren turned into the beak of a bird. After a few more anatomical disgustingness to Aionis, Nigel had become a giant bird. He spread his new wings out and took off to the platform. As soon as he landed on the new platform, he changed back into the Tauren, Nigel.

Aionis stared at Adalia. "What is it with you two challenging me to a duel?" he asked.

Adalia didn't answer. She looked speechless. Aionis didn't want to press it further.

"Hey, night elf."

Aionis looked to where the voice was coming from. Up near the wheel, about two dozen blood elves were staring at him.

"Mister Nigel has that rare look in his eyes," one of them said. "I suggest you get over there. I also suggest you do the best you can. You should actually try to kill him. He's beaten them all. He's gone to far greater lengths to duel people he deems worthy."

Aionis looked at the group, then at the "dueling platform." When he looked at the group again, he smiled. "Should I show off, or just swim?"

"I think he should show off to me," another blood elf replied.

"Me too," a third said.

"You heard the crowd," the first one said. "Show off."

Aionis had gotten the most wicked grin on his face. "Got a bow, arrow, and some hewn rope?"

A few blood elves threw him the items in question. Aionis gathered them up. "This is going in the record books," he said, and was off. He climbed to the crow's nest and tied the rope onto the arrow. Don't ask how, he just did. Then he tied the other end onto the mast. After that, he notched the arrow onto the bow.

"I'm glad I learned archery from my brother," he muttered. Pulling the bow hard, he let it loose. The arrow flew onto the platform and stuck there hard. The rope became as tight as a guitar string. Aionis heard some awes of admiration from below. "Now the fun begins," he said to himself. Jumping onto the rope, he used his boots to stop the heat from the friction as he slid down the new path. As soon as he was about to hit the bottom, he jumped off, doing a triple front flip before touching down on the platform. His staff never left his hands.

The cheers were heard from the boat. Whirling around, he decided to take a bow. The cheers didn't die down. Only when Aionis decided to turn and face Nigel when the woots and whistles died down.

"You're a major show off, you know that?" Nigel said with a disgusted look.

"Considering what you did to give us a dueling platform, I think I deserved my latest maneuver," Aionis gloated. He rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't believe how long it took to learn that."

"First lesson I'm going to teach you about the world: Druids should stay with druid techniques, as well as paladins, hunters, warriors, you name it," Nigel said with a cool head. He had already gotten into the common staff battle stance.

"If this is going to be a lesson, you're in for one of yourself," Aionis replied, fitting into his old battle stance. It was a little like the warrior's stance, but it had a lot to do with the druidic stance.

"Lesson two: that is not a druidic fighting stance," Nigel replied, circling Aionis.

Aionis, not feeling like talking, more like fighting, started the fight. Launching himself at Nigel, he did the common horizontal swing. Nigel easily blocked the attack and shouted the spell words for Moonfire. Aionis used Nigel as a focal point to pivot himself, making the Moonfire miss him easily. Pushing himself off of that pivot point, Aionis flew to the edge of the platform. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Aionis raced past Nigel, striking his staff near the midriff. Nigel deflected it, but couldn't counter-attack before Aionis was out of his reach.

When Aionis stopped to turn around, Nigel flew to Aionis. He did a 360 with his staff in his hands. Aionis blocked the strike, but barely managed to get out of another Moonfire's path from doing so. Nigel tried to ram the butt of his staff into Aionis' foot. Aionis blasted his own Moonfire at the staff. It didn't brake the staff, but it made the staff move just enough to just miss his boot. He pushed himself away from Nigel, going to the other side of the platform. Aionis skidded to a stop, then launched himself at Nigel again. Using his staff like a sword, he stabbed his staff hard. Nigel used his staff to stop the thrust with ease. Aionis countered with a high kick in the shoulder. That hide of Nigel's was so thick, Nigel barely felt it. Aionis did, though. It hurt like hell. Aionis pushed himself away again and cast a small Rejuvenation spell.

"You don't waste your energy on minimal pain. That's lesson three," Nigel responded.

"Now how would you know with that stupid hide of yours?" Aionis replied. He flew at Nigel once more.

Back at the boat, all the blood elves were watching with awe. They kept on saying things like, "The night elf is good," and, "Finally, Nigel gets someone good at fighting," and stuff like that. Adalia didn't know what to say. She has never seen Nigel do this before. All the other blood elves did, but she couldn't remember any time that he did this. She was starting to get creeped out.

Back on the platform, Aionis and Nigel were really duking it out. Neither one could break the other's defenses. Aionis threw spell after attack after spell, but Nigel blocked them all. Aionis had more difficulty. All the while, Nigel was shouting his "lessons" at Aionis. He wanted to beat Nigel just for doing it.

The roar of Nigel's Wrath spell was calmed after Aionis dodged it. They both were decently tired.

"For someone taught the ways of the druid in the wrong way, you're good," Nigel said between pants.

"How do you know how I was taught?" Aionis demanded, also between pants.

"Simple," Nigel began. "When I saw you fight Adalia, I knew you were taught wrong. You're not using your powers to their full extent. You aren't even letting the call of the animal within you take over. I know you can shapeshift." He pointed to his head. "I'm not dumb. It's time you let loose the call of the wild, Aionis."

"First of all, I am using the power of my magic to its full extent," Aionis corrected. "It's me that's holding it back. I'm just not strong enough. Secondly, I don't want to shapeshift. You might like it, but I don't."

"Say what you want, the Shapeshifting power is in you, and I plan to awaken it," Nigel replied. With that, Nigel charged again. He brought his staff down hard at Aionis' head. Aionis blocked it, but barely. Nigel automatically kicked Aionis in the gut. The force of the kick sent Aionis flying to the edge. His staff flew to the opposite edge, but didn't fall off.

"You can't win without your new powers!" Nigel screamed. "Now your either going to die or awaken your dormant powers." He blasted a Moonfire at Aionis. Aionis, having to take the blunt of the blow hard, fell off the edge. A loud splash was heard. Nigel walked over and looked down. The ripples of a heavy object remained, nothing more. After a few moments, Nigel shrugged. "Guess he chose death."

"Guess again."

Nigel spun around, just to get hit by a plasma orb. His shield took out half of the damage, but it still pitched him back. He barely stayed on the platform, but he was left wide open. Aionis swiped his staff up and shot his next spell, Entangling Roots, right at Nigel. The roots that made the platform coiled themselves around Nigel's legs. They got up to his stomach before Aionis stopped them. Unlike when Nigel called them forth, the roots didn't scream.

Nigel glared at Aionis, furious. "How did you trick me like that?!" he demanded.

Aionis shrugged. "I just blasted a Wrath spell at the water. You didn't notice the fact that I was using the roots from below to swing to the other side." Aionis tapped his head. "Looks like you were dumb."

The roots screamed again. The roots that had trapped Nigel were returning to their first form, a flat piece of the platform. Nigel grinned. As the roots screamed yet again, Aionis flew to the arrow that was still in the platform. Roots shot up right where Aionis was standing moments before. Aionis reached the arrow and pulled it out just before more roots ensnared his legs. However, they went all the way up to his mid-chest, thankfully not trapping his arms.

"It seems you were caught off guard," Nigel retorted. "I created this whole platform. Do you think I didn't have the strength to manipulate the roots that had ensnared me?"

"How can you not hear the roots screaming?" Aionis demanded. "They're practically as loud as an explosion."

"What's the point of listening to roots when they will still do as you wish!?" Nigel retorted. "Nature may be more powerful than us, but we can still control it at whim! You were never taught how to do this, which is why you are going to lose this duel!"

Aionis was angry. "You think nature's a toy?!" he shouted.

"Is it anything else?" Nigel asked.

"If you don't know the answer to that," Aionis said, calling the power of one of his staff spells to existence, "then it's time I taught you something!"

Aionis' staff was warping. Curving up, it got thinner. A now visible thread was connecting the two ends. Once the magic was done, Aionis held a bow in his hands, made just for him. He notched the arrow onto the bow and pulled back hard.

"You think a mere arrow will help you?!" Nigel retorted, laughing.

"Let's find out!" Aionis shouted. The tip of the arrow now blazed with mana. Aionis let loose the arrow. It slammed into Nigel. It didn't do any damage, but that's not what Aionis was going for.

His next spell made the roots let go of him. He tried to be as gentle as possible, but they still let out odd yelps. Aionis then charged straight for Nigel. His speed was faster than ever before. Before Nigel could block, Aionis was right in his face. He did a 360 with his staff. When they hit Nigel, Nigel thought they felt like a pair of blades cutting into him. Aionis then used his new speed to get behind Nigel, who was now stunned, and slash a dagger right through Nigel's hide. Nigel screamed, but Aionis wasn't done. Calling more mana into his hands, he brought a small ball of fire to his left hand.

"Fireball!" Aionis shouted. The flaming ball slammed into Nigel's back, sending him flying. He landed hard on the front of himself. Nigel managed to get up and spin around just as Aionis completed his next spell. A ball of ice slammed into Nigel. Everything except his head was now covered in a thick layer of ice. Nigel shouted the words for Moonfire, but his magic never came to him. Aionis, with another mad sprint, got into his face again and brought the end of his staff up to Nigel's throat.

Everyone except Aionis was stunned. From the experiences with Nigel, they knew that druids couldn't go at that speed or cast those spells. For a few moments there was silence. Then the boat erupted with cheers. All the blood elves were wooting and whistling for Aionis. Never had they seen Nigel beat, much less like that.

Aionis snapped his fingers. The ice around Nigel deteriorated. Nigel fell to one knee, panting hard. Aionis' staff left his throat.

"How… how did you do that?" Nigel said, gasping.

"I never underestimated nature," Aionis responded. "In return, it never underestimated me. I believe it was that which let me learn spells and techniques from other classes. Warrior, Mage, Rouge, Hunter, even a little Priest. I know a little of them all." Aionis glared at Nigel. "You could have too, if you hadn't been taught that nature's a toy." He waved the boat to come near. It revved up. "Next time, don't tell me how to do what I do. It might be fatal."

The boat had come right next to the platform. Aionis pulled Nigel up. He dragged the now half-limp Tauren to the boat. Adalia ran foreword and started chanting a healing spell. Aionis smiled. "That was tiring," he said, now exhausted. "I'll, uh, be going to sleep now." He hobbled off to his room.

"You know," Nigel said, hoarsely, "I think he's mad."

"Reminds me of someone I know," Adalia replied, laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I know that was so a soap opera ending, and yeah, it was also a fast ending as well, but I couldn't think of another way. Sorry!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some clarifications:

Moonfire always comes from above, not an odd direction at will.

One class can't learn another classes techniques.

You can't use Entangling Roots to negate another Entangling Roots.

Entangling Roots cannot be used to set up a battlefield.

There is no right or wrong way to use spells and their deities in the game.

ALL druids can shapeshift.

Roots do not scream. They just yelp.

Read & Review, please!


	9. When One's Desperate

Once again, I will not try an opening.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reviewing:

Tsar ()

Tipry

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week had passed since Legionair, Brom, and Verne had left Astranaar. Dodging the Horde City, Crossroads, had delayed them a little bit, but they reached their destination of Ratchet.

"Verne, are you sure there's a boat that leads to Booty Bay?" Legionair asked as he looked at the barren dock.

"For the thousandth time, yes!" Verne nearly shouted. "Jeez, your hopeless! Why can't you trust me on this one?!"

"I trust you," Legionair started, "but where's the boat?"

Brom rolled his eyes. "Verne, you forgot to mention the fact that the boats take a week to get to each continent, didn't you?"

Verne, oddly, blushed. "Oops," he muttered.

"I guess you also failed to mention the fact that, if my dates are correct, it'll be another four days for the boat to come back," Brom pointed out.

Verne seemed to blush even further.

"Great!" Legionair shouted. "We're stuck in this town for four days with a limited supply of money while Aionis is halfway across the world in who-knows-what kind of trouble!"

"And I thought I could make a scene," Verne said. "I'm thoroughly impressed. You have to teach me your technique."

Legionair bonked Verne in the head, hard.

"Ow!" Verne shouted. "Why do you keep doing that to me?!"

"Because you deserve it, Verne!" Legionair shouted. Honestly, he didn't know why he was blowing his top at Verne, but he had a good guess.

"Look, we won't be leaving anytime soon, so lets get a cheap inn and wait it out," Brom said, trying to stop Legionair. He seemed to get more tempered each day as they traveled. He had even suggested a fake capture transport through Crossroads to speed things up.

Legionair seemed to calm down. "Okay," he said, very slowly. "Lets get an inn and just… wait." He had some trouble saying the word _wait. _

"Hey, look on the bright side, Legionair," Verne pointed out. "At least Ratchet is a neutral city, as is Booty Bay."

Legionair glared at Verne. Verne, naturally, didn't back down. Brom knew it was because Verne was insane, which was proven in Crossroads, after a debate, which was made when Brom said Verne was a sane undead. They had tested him under his request and said that there was little saneness in him. The difference between his sane level and insane level was what was presumed the cause of Verne's style of fighting and conversing. Frankly, Brom didn't care. Neither did Legionair when he told him. Verne didn't care, either, so in the end it was dropped.

Legionair whirled around and stalked in the direction of an inn they had passed. Verne and Brom persued with caution.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Three days earlier…_

The ship that had held Aionis had just docked. Aionis, Nigel, and Adalia got off the ship with all the cargo they had brought with them. Ten minutes after they finished, the boat took off with its new passengers.

"Well, that was boring for five days," Aionis remarked, dragging a set of crates on a cart.

"After a few years, you get used to it," Adalia remarked, pulling the same amount of crates.

Nigel didn't say anything. Aionis had learned that Nigel was holding a grudge on him for beating him in combat. It was rather annoying.

Booty Bay was astounding to Aionis. Built practically over the cove of water, there were about five or six levels in the city. It was almost entirely made out of wood, with the odd giant turtle shell in it. Aionis and gang passed a path that led through a miniature mountain, also made out of wood. There were merchants galore in this city. Fisherman, weapon salesman, traveling supplies, it was all there. On the top level, it seemed that it had nothing but inns, which still looked packed. Taverns popped up every now and again between shops. Only slivers of alleyways were existent, and they, too, had odd shops in them. The homeless didn't exist in this town, just the poor. A giant building was near the middle, going up five of the six levels, giving traffic only to the first and sixth level. Adalia pointed out various shops, saying whether or not they were good places to go to.

One thing Aionis noted was that there were races galore. Humans, dwarfs, creepy stubby people Nigel called Gnomes, Dranei, Orcs, what Nigel called Trolls, Blood Elves, Tauren, and undead. The only race absent appeared to be night elves. It got worse when everyone started staring at him, as if they've never seen a night elf before. It made Aionis uneasy.

They arrived at a particular store. It was small, but sturdy. It had recently been painted the color of warm blood, from what Aionis could tell, but Nigel said it was "fire red."

"This is where we part, Aionis," Nigel said, suddenly.

"What?" Aionis said. This was unexpected. "Your just going to leave me, with only my clothes and the staff you gave me?"

"Don't worry," Adalia assured him. "There's always a job in Booty Bay. You'll find someone who needs you." Under her breath, she added, "and if you can't find anything, go to the Feral Inn and ask for Eris."

"Gotcha," Aionis responded.

"Well, see you later then," Adalia said, and she and Nigel went into the store.

Now alone, Aionis started wandering around the city. Everyone was still staring. Aionis felt uneasy. After asking some of the guards, he found a big billboard that had stuff like job opportunities, things people were selling, offerings for guilds, and much more. He casually skimmed anything that caught his eye.

"Hey."

Aionis looked behind him. Right behind him was a human. His skin was a dark tan and his hair seemed to be dyed a neat silver, cropped short. With a small sword and a wand on his hip, he wore a light set of leather armor. Looking to be around 5' 6", he definitely was not in the strength department. He did seem very healthy, though. Everything on him had runes on it, including a pendant that hung from his neck and a headband that was around his head.

"What are you here for?" the man asked.

"Trying to re-establish my life," Aionis replied, still skimming the articles on the billboard.

"Don't lie to me," the man said. "You know something's up when a night elf leaves the park in Stormwind. Now what are you up to?"

"There seems to be a mistake," Aionis said, turning to the man. "I'm from Teldrassil. I wanted to travel, so I left. For the past ten days, I've been taken care of by a Tauren and a blood elf who were passing by."

"Balogni," the man responded. "You think that just because I'm human, you can make convincing lies to me?"

"Believe me, if I was lying, I wouldn't be on this continent," Aionis responded.

"Oh, I get it," the man said, glaring at Aionis. "Your some sort of Stormwind spy, trying to take control of the other continent. You thought that, because this is a busy town, you could meld in, so no one would know what you were up to."

"Anyone can presume," Aionis replied, remembering something his dad once said. "However, there is just about as many people who do not get the whole story."

The man seemed to lose his edge, so Aionis continued. "You think that, just because of who I am, that I'm doing something wrong. Sadly, it is you who is doing wrong, by accusing me under no evidence or inquireries. My suggestion to you is that, next time, you get your facts together before you make accusations."

The man was speechless, but furious. "The name's Anton," the man said, holding down his anger. "And I swear, your going to regret ever meeting me."

"Considering the circumstances, I already do," Aionis replied, suddenly feeling the urge to make him feel bad.

Anton stormed off, leaving Aionis at the billboard. Aionis skimmed through everything, but only found two or three jobs he could do. When he asked the people who had posted them up, they said, and I quote, "We don't need _your _kind of help." Defeated, Aionis wandered the streets some more until he found the Feral Inn. He walked in and surveyed the area. The place was practically abandoned. Only the clerk seemed to be there.

"Excuse me," Aionis said to the clerk. "But I'm looking for someone named Eris."

The clerk looked bewildered, but calmly said, "Third floor, room 33."

"Thank you," Aionis replied and started walking for the stairs.

"If you came for trouble, you're in the wrong place," the clerk said.

Aionis grinned back. "Good thing I'm not here for trouble then."

The clerk shook his head.

Aionis walked up to the third floor and found room 33. He knocked.

"Come in," a voice said from behind the door.

Aionis opened the door. In the room, he found a mere table and couch. On the couch was by far the creepiest girl he ever saw. Wearing nothing but black, she had a sleeveless shirt with a red skull on it and hotpants on. High-heels clung to her feet, which were resting on the table. Her hair was long and luxurious, while her fingernails had been colored to a deep shade of purple. She casually stroked a knife in her hand, not looking at Aionis.

"Before I give you my assistance, I must know where you heard my name and location," she said, an odd chill in her voice. "You must know that I normally kill any night elf looking for me, so consider yourself lucky."

Aionis got a chill down his spine. "I learned of you through the blood elf, Adalia, as well as your location. I asked the clerk what room you were in."

"Ah, Adalia," she said. "So she finally calls in the favor I owe her." She chuckled. "About time."

Aionis didn't know what to say. Her very presence made him want to run screaming into the water.

"Very well," she said. "What is it that you desire from me?"

"I merely wish for assistance," Aionis said.

"Assistance in what?"

Aionis held back a shudder. "I'm afraid I have only my clothes, staff, and skill on me and I need to survive long enough to find my companions."

Eris stroked her dagger again. "You will have to tell me how you got this far."

For the next ten minutes, Aionis explained to Eris how he almost died and was saved by the Tauren, Nigel and Adalia. Eris never stopped stroking her dagger. She never once looked at Aionis. He thought she was the creepiest person he ever met, and he didn't even know the anatomy of a human.

"Your story is… interesting," she said after Aionis had finished. "It can't be fake, because you went into a lot of detail. I do wonder, though, why Adalia helped you by giving you to me."

"I can't answer what I don't know," Aionis responded.

She had the weirdest chuckle. "No, I guess you can't." She stroked her dagger, locked in thought. "Very well," she said at last. "I will help you. But you will not mention m name ever again, no matter who needs help."

"Agreed," Aionis responded.

She sat up. "I have an old friend down at the Rebel Camp, north of here. If you follow the road, you'll reach it in about three days. I shall give you the supplies necessary to travel for a week. For now, you will stay the night in the next room while I send a runner to him. When you get there when you do, look for a man known as Staldin. He will give you an assignment that will help you on your way. I will not promise that he will give you anymore, so if he doesn't, it sucks to be you. I will wake you in the morning, at which time you will leave this inn and never return, for your own safety."

"Okay," Aionis said, putting a mental note on everything she just said.

"Room 35," she bluntly said. "We are through."

"Very well," Aionis responded and left the room. Going to the next door, he opened it and found a simple bed with a small cabinet holding some food in it. Lying down, he found the bed to be comfortable.

_What have I gotten myself into? _He thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days later, he found himself in a small camp. With a bonfire in the middle, there were humans in armor everywhere. Aionis asked around for Staldin. He found him at the edge of the camp, ordering a set of scouts what to do. When Aionis approached, Staldin shooed them away.

"So your Aionis, huh?" Staldin asked.

"Yes, sir," Aionis replied, thankful that Staldin wasn't like Eris.

"You don't look like much," Staldin said, looking over Aionis. "But beggars aren't choosers, I guess." He waved Aionis into his tent. "Come on. I'll brief you on your mission in here." Obediently, with remorse in his head, Aionis followed Staldin into his tent.

"Sit," Staldin said, giving Aionis a cushion. After Aionis had sat down did Staldin begin.

"You assignment for today is to go to the Kurzan's Compound. There, you will dig up any info you can on the Kurzan. It doesn't matter if it's battle tactics or food orders, it's necessary. If possible, I also want you to steal some of their Jungle Remedies. They have been using these remedies to further their independence, and we would like to know how they are made. Pay heed, though, for this will be dangerous. You will have to kill as little as you can silently. Anything you find in the place is yours, just bring us those documents and remedies."

"Why is it that you are waging this fight on the Kurzan?" Aionis asked.

"The Kurzan use to be with us, a little while ago," Staldin explained. "They found some sort of relic, however, a few months ago. We don't know how, but it turned their platoon against us. Until that relic is destroyed, the Kurzan have the ability to 'respawn' as they call it. With this ability, they are practically immortal, which is something I go against completely."

"Then wouldn't it be easier if I just destroyed this relic?" Aionis asked.

"No, I'm afraid that's almost impossible," Staldin responded. "The relic is on the leader of this group at all times. I'm afraid you'd have to take out the whole camp, probably twice, in order to get to him."

"Ouch," Aionis said. "Okay, I'll only get information and remedies."

"Good," Staldin said. "You will leave tomorrow. The day has gotten dark, and the dark holds weird surprises around here."

"Okay," Aionis said. Before he left, he said without thinking, "Why does it seem like I'm taking every ones orders?"

"Because you are desperate," Staldin replied.

"Oh, right, forgot about that," Aionis remarked, and left the tent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sucks to be you. No battle scene. HA!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clarifications:

Night Elves are not ridiculed like that in any town

Booty Bay isn't that big

To my knowledge, there is no one by the name of Eris who gives out quests in Booty Bay.

Read and Review, please!


	10. A Twist Unknown

I write this chapter in honor of E. Gary Gygax, who sadly passed away March 4, 2008. May this god of RPG's kick monster ass in heaven.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reviewing:

Tsar()

Tipry

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wake up, night elf."

Legionair opened his eyes to see the ruffian that tortured the people in the cells. Legionair was in a cramped cell that shared sides with two other night elf prisoners. A mere cot and toilet was his furnishing. Legionair was currently lying against the wall, resting.

"We're almost at our headquarters in Stranglethorn Vale," Ruffian said. "If you act strong, they might send you to an internment camp further north."

Legionair decided to tousle him a little. "Shove it, jerk."

"I'm hurt," Ruffian replied. "I guess you'll have to skip lunch today." With that, the human ruffian walked away.

"It might be a good idea not to ruffle them anymore, man," the night elf on the right whispered. "After all, we are prisoners."

"Considering where we're going and what they're going to make us do, he had justification to do so," the night elf on the left replied.

"How the hell did I let this happen to myself?" Legionair muttered to himself, shutting his eyes.

"It's your fault for letting yourself get captured," the left night elf said.

Legionair glared at the night elf. "It wasn't intentional," he said.

"Then how'd it happen?" the right one asked.

Legionair glared at the right one. Sighing, he said, "You won't believe me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legionair shot another arrow into the target board. The mana he infused into the arrow cracked it in half, leaving his arrow unscathed.

Brom and Verne stared at him. For an hour, Legionair had been practicing his bowmanship. He sometimes put mana into his bow, but the force he drew the string back cracked every target board. Legionair was on his hundredth board.

"He really needs to cool down," Verne said.

"No kidding," Brom replied. "Too bad there isn't anything he can go and kill. That calms me down."

"Talk like that and your going to jinx the whole town," Verne said.

Brom looked out to sea. "Speak of the devil."

Verne looked over his shoulder. It looked like a small armada of pirate ships closing in.

"You have the devils tongue of misdeeds, Verne," Brom said.

"Oops," Verne responded.

"It looks like that time again," a villager said. The common villager was an odd troll dwarf. "If you get inside a building, they won't notice you."

"Who?" Brom asked.

"Every week, they send some pirate scouts over to collect some slaves," the villager explained. "We managed to make a deal with them. If we don't oppose them, they leave all people in houses alone."

"How long has this been going on?" Verne said, half shouting.

"About a month," the villager said. He walked off.

Brom went to Legionair. "We need to get inside," he said.

"I'm not done," Legionair said flatly, splitting another board.

"Legionair-"

Legionair glared daggers at Brom. "I'm not done."

Brom shuddered from the stare. "Fine, we'll stay." He sat back down near Verne.

"What is wrong with him?!" Verne shouted. "He's acting like he hates everyone!"

One of the ships had landed. A band of pirate's came out, swords ready. They all had common pirate grunt clothing, with simple leather armor. They didn't seem very strong.

As the group looked in alleyways, probably looking for slaves, a set of seven or eight spotted Legionair practicing. They looked like they were bloodthirsty as they went to him.

"Well, well. It looks like a night elf didn't get the message," one said. "We'll have to show him his fault."

"I'm busy," Legionair said, really flatly.

"Sorry," the same one responded. "It's the law." He grabbed Legionair's shoulder.

In one swift move, Legionair nocked an arrow, pulled it back, and pointed the tip at the man's neck.

"I said I was busy," Legionair said. For a brief second, Brom could have sworn Legionair's eyes were red.

Another pirate went to Legionair's side. "You'll regret doing that, elf." He drew his sword.

Two seconds later, his head was rolling on the ground as his body crumpled to the ground. The arrow that Legionair had nocked was now in the side of the building, blood coating the tip.

"Bastard!" the first pirate shouted, drawing his sword. With wicked speed, Legionair shot another arrow through his throat.

As the rest came for him, Brom threw a dagger at one's back while Verne blasted two other's to ashes. Legionair pulled his dagger and cut through the next one's torso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"For some reason, I don't remember anymore," Legionair explained. "To my understanding, the boss somehow cast a spell to black me out."

"Yeah, right," the night elf on the right said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Legionair shot back.

"It's obvious why you blacked out," she said. "You're clearly possessed."

"I am not!" Legionair shouted, standing up.

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

Legionair punched the bar. "Am not!!"

All three night elves stared at the bar Legionair punched. It had bent with the outline of Legionair's fist. Legionair's fist didn't have a scratch.

"Are too," the night elf said again.

Legionair, shocked, pulled his hand back. "Maybe," he responded.

"Well, I don't plan on staying near a possessed night elf," the one on the left said, standing up. "I'm leaving."

"If you got some secret plan, can you take me with you?" the right night elf asked.

"I'll even bring the possessed one if he gives me the knife in his boot," the left one responded.

Legionair crossed his arms. "Why would I help someone who calls me a possessed being and who's name I don't know?"

The night elf sighed. "The name's Mevan."

"Priestess Phoebe, high ranking priestess of Rutheran Village," Phoebe chimed in. "Now please give him what he wants. Please."

Legionair glared. "Only if he takes back the possession calling."

"No problem, freakazoid," Mevan said.

Legionair reluctantly handed over the dagger. Mevan shoved it into the keyhole. The door opened with a creak. Mevan extracted the dagger and did the same thing with Legionair's and Phoebe's doors.

Phoebe flung herself at Mevan, hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you! I hate being cooped up like that! I owe you my life!"

"Keep it down, will ya?" Legionair whispered. "We still need to get my friends and leave."

An explosion rang out through the whole ship. With a sudden jerk, the ship halted to a complete stop instantly. The gang of night elves fell to the ground, one on top of the other.

"Get off me, weirdo," Mevan said, stuck in the middle.

"I said stop that!" Legionair said, getting off. Mevan simultaneously got off Phoebe. As Phoebe got up, she tapped Mevan.

"What?" Mevan asked.

She extracted the knife from her right shoulder. "This is yours." She handed the dagger over and cast a high level healing spell. "Can we go now?"

"Not without my friends!" Legionair shouted. He ran down the hall.

"Wait up!" Mevan called, running after Legionair. Phoebe was right on his heels.

Legionair ran down one hallway after another. For some reason, he knew which way to go. He was starting to understand why Mevan called him a freak.

As Legionair rounded the next corner, he instinctively stood still. A piece of metal flying at extreme speeds grazed his cheek.

"Brom, you almost shot Legionair!"

Brom and Legionair stared at eachother. Brom had his weird weapon he called a gun in his hand. Verne was behind him, holding a giant bag full of stuff.

"Don't scare me like that, Brom!" Legionair shouted.

"Look who's talking, possessed freak?!" Brom shouted back.

"I am not possessed!" Legionair shouted.

"What else do you call ripping the limbs from pirates while laughing?!" Brom shouted, the sound of worry in his voice. "You think I didn't have eyes!"

"I did not do that!" Legionair shouted.

"Umm, excuse me."

"WHAT?!" Brom and Legionair shouted at the same time.

Mevan and Phoebe were standing behind Legionair. "Shouldn't we go?" Phoebe asked. "We are in enemy territory."

They both snapped to attention. "Right," Legionair said. The group ran for the exit, Legionair leading. They ran up stairs, through hallways, over more cells, all empty.

As they reached the deck, Legionair had his instincts to thank again. "Get down!" he shouted.

Another explosion rang off. Chunks of wood went over their backs as smoke clouded their vision. Coughing, Legionair saw the deck blasted to pieces. He raced to the side to see what had caused the explosion.

A lone woman was fighting off the roughly fifty pirates. The woman had nothing but black on. Wearing a sleeveless shirt with a red skull on it, along with hotpants, she wielded a dagger with ease. Her hair was long and luxurious and her fingernails were colored purple. Legionair got the urge to go nowhere near this human.

"Who's the chick?" he heard Verne ask.

"Who cares?" Brom replied, going next to Legionair. His axe was hanging from his hands. "She was nice enough to cause a distraction. We need to repay the favor." As he finished, he jumped over the boat and landed on the beach. His war cry rang out as he cleaved the first pirate in two.

"I'm not waiting for him to get all the kills," Mevan said, jumping to the beach as well. Phoebe, holding a staff, followed suit.

"You'll need this," Verne said, giving Legionair his two-handed sword. "I know you're possessed, but you won't be possessed in this battle. After things calm down, I'll remove the possessed spirit."

"When things settle down, your going to have to tell me what happened in Ratchet," Legionair responded. Together, the undead and night elf joined their friends.

Brom was already in the thick of things. After the first pirate went down, six more had taken its place. Brom cleaved two of them and shot another one. One of them thrusted with his sword. Brom sidestepped and brought his axe down on the sword. With the sound of metal on metal, the sword shattered into various pieces. The pirate, now dumbstruck, let Brom strike him down.

Mevan was a hell of a fighter. As pirates surrounded him, Mevan got on his hands. Doing a 180 in the sand, Mevan mule-kicked the pirate right in front of him in the face, cracking his skull. Using the force he got from the mule-kick, he brought the back of his legs down on the shoulders of the pirate behind him. As the pirate screamed from his broken shoulders, Mevan brought one of his feet to the side of the wounded pirate and pushed off. His other foot rammed into the head of the pirate, cracking his spine. Another pirate swung at Mevan's hands. Mevan pushed off from the ground and landed right-side up on the pirate's head. There was a sickening squelch as Mevan's boot's crushed the pirate's brains. Landing in the shallow part of the water, Mevan's boots were cleaned of brain intestine. He charged at the remaining pirate's that had tried to circle him.

Phoebe was running from a set of five pirates who were wielding swords. Screaming all the way, she stopped and whammed her staff into the closest pirate's head. The pirate immediately fell to the ground unconscious. As the other two advanced on Phoebe, she flailed her staff wildly. Out of pure luck, her staff found the sensitive part of one of them and crushed what was there. Seconds later, her staff rammed into the other one's neck, knocking him out as well. The pirate that now had a set of broken balls was bashed on the head, also knocking him out. Swinging her staff wildly with her eyes closed, screaming, the other two decided to go pick on Verne.

They would have lasted longer with Phoebe. Verne shot a pirate with his Immolate spell and used Drain Soul to suck the souls out of three more. His new Soul Shards in his pocket, he ran into three of the mages. A trio of Fireballs shot right at Verne. Verne used the daggers he took from Katherine and sliced all three of them. Verne shouted out his Fear spell, and the three mages were totally terrified of Verne. He blasted the mages with more Immolates.

The black clothed woman was really fast. She struck four down in a matter of seconds and threw an odd red candle, lighted, on the ship. The candle exploded in the ship, making a loud bang. A series of explosions followed suit. She knew what that meant: she had hit their supply of gunpowder.

Legionair sliced down his third pirate as a fireball singed his hair. It didn't hurt him, but his hair was now burnt short. Whirling around, Legionair threw the other dagger he had and split the mages head open. Slicing at another pirate, he missed by a few centimeters. The pirate took the chance to stab Legionair's right shoulder. He didn't get far into the wound before his arm had been lobbed off. Howling in pain, Legionair somehow found glory in chopping his head off. The rest of the pirates had heard of what happened in Ratchet and left him alone. Legionair cursed under his breath. _I really am possessed, _he thought. _That sucks._

Phoebe was still screaming and flailing her staff around wildly. Some pirates didn't get scared at the scared woman and advanced. She had the luck of the devil; they had the luck of a toilet. She struck one of their heads, rammed her staff into another one's shoulder, then nose, the third one got a set of broken balls and fainted from the pain, and the fourth one pissed his pants before Phoebe's staff cracked his ribs. All the pirates near her were either moaning in complete pain or unconscious. She didn't notice because she was still screaming and flailing her staff.

Mevan jumped over another pirate and rammed his dagger into the guy's back. Crumpling, the dead pirate was replaced by a pair of live one's. Mevan sliced vertically up on one guy, hitting his brain and killing him, and chucked the dagger at the other. The dagger hit the left shoulder, killing him instantly from the heart wound. Pain shot out as the sword of another pirate cut his back. Mevan snatched up a short sword lying on the ground and rammed it through the pirate's gut. The pirate, now dead, fell to the ground hard as Mevan picked up the dagger he borrowed from the possessed freak.

Brom hacked through another pirate before dodging a fireball. The pirate mage had gotten close and tried to hit him when he was distracted. Brom, holding his gun, rammed the side into his left cheek. Out of some fluke, the gun went off and shot another pirate in the head. Before celebrating the fluke, Brom got hit with a fireball right in the back. Brom thanked the fact that Verne and him found and put on his armor before looking for Legionair, because that very armor took the brunt of the attack. It, unfortunately, melted a giant hole in the back of his armor and hurt a lot, but Brom still turned and shot the mage through the head.

Verne had it rougher. Without the proper speed to deflect spells with his daggers, he fell victim to an onslaught of fireballs. If not for his enchanted clothes, Verne would have died from all the heat. Now furious, Verne launched a dozen Immolates at the ground where the three mages stood. Calling for them, he rose his hands fast. The Immolate spells mixed with the sand and dirt, turning into lava. Verne had called forth the lava to strike the mages as pillars. The lava oozed all around the mages, killing them and trapping them in hardened lava.

The female with explosives tore through another pirate. With extreme reflexes, she parried a sword from another pirate and sunk her dagger deep into his chest. The next pirate caught her by surprise. Raising his sword, the pirate swung as hard as he could at the woman's back.

"Wrath!"

A green ball of electricity arced from an unknown area and slammed itself into the pirate's head. The woman turned to see Legionair's outstretched hand, as if he threw the spell. The woman was confused. _What night elf that wields a two-handed sword can cast a druid spell? _She thought. She didn't have time to think it over as her dagger flashed and struck down another pirate.

After saving the woman in black, Legionair turned to his enemy. With reflexes that were not his own, he swiped the pirate with his sword, cutting him in half. Seconds later, he dug his sword into another one's neck. The next pirate swung his sword at Legionair. With those same reflexes, Legionair broke the sword and chopped off the guy's head. Legionair suddenly stopped fighting. He knew this was not him and did not want to go further.

Brom noticed Legionair just suddenly stop fighting and shot the pirate that was about to slice Legionair. With his last shot, he killed the final pirate. All six of them had taken out fifty pirates with some casualties.

Legionair fell to his knees, his sword falling on to the sand. His heart pounding, he was officially scared of himself. The night elves at Teldrassil never said someone could get possessed like him.

Brom walked over and knelt down beside him. "You okay?" he asked.

"No," Legionair said, shakily. "I'm not okay."

Meanwhile, Mevan went to Phoebe, who was still flailing her staff, and stayed a safe distance. "Phoebe!" Mevan called.

"What?!" she screamed, still flailing her staff.

"We're done," Mevan said.

Phoebe stopped flailing her staff and looked at Mevan. "Really?"

"Yes."

She shut her eyes. "Could you lead me away from them then? I couldn't stand to see so much blood."

Mevan rolled his eyes. "Okay," he said, and guided her to a clean area.

Verne was curious about the woman in black, so he went over to her. "Who are you?" he asked.

With an odd chill in her voice, she said, "They call me Eris."

"Then thank you, Eris, for saving us," Verne said with his natural smile. "I suppose we owe you for doing so."

She smiled, creepily. "I'd usually say yes to that, but it appears you guys already repaid me by saving me some hard pain." She stared at Legionair. "The night elf with the two-handed sword stopped a pirate from slashing my back."

Verne looked at Legionair. Brom had gone over to him and was talking to him. "It's too bad he has a possessing spirit in him right now," Verne said. "Otherwise Brom wouldn't have used his bullets."

"He's possessed?" Eris asked.

"Yeah," Verne answered. "But I'm going to remove the possessing spirit from him soon."

"It'll be more reliable if we take him to Booty Bay and let the priests remove the spirit," Eris said. "Usually I kill any night elf that comes near me, but he's the second one within the week that I've had to help instead."

Back at Legionair and Brom, Legionair asked, "What did I do at Ratchet?"

Brom sighed. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"No," he responded.

Brom sat down next to Legionair. "After you sliced a pirate in half with your dagger, you tore the limbs off of another pirate with your bare hands. You did that with every pirate that got near you. Every time you did that, you laughed evilly, as if you enjoyed doing it. I knew you didn't do such things, so I had Verne cast a type of sleeping spell on you. The pirates took us by surprise afterwards and dragged us to their ship."

Legionair was shaking. "I did all of that?"

"I'm afraid so," Brom answered. He had a tone of sadness in his voice.

Legionair was silent for awhile. Finally, he asked, "How do we remove the possessing spirit from my body?"

"That's not the problem," Eris answered. She had walked up behind them and listened in on their conversation. As the two guys looked at her, she continued, "It's whether or not your body can handle the stress of it being removed. We have experts at Booty Bay, but in the end, it'll all depend on your stamina."

"Can you tell us where in Booty Bay they are?" Brom asked.

Eris smiled. "I have some connections. I can get you in, for a price."

"Whatever it is, we have to pay it," Legionair said, serious. "I'll do anything."

"That's all I ask," Eris replied. "Gather up your friends. We should heal up and head out as soon as possible. Booty Bay is only a small trek up the hill, but we need to take the long way around, or else we'll be fighting more of those pirates. That's something we don't want, considering the condition of some of our people."

"How long will it take?" Legionair asked.

"If we hurry, about three days," Eris responded. "At most, it might take us about five."

"After the two days on that ship, I'm not complaining," Brom replied.

"So the ship did have the new water speed technology," Eris mumbled, walking away.

Legionair got up. "Where ever Aionis is, I hope he's having more luck than me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes, I'm getting gorier, but what a cliffhanger, huh? I even possessed Legionair for some action! Yell at me later about the late update, okay?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clarifications:

Warlocks cannot summon lava through Verne's technique.

You can't wield a hand weapon and a gun at the same time.

Possessions do not exist in World of Warcraft.

Rouge's can't mule-kick, snap necks (as far as I know), or turn brains into soup with their boots

Ratchet doesn't have a deal with pirates for slave drives

Slave drives don't exist in WOW

(Obviously) The time scale for travel is wrong in many ways in relation to WOW

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A word of caution:

My story might be getting darker, so those who are squeamish should probably not read further. The fact that those who are squeamish have read this far should be congratulated.

Read & Review, please!


	11. The Change

As you will soon find out, I have revised this chapter to something I prefer. If you like the old way better, say so. If you haven't read the old one, too bad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was dark in the camp of Kurzan. All the partial-immortal beings that followed Kurzan were sleeping soundly, minus the two guards at the main road, the two near a large cave, and the two guarding a broken tower. Torches were everywhere, lighting the camp in case of sneak attacks, which were fairly common in the camp.

Aionis thanked any god he could think of for learning the basics of stealth from the rouge lords. Wearing black garments he asked for at the Rebel Camp, Aionis snuck quietly through the shadows. His staff was in his hand, having no light bounce off its polished surface.

His first stop was a large inn-looking house. Having spied on the camp earlier in the day, Aionis knew that lots of Kurzan visited this place. They usually held boxes or scroll cases. Aionis figured that it be the best place to start.

Silently as he could, Aionis crept to the only door on the building. Jiggling the handle, he found it to be locked.

_Figures, _Aionis thought, pulling out a set of lockpicks he asked for. Taking out appropriate picks, Aionis carefully undid the lock. Aionis could only do simple locks, but his luck held as the door had such a lock. Silently, he opened the door and peeked inside.

There wasn't anyone there. Re-assured, he tiptoed inside, careful not to make the floor squeak from his weight. Looking around, he saw a set of stairs leading to the second floor.

_Lets work up to down then, _Aionis thought. Continuing his sneaking, Aionis crept upstairs. He peered up to the second floor. There wasn't anyone there. Aionis felt wrong. It shouldn't be that easy to sneak into any house that easy. There wasn't anyone there, not even a guard. Despite his doubts that there was anything there, Aionis continued forward.

What he thought was the meeting room was on the other side of the doorway, with no door. He crept inside and saw a small desk. He tiptoed inside and started looking through various drawers. Nothing seemed to catch his eye. It was letter from a loved one this and pen pal that. It all seemed like useless drabble.

He opened the main drawer and found a rolled up piece of paper. On the front of it was a list of items that were sent to the Kurzan. What interested Aionis, though, was the symbol on the back. A curved kite shaped shield was on the back. On the shield was the figure of a lion's head. At the bottom of the shield was a set of arrows connected by a gear. Either side of the shield had a griffin looking at eachother. At the top, it looked like the head of a large hammer with an anvil embedded on it. It looked like a royal emblem, from what Aionis knew of the such.

Instincts swelled up inside of him. Aionis grabbed the paper and his staff and jumped through the window, through the glass and all. A second after he did so, the entire building exploded. Aionis was kicked back a good ten feet from the shockwave before landing on the ground, rolling. He got up fast, ignoring the pain from the various cuts from the glass, and held his staff ready.

From the flames came a man. A short sword hanging from his hand, he was dark skinned and his hair was dyed silver. A wand hung at his side. Everything on him was spelled, making the fire roll right over him.

"Dear god," Aionis muttered, remembering that look. "You!"

"So this was your plan, night elf," Anton grimaced. "Don't think because you're the enemy of the enemy makes you my friend."

"You dimwit!" Aionis shouted. "Your stupidity just revealed us to practically every Kurzan in the area! What the hell were you thinking?! Were you thinking?!"

"It doesn't matter!" Anton shouted. "All I care about is the death of one more night elf!" Sword raised, Anton charged. Aionis prepared to block and immobilize him.

Twin spells launched from an unknown direction. Aionis barely missed the one aimed for him. Anton wasn't so lucky. The spell detonated, making Anton unconscious. Another spell launched itself at Aionis. Using his staff, Aionis reflected it into the direction from where it came from. A third spell slammed into his back, rendering him unconscious…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aionis woke up, his brain foggy. When he tried to move, he noticed he was sitting up, bound up to something. As best he could, he turned his head behind him. Tied to Aionis by the wrists was Anton, awake and glaring.

"God," Aionis muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Don't blame me for your stupidity," Anton said, looking away.

"My stupidity, huh?" Aionis asked. "Who lit the signal flare here?"

"Does that even matter in your book?" Anton asked.

"Yes!" Aionis shouted. Toning down, he said, "I don't go and attack your kind for what you are."

"You do too," Anton replied.

"You don't even know me!" Aionis shouted.

"I know your kind, and they're all alike!" Anton shouted back.

"Prove it!" Aionis shouted.

A door opened. Aionis and Anton looked at the door. In it was a man. His plate armor shone in the dim light as his falchion sword on his back had an errie glow. Helmetless, this man had short black hair. Aionis automatically recognized him as a night elf.

"I could tell you were awake from the screaming," the man said. "You certainly have nerve for breaking into my lord's camp."

"There's your proof," Anton told Aionis.

"Shut it," Aionis responded.

"Shall I introduce myself to a fellow night elf, despite our separate sides?" the night elf asked. "My name is Illidan. My blade is an exact copy of the great blade, Frostmourne."

"Wait a darn minute!" Anton said. "The blade, Frostmourne, belongs to the ancient corpse of the Lich King!"

"And Illidan had been slayed in the Great War five hundred years ago!" Aionis added.

"Your both naive," the so-called Illidan said. "I said it was an exact copy of Frostmourne, not the real thing. And I never died in that war." He smiled. "You two have been poorly informed."

"I'd give you the middle finger if my hands weren't bound," Anton said.

"At least we agree on that," Aionis said to Anton.

"And here I was going to be nice and untie you," Illidan said.

"I'd rather be tied to a night elf than be ordered around by one," Anton said.

"Very well," Illidan said. "I'll be back later to introduce you to Kurzan. Maybe you'll lose your attitude." With that, he walked out of the cell and shut the iron door.

Aionis and Anton looked around their cell. Four solid metal walls with a solid metal door and one simple cot were everything in there.

"Finally," Aionis said. A low-level Moonfire struck the ropes binding him and Anton, releasing them both. Aionis stood up and, rubbing his wrists, sat back down and leaned on one of the walls. Anton went and sat on the bed.

"So, how do we get out of here, night elf?" Anton asked.

"Even if I had a plan, you said yourself you'd rather be tied up to me than being ordered around."

"Despite what I said, desperate times call for desperate measures," Anton responded. "I'll swallow my pride and help you if it means getting out of here." Anton glared. "Be honored. It took a lot of pride just to say it."

"I'll bet," Aionis muttered. He was lost in thought, trying to figure out how to get out of this place.

Two hour past and the two still were trying to make a plan. Anton got a little rest during the period, but Aionis kept on thinking.

Aionis had closed his eyes for awhile. His thoughts bounced off ideas, with no prevail. _If only I knew the layout of this place, _Aionis thought. _Now I know how a blind person feels. _

Aionis suddenly felt a little tired. Curious, he opened his eyes. For some reason, everything he saw had turned a shade of blue.

_Am I dead?! _Aionis thought. He looked at his hands. Instead of looking ethereal, like before, he saw a solid arm with a type of spiritual borderline. Looking over to Anton, he saw the same thing. Anton had nodded off again, so he didn't notice Aionis staring.

The door opened. Anton stirred out of his sleep and looked at the door. Aionis followed suit. Illidan stood in the doorway, looking at both of them.

"I should have known you'd free yourselves," Illidan muttered. Not sure how to shut off the odd sight, Aionis saw Illidan in the blue stage. Illidan had a spiritual borderline around him, but it didn't look like him, like Anton's and his own. Aionis couldn't describe the shape, but he didn't like it one bit.

"Shall we go, you two?" Illidan asked. Not sure what else to do, the two stood up and followed. The vision seemed to dissipate in Aionis' eyes. Illidan led them through a series of tunnels until they entered a giant room. Kurzan troops lined the walls in two layers. In the middle of the room was a throne. In it was a knight in black armor. With no features to go on, Anton and Aionis both knew it was Kurzan.

"So here's the human and night elf who blew up one of our houses," Kurzan said. All the Kurzan people looked at the two that just came in.

"Just as you asked," Illidan said, bowing. He led Aionis and Anton to be right in front of Kurzan.

"Night elf, Human, it seems you have trespassed on my land and I cannot forgive you." Kurzan said.

Aionis and Anton didn't respond.

"Now to the matters at hand," Kurzan continued. "Despite the amount of valuable information in the house, I'd say its serious damage. What troubles me the most is the night elf."

"You'd think I was hated," Aionis said out loud.

"You are," Anton responded.

"So I've decided," Kurzan continued. "I'm going to enslave you both."

Both of them looked up, startled.

"You're joking," Anton said.

"I am not," Kurzan replied. "I was holding it off since I was bored. Now I have no desire to be bored and shall commence."

Aionis looked around. _I wonder how many other people here are enslaved, _he thought.

"Shall we get started?" Kurzan asked, almost formally.

Aionis glared at Kurzan, a wicked grin on his face. "Allow me."

Green lightning formed in his hands as he called his magic forth. Aionis chucked both Wrath spells at Kurzan with all his strength. Anton took the chance Aionis gave and blasted Illidan with a fireball. Both Kurzan and Illidan were thrown to opposite walls.

"What were you saying?" Aionis asked.

"We couldn't hear you threw the two loud thumps from the walls," Anton continued.

"Kill them!" Kurzan shouted.

"I count a good seventy-five of those idiots, not including the two big idiots," Aionis informed, quickly.

"I call Kurzan," Anton responded, charging.

"Let's go!" Aionis shouted, calling his Wrath spells forth. His twin Wrath spells struck a pair of troops, killing them both. Aionis jumped and did a forward roll, grabbing the dead Kurzan troop's swords. Standing up, his new twin blades cut threw two more troops with ease. Mana flared wildly around Aionis as he hacked up four more troops. Doing another front roll in the air, he used his twin blades as a steel wheel, crashing into another troop, but only one.

Anton drew his sword as he charged. His first unfortunate victim fell prey to the magic enhanced blade. As ten troops surrounded him, Anton rapidly chanted his spell. Pulling a 360, he launched his Magic Missile spell in all directions, ten missiles in all. There were so darn many of them, they all hit one troop or another, taking them out. "This is too easy!" Anton shouted as he pulled out his wand. An arcane ball of mana shot out and nailed an unsuspecting troop.

_Of course! _Aionis thought, blasting a troop with his Wrath spell. _With abilities to revive themselves, Kurzan didn't need strong people, just people. Big mistake. _

Aionis dropped the swords and concentrated his magic into his hands. Releasing it, a dozen Moonfire spells shot out, mowing threw five more troops with ease. Aionis was beginning to believe that this _was _too easy, even for wimps like these. For his test, he let one troop come close and whammed his fist onto the troop's head. Not only did the sucker die, Aionis didn't feel a skull when he punched him. What he felt was…

_…compost._

"Anton! Got any high area fire spells?!" Aionis asked.

"For these creeps? Forget it!" Anton responded. "It'll only not burn-". He cut off in thought. He had a wicked grin. "One area fire spell, coming up!" Throwing the fireball he had prepared beforehand, he began chanting his spell quickly. The troops charged at him, but he had completed the spell.

"Fire Storm!"

Walls of flame shot out in any direction, lighting the entire room aflame. The troops turned to ashes as the fire engulfed them. Instead of blood, the smell of burning leaves filled the air.

"Good riddance to foul garbage," Anton told to the heat.

"You tried to take me out too, didn't you?" Aionis asked, now behind Anton.

Anton jumped. "How the hell did you get out alive?!"

"Shield spell."

"Damn."

The room became instantly colder. They turned to the directions of Illidan just as he swung the copy blade, Frostmourne. In that one swing, Illidan extinguished all he flames in the room. Kurzan slowly stood up from the opposite wall.

"Now I'm pissed!" Illidan shouted, readying Frostmourne.

"You're not making it out alive!" Kurzan added, drawing his own long sword.

Anton readied his sword against Illidan, but Aionis stepped in front of him.

"You called Kurzan, remember?" Aionis reminded him, malice behind his eyes. "This reject is mine."

_Don't cross paths with an angry night elf,_ Anton's instructor said awhile ago. Anton followed those words and turned to Kurzan. "I'm your killer. Don't forget that." With that, Anton charged.

Aionis sprinted towards Illidan, his rage at its peak. Illidan came for him, Frostmourne blazing with mana. Illidan gave Aionis a horizontal slash, but with new speed and dexterity, Aionis jumped and landed on the flat of the sword as it passed by. Taking momentum from the sword, Aionis launched himself onto the wall behind Illidan. Instantaneously, he flung himself at Illidan and swiped his fist at Illidan's face. Thin drops of blood came out of the cut wound from Aionis' flying punch. What scared Illidan the most was the impact felt like a _blade_.

Anton locked swords with Kurzan. Anton forgot he lacked strength as Kurzan easily made him go flying. Anton landed on his feet with ease and charged once more. Kurzan and Anton struck their blades against eachother as they tried to get leeway in the fight. Anton struggled to chant his spell as he reflected Kurzan's sword over and over. His spell complete, Anton slammed his palm into Kurzan's chest and released the spell. The fireball exploded, sending them both flying in opposite directions. Anton staggered up from the blast, very weak. Since it was his spell, his hand was only missing half of the skin that was supposed to be there. Anton was more concerned with the fact that Kurzan was getting up with his chest armor _puncturing his chest and half way melted. _His helmet was off due to the blast, giving Anton the clear image of Kurzan's lifeless eyes and missing jaw.

Illidan couldn't believe Aionis' speed as Aionis gave him no chance to swing his sword from all the punches. Aionis swung at Illidan's face mostly, but he threw in some swipes at the gut. One of Illidan's blocks caused an opening Aionis couldn't refuse. With added speed, Aionis did a high kick at Illidan's right shoulder. Illidan took the chance that Aionis gave him and brought his sword down to rip Aionis' gut open. Aionis used a free hand to grab onto Frostmourne with his bare hand. Bringing his foot back to the ground, Aionis used the sword to chuck Illidan at the wall. Illidan let go of Frostmourne by mistake and was sent flying. Darkness swirled around Frostmourne and ensnared Aionis' arms. Aionis, snapping back to reality, tried to claw the darkness off his arm, but it just spread. In moments, His entire body, clothes and all, was now covered in pitch black. Illidan grinned evilly. Frostmourne was consuming the night elf piece by piece.

The black form of Aionis pulsed, sending ripples all over. While the darkness tried to keep Aionis' shape, Aionis was changing. The fingers began to bulge with points as it looked like his back was becoming humped. Frostmourne was shifting under the darkness and was now being held by the deformed Aionis in warrior fashion.

Anton was thrown to the wall by the zombie Kurzan's strength. New wounds sprouted on his back, soiling his shirt with blood. Anton staggered up, determined to kill Kurzan. Kurzan ran for Anton, his sword raised. Anton gritted his teeth for what he was about to do. As Kurzan brought his blade down on Anton, lightning encircled his body. The sword fell short by mere centimeters as the lightning pushed it back. Expanding to its full size, it was Kurzan who was thrown to a wall. Anton started chanting a spell as Kurzan stood up, his left arm in an odd position.

The darkness holding Aionis burst in every direction, revealing the transfigured Aionis in all his terror. Fingers now pointed claws, new scales covered his body, colored the same color of his skin. What was the hump unfurled into dragon wings, each reaching a good five feet from Aionis' body. His teeth were now slightly pointed, along with his ears now even more pointed than a usual night elf. Now a height of 6' 2", Aionis charged for Illidan. Purple energy played around Frostmourne's blade. Illidan condensed a ball of mana in his hand and chucked it at the creature charging at him. Frostmourne sliced the ball in half, shattering it. It exploded, engulfing the area in flame. To Illidan's horror, Aionis had jumped before the blast and was now flying towards him, Frostmourne ready to slash Aionis' enemy.

Kurzan charged for Anton, who was deep into a chant for his spell. Kurzan swung his sword at the barrier, but it repelled the blade, sending sparks through it's metal and into Kurzan. Kurzan froze from the shock for a few seconds, but came to and rammed the tip of his blade into the barrier. Lightning ran through Kurzan's body faster than it was suppose to as Kurzan suddenly was still from the shock. Anton's barrier fell then and there as soon as Kurzan shook off the paralysis again. Grinning, Kurzan rose his sword to slice Anton in half. Anton finished his spell just then and released it. A bright red beam came shooting out of Anton's outstretched palms and struck Kurzan.

The two-pronged dagger that Illidan had produced blocked Aionis' slash with ease. Channeling mana into his free hand, Illidan was about to release it when he and Aionis felt a giant surge of mana surround the whole area.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Rebel Camp, Staldin was looking over some stolen Kurzan notes while sipping a cup of coffee. A giant explosion rang out, making the ground shake. Staldin managed to get out of the tent to see the cause. A humongous blood red hemisphere had formed at the Kurzan camp. The explosion was still roaring, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"What the hell?!" Staldin shouted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An earthquake came suddenly, followed by a loud explosion. Verne managed to grab a tree to stop him from vomiting. Brom and Mevan fell on their butts from the quake and were being flung around like they were on an inflatable bouncer. Eris stabbed both her daggers into the ground and dulled the shaking for her. Phoebe grabbed onto Eris in pure fright, cutting off Eris' airflow. Legionair, oddly, stood still as the chaos went by. His pupils had turned to mere dots as thin sparks of shadow played around him. When the earthquake and the explosion ended, everyone slowly got up. Phoebe let go of Eris and broke the silence with the question Verne wanted to ask first.

"What in god's name was THAT?" Phoebe asked everyone.

Legionair's eyes turned back to normal quickly as the sparks died down. He looked at Phoebe.

"What happened?" Legionair asked.

"Even you would have felt an earthquake of that magnitude, creep!" Mevan shouted.

"Earthquake?!" Legionair proclaimed. "Why didn't I feel anything?!"

Eris sighed. "The spirit broke through your bodies natural barriers for the period of the earthquake. That's why."

"I don't care!" Verne cut in. "I just want to get out of the vicinity!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Kurzan was now a barren crater. All the trees, rocks, and buildings were now dust flowing in the wind. Anton was in the middle of the crater, on his knees and barely conscious.

"The Mage's Guild is going to kill me," Anton muttered, now with no more strength.

Aionis landed behind Anton, still as his transformed form and holding the sword. Landing next to him was a small purple sphere of highly condensed mana, shaking from trying to burst out.

"Can you explain to me what the hell you just did?!" Aionis shouted, his personality back to the way it was.

"A serious mage taboo," Anton answered. "That's all you need to know." Anton fell to the ground from the lack of energy. Aionis sighed. Frostmourne produced its own sheath as Aionis put it on his hip. He picked up the sphere and pocketed it while he was at it Walking over to Anton, he picked him up and put him on his back in the piggyback fashion. Now asleep, Anton couldn't argue.

"Illidan managed to escape because of that trick you did," Aionis told the sleeping Anton. "But you at least killed Kurzan. As for that rebel camp," Aionis continued, walking into the forest that wasn't decimated. "I'll let them find out by themselves."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you like this new, revised chapter of "The Change." If you don't, tell me so. This chapter has so many things in it, the clarifications won't come.

Read and review, please!


	12. Spirit of Darkness

Sorry for the last chapter. I was on a major writer's block. However, now that the chapter's over, my brain is creating again. You shouldn't be disappointed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been three days since the possessing spirit had broken out from Legionair's body. With great luck, the group didn't run into any trouble. Now, at their destination, Eris led the group to the healers in Booty Bay.

"At last," Mevan muttered. "Creepazoid was starting to fidget."

"I heard that," Legionair replied.

"Now is not the time," Eris said. She had not been pleased the whole trip. "We need to get to the priests as soon as possible before the spirit knows where we are."

Phoebe suddenly stopped. "Legionair."

Legionair didn't notice. He had stopped as well. His hand was clutching his chest. He had a pained expression on his face.

"Oh god, it's starting," Verne said, worried for the first time since he started traveling with them.

Eris whirled around. "Lead him where I tell you to, or he'll lose himself."

Brom grabbed onto Legionair's shoulder. "Let's go, Legionair," he said, calmly. "We need to get you there _now._"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe I'm traveling with a night elf!" Anton shouted. "This goes against all I've been taught, and I'm doing it!"

"It'd be faster if you stopped complaining," Aionis responded. Since he hadn't changed back, he was now in a huge cloak, covering his wings, claws, and pointed ears. Frostmourne was under his cloak as well, unseen by those who wanted it. Aionis had blasted the sphere of purple mana to smithereens with a Wrath spell yesterday, so he was only slightly worried of possession. Anton was carrying his staff.

"I'm not listening to a night elf!" Anton shouted. "We're only a little ways away from Booty Bay. You can find your Nigel while I cleanse myself in some holy pool!"

"Despite your anger, your thinking logical," Aionis responded. "Knowing this sword, it's tried to possess you as well. A holy water bath might help protect you."

"Would you stop agreeing with me?!" Anton shouted. "You make it sound like I enjoy your company!"

"I thought you'd at least manage with me by now," Aionis said, then sighed. "You have a tougher will than an undead who's hungry."

"Shut up!" Anton screamed. "You are so annoying!"

"It could be worse!" Aionis shouted. "You could be traveling with four night elves that are just as annoying!"

Anton shuddered. "I hate to say it, but you have a point. I just want to leave," Anton muttered. "So hurry up!"

"Yes, sir," Aionis replied, rolling his eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He's losing it," Phoebe said.

Legionair was not budging. He still looked in pain, but now softly snarling like a beast. His hands were twitching badly.

"Come on, Legionair," Brom said, trying to stay calm. His hand was still on Legionair's shoulder.

Then, Legionair snapped. Grabbing Brom's hand, he chucked Brom at the nearest wall, which happened to be thick. Brom crashed through the wall, breaking the wall all the way through. Eris moved to stab Legionair, but a pitch black aura surrounded Legionair, not letting her through.

What they saw when the aura left was not Legionair. His hair was as black as the aura, long once more. His chain armor had changed into full plate, colored a dark black as well. Legionair now had a helmet on with the symbol of clashing swords and a skull in the middle. His sword was drawn now, emitting a strange aura. All the villagers had run away, getting into houses where they thought it was safe.

The new Legionair looked at his plated hand. "His spirit was really tough to beat," he muttered.

"Immolate!" Verne shouted. The flames rushed towards Legionair with fury.

"Heh," Legionair muttered. The flames dissipated through his armor, vanquishing them instantly. Verne lobbed another Immolate spell at Legionair, with the same result.

"What are you doing?!" Phoebe shouted. "Despite the possession, he's still Legionair!"

"Legionair?" Legionair asked. "I'm afraid that's not my name. It's-"

"Kel'Thuzad," Verne finished, hate in his voice.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Kel'Thuzad is dead!" Phoebe shouted.

Legionair/Kel'Thuzad tutted. "Under what authority should I be dead?" he asked Phoebe.

Phoebe couldn't answer.

"I was revived in the Great War, remember?" he continued. "You cannot assume I'm dead because you haven't seen or heard of my existence."

Another Immolate spell failed at hitting Kel'Thuzad. Kel looked over at Verne, who hadn't lost any rage.

"What was that for?" Kel asked. "To think, your Forsaken were once under our control."

"Thank whoever that we didn't stay that way!" Verne shouted. "I despise all that the Lich King thrives for! You can't control me, Kel'Thuzad!"

"Why would I want to control you?" Kel responded. He pointed his sword at Verne. "I'd rather kill you."

A dark beam blasted from the tip of the sword. Verne reflected it with one of his daggers. Verne started chanting a summoning spell.

"None of that!" Kel shouted, rushing towards Verne. A bullet rang out, making Kel stop and reflect the shot. Brom was standing in the building, furious. Shooting again, Kel reflected the bullet. Eris and Mevan suddenly appeared on either side of him. As if prepared, Kel punched them both in the face, flinging them back.

Brom took the chance and charged towards Kel, axe gleaming. Kel blocked the axe swing and returned the favor with a fast swing of his two-handed sword. Brom blocked it, but it still dug into his armor, piercing his skin. Brom held the axe in one hand and pulled out his gun once more. The gun rang out, shooting its bullet.

Kel had moved out of the way with amazing speed. Using the momentum, Kel used his sword and lobbed off the axe head. Before Brom could retaliate, Kel rammed his sword into his right shoulder. The blade came out the other side. Brom screamed, falling to the ground. Clutching his bleeding shoulder, Brom was practically paralyzed.

Phoebe ran to Brom, preparing a healing spell. Kel ran to Phoebe and rammed the hilt of his sword into Phoebe's face. Pitching back, Phoebe rammed into a wall and passed out.

Verne completed his spell. The blue upside-down raindrop with arms materialized out of nowhere. Rushing for Kel, it punched Kel right in the gut. Kel, not even flinching, slashed his sword through the raindrop ghost. It let out a howl, dissipating. Verne launched a Shadowbolt at Kel, hitting him in the head. Kel rushed to Verne, not noticing the spell. The next second, Verne howled in pain as his left arm was cut off.

Mevan appeared right behind Kel. His dagger slashed Kel's back. It had scratched it before Kel jumped. His sword lashed out, causing the area that Mevan was standing on to collapse. Mevan coughed blood before landing on the platform under him. He was breathing, but not by much.

A red candle struck Kel's chest. It exploded, sending him into a wall. Eris made her move and ended up beside Kel. Her dagger lashed out, only scraping air. Kel uppercutted Eris in the jaw, sending her flying into the bay. A loud splash was heard, before another red candle exploded at Kel's feet. He barely got out of the blast radius in time.

A white spiritual arrow came at Kel. With amazing reflexes, Kel swiped his sword, destroying the arrow. Another came at him from Phoebe, chanting a third as soon as her second one was launched. Kel destroyed the second one and rushed for Phoebe.

A silver gleam came from nowhere. Kel stopped before a dagger zoomed in front of him. Phoebe cast her spell. Clumsily, Kel slashed at it before falling down a hole in the platform. He landed on the next level, not taking any damage. A person landed in front of him, slashing her falchion at Kel. Kel jumped back and saw his new enemy. It was a girl blood elf. Her blond hair moved with the wind as her eyes glinted the color of the sunset. Looking about 5'6", she could be considered sexy to about half of all the races. Her plate armor didn't seem to impede her movements and she wielded a falchion in each hand like it was common. Under her eyes was bloodlust.

"Who the hell are you?" Kel asked.

"Your executioner, Adalia," Adalia replied.

The boards under Kel's feet sprang out roots and tangled his feet. From behind him, a ball of green electricity shot out from a Tauren. Having the natural muscles of a Tauren, he was a towering 6' tall with a 2 ½' shoulder span. Holding a druid's staff, he also had bloodlust under his eyes.

Kel broke free of the roots and sliced the Wrath in half. The Tauren and Adalia ran at Kel in full force. Kel did a 360 with his sword. Adalia blocked the sword and the Tauren swiped his staff at Kel. Kel dodged the staff and ended up behind the Tauren. As he slashed the Tauren's back, his sword hit a force field. The Tauren spun around and lashed his staff out. Kel jumped back and sliced a spiritual hammer that flew towards him.

"Pardon my rudeness," the Tauren said. "I am Nigel, also your executioner."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you got?" Aionis asked Anton. They were just outside the tunnel entering Booty Bay. In the last five minutes, they heard a pair of explosions and a lot of howls of pain.

"Not much," Anton replied. "From the sound of it, it's a night elf civil war with some orc and undead. I think a blood elf joined the fight."

"I'm glad you mages have a sixth sense," Aionis said, silently beaming.

"Only those who have trained for years can do a better response!" Anton whispered. "If an elder were here, he could give a blow by blow analysis."

"Then shall we go and kick someone's butt?" Aionis asked, eyes glinting into dragon pupils.

"The last thing I need is to be seen helping a night elf," Anton replied, hate in his voice. "You stay out here."

"And let you burn down Booty Bay from some accident? No way," Aionis said, bluntly.

"I still don't trust you for stabbing me in the back when I'm not looking!" Anton whispered. "I can at least relax a little with no mutated night elf behind my shoulder!"

"Jeeze, do you ever stop hating night elves, even for a second?" Aionis asked.

"Stay here," Anton said. He silently dashed into the tunnel.

Aionis stood there for a few seconds. Then he said to himself, "Who am I to let him have all the fun?" Slowly, Aionis followed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So I see that the Horde and Alliance will band together when they have a common enemy," Kel said, laughing.

"Talk with your sword!" Adalia shouted, running towards Kel. She slashed at him with both her swords simultaneously. Kel blocked both attacks with great speed and struck out with his own sword. The force field got in his way, and Adalia swung again. This time, her sword hit his shoulder plate, causing a thin crack in it before he leapt away. Nigel shot a Moonfire at him while he was still in the air. With more speed, Kel sliced the Moonfire in half. Adalia countered with a spiritual hammer. It ricochet off of Kel's armor, impeding is movements.

"Hurricane!" Nigel shouted. A thick storm cloud materialized above Kel. Before he could blink, the cloud rained lightning down on Kel. Kel apparently had a barrier around him as well, but he still leapt out of the area before his barrier died. A single lightning bolt scraped his boot, sending the shock through his whole body. He landed as if he didn't get shocked.

"That actually _hurt_," Kel muttered.

He suddenly was surrounded by hundreds of ice shards, all pointing at him. Seconds later, spiritual hammers and black flames did the same thing.

"What the-"

The rain of destruction came down upon him. With extreme speed, Kel greeted the rain with a fury of metal. Nine or ten bits of the attack did hit their mark, cracking his armor in random places. As if planned, another red candle landed at his feet. The explosion was weaker, but still potent enough to fling him into a wall.

As the smoke cleared, Kel stood up. He didn't act like he was hurt, but there was clearly a tinge of blood on some off the cracks.

"You owe me a chopped off arm, Kel'Thuzad," Verne said, dropping down from the upper level. His arm seemed to have never been hacked off.

"And you owe _me _ten sticks of dynamite," Eris said, dripping wet and pissed. She held ten red candles in one hand, all soaked. In her other hand was a dry one, unlit.

Kel looked around. "So where'd the ice come from?" he asked.

"Behind you, night elf."

Kel spun around and sliced the fireball just before it hit its mark. The launcher was the exact opposite of strength, but remarkably sturdy looking. Hair dyed silver, his skin was the unnatural color of light brown. His clothes were spelled with just about every protection spell there was, along with the pendent on his neck. Unnatural to those who cast mage spells, he had a short sword at his hip, clearly used.

"Great," Kel groaned. "A human."

"Anton to be precise," Anton said. He threw another fireball at Kel. Kel sliced it as well. An Immolate spell came from behind, Adalia right behind it. Kel responded by slicing the spell and parrying the twin blades. Adalia jumped back as Eris threw the dry stick of dynamite, lit. Kel did a Spinning Jumpkick, knocking the dynamite out to the sea. It exploded in the air, halfway between Kel and the water. Eris threw a wet piece of dynamite at Kel. He was unsuspecting until he heard Anton cast a fireball. The fireball and dynamite collided right above Kel. The heat dried the dynamite and still exploded, momentarily stalling Kel. Nigel took the chance and raced to Kel. He used his natural Tauren strength and uppercutted Kel with force. It pitched him back, knocking the helmet off. Legionair's face was revealed, with no changes. Nigel hesitated for a few seconds. He recognized that face. Kel took the chance and mule kicked Nigel. Nigel barely budged, but Kel used the momentum to back roll and get on his feet, sword at the ready.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you not related to Aionis?" Nigel asked.

Kel chuckled. "This hosts mind recognizes that name, yes."

"Possession," Eris said, bluntly.

"Ah," Nigel realized. "That makes sense."

"Aionis did cause me problems," Kel continued. "I was running such a group with Kurzan. I even possessed the spirit of Illidan to do it."

"I, personally, don't like him either," Anton said. "But I still want your life first."

Kel chuckled again. "Even if you kill, it'll be this body, not me."

"En garde!" Eris shouted. She dashed for Kel, dagger drawn. She swiped at Kel, missing. Kel grabbed her by the throat and choke-slammed her into the floor. She bled badly. Kel stabbed down with his sword.

Something made him stop mid-stab. Kel seemed to tremble for a moment, not moving.

"Legionair always did hate killing girls," an all too familiar voice said from the direction of the tunnel. Everyone looked in that direction. Standing in the tunnel entrance, arms crossed, was a half-dragon.

"Shit," Kel muttered.

"You couldn't be more right," Aionis replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Couldn't resist.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If you've played WOW, you know the clarifications by now.


	13. Releasing the Power Within

For the long, anticipated battle, I give you chapter 13!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aionis?!" Adalia shouted.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nigel said, surprised.

Aionis looked over to Nigel. "It's a long story," he replied. "One that even I can't explain."

"I thought you were going to stay outside the city, night elf!" Anton shouted, slightly pissed.

"Considering all the times you said how 'a night elf doesn't listen to humans,' I took you up on that offer," Aionis retorted. "Besides, I'm not letting you guys take all the credit on beating up my brother."

"So this is the so called Aionis we've been looking for," Verne muttered. "I'm impressed."

"Enough!" Kel shouted. All eyes fixed on him. "I don't know how your timing was the way it was, but now I get a chance to rid the world of you, night elf!"

Aionis drew Frostmourne from his back and pointed it at Kel. "That's it."

Aionis charged at Kel. Doing a downward vertical swipe, Aionis began the fight. Kel dodged the swing and responded with a thrust. Aionis easily sidestepped it and batted away Kel's sword. In the same linear motion, he struck an angled slice on Kel. With remarkable speed, Kel dodged by pointing his body in the same angle under it. He initiated a spin while dodging, throwing various swipes and stabs at Aionis. Using the same speed as Kel, Aionis parried each and every attack, with a little difficulty.

Kel wasn't finished yet. Stabbing into the ground, Kel did a downward kick at Aionis' head. Using his new wings, Aionis backed away at great speed. Quickly stopping, with help from his wings again, Aionis lunged for Kel once more. In a pre-planned maneuver, Kel drew his sword from the floor and sliced at Aionis in one movement. Aionis reflected the slice and threw one of his own in. Kel parried the blow and readied for a horizontal slash. His blade grew black. Suddenly, Kel unleashed a tornado of metal at Aionis, slashing and stabbing with tremendous speed. The eyes of all the viewers couldn't track the blade through its movements.

They barely did any better with Aionis. With amazing speed, Aionis dodged, blocked and parried the tornado of metal in a blur. Something happened between the fighters to make them back away from eachother. Kel's armor had a new scratch on the front. Aionis' clothes had fresh tears just about everywhere on the shirt. It looked like a drop of blood fell from his right wing, from a tiny cut at the bottom. It was no bigger than a fingernail.

"Damn," Verne said aloud. He had never seen such swordsmanship in a pair of fighters before, let alone from a pair of night elves. Verne looked around to see that the blood elf called Adalia had dragged Eris to a corner and was healing her. Nigel was watching the fighters. Anton was nowhere to be seen. Verne assumed he had gone and found some hiding place so he could shoot more magic when the chance came.

"What's wrong, Kel?" Aionis asked. "I thought you were stronger than this."

"You ain't seen nothing, night elf," Kel responded.

The fight continued in the blink of an eye. Kel and Aionis charged at eachother. Each holding their swords in one hand, they struck at eachother. Their swords clashed, producing sparks. In a swift movement, Aionis did a 360 and sliced at Kel again. Kel ducked and tried thrusting at Aionis' gut. Aionis parried the blow and did a downward slash. Kel dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way. Aionis' sword stuck to the wooden plank that was the current ground. Kel took the chance to thrust again. With speed unlike a night elf, Aionis dodged and grabbed Kel's sword. Then he chucked the sword, and Kel, into the bay.

In mid-air, Kel blasted dark energy into the water. The energy seemed to reverberate off of the water. Kel landed on it with ease, not penetrating the water at all.

Pulling Frostmourne out of the wood, Aionis faced Kel. His sword unleashed a twinge of blue mist.

"Take this!" Aionis shouted. In one move, he sliced the air in the direction of Kel. A blue beam emitted from the sword, heading straight for Kel. Kel jumped up, out of the way. The beam hit the water, causing a whirlpool. Suddenly, an iceberg came from the whirlpool, shooting straight up. Kel barely got out of the way of the tip of the iceberg. The bay now was three-quarters full of a solid piece of ice.

Kel stared at Aionis. So did Verne and Nigel. Aionis looked like he just saw a two-headed dragon appear with a craving for night elf.

"What the fuck did you just do?!" Nigel shouted.

"Why don't you ask me when I have some barely tangible idea!" Aionis shouted back. He was freaked.

Without warning, Kel lashed out his sword on the new iceberg. Everything from the top of the iceberg to about a foot above the water was lobbed off and bashed out to sea. Gingerly, Kel went to the middle of the leveled off iceberg and looked at Aionis.

"I see you were sick of our miniscule space to duel as well," Kel called. "Shall you join me and we continue?"

"He's got to be kidding," Verne said. "That's a terrible dueling platform."

A gust of wind issued from the spot Aionis was. Wings out, Aionis was going full force at Kel, sword at the ready. They met sword on sword, with sparks flying everywhere. For a few seconds, their swords were interlocked, neither giving in.

Hundreds of ice shards surrounded the two fighters. With great speed, Kel and Aionis slashed each and every one of the ice shards as they flew at the pair, Aionis now on the ice-ground. They both glared at Anton, who was on the bottom level of the city, panting heavily. The magic strain for two Hailstorms was a little tiresome.

"Stay out of it, human!" Kel shouted, unleashing a Shockwave at Anton. It hit him full force, pitching him to the wall and knocking him unconscious.

The two fighters exchanged blows again. Aionis blocked the incoming horizontal slice and responded with a set of his own. Kel parried them both and thrusted at Aionis' wing. Pulling his wing in, Aionis vertical slashed Kel, who blocked it with amazing speed. They backed off from eachother, going to opposite corners of the new platform. Neither slipped on the smooth ice. They launched themselves at eachother once more, striking ferociously. Aionis blocked while Kel slashed, and Kel dodged as Aionis swung. They couldn't land any kind of blow on the other.

A thin root bursting from the ice stopped their swings. Aionis took the chance and grabbed the new roots. Using it as leverage, Aionis slammed his foot into Kel's head, sending him to the edge of the ice. The root grew another yard, pulling Aionis with it. When it stopped growing, Aionis pushed himself from the root, flying at Kel, but instead of aim for Kel, Aionis struck the piece of ice that Kel was standing on. It separated from the platform, dis-balancing Kel for a brief second. Aionis' sword lashed out with amazing speed at Kel.

It struck air. Kel jumped up and out of the way of Aionis' sword. In mid-air, Kel sliced the root to about a foot in length, and landed on the new, thin stump.

"That hurt," Kel said. A rather large cut was in his armor, blood lightly trickling out of it.

Aionis barely listened. He didn't see Kel's sword when it lashed out at his head. Instead of it being chopped off, Kel had struck Aionis' braids, cutting them off and making them fall into the water.

"I bet that did too," Kel chuckled. Aionis whirled around and faced Kel. "Too bad I was off balance, or you'd have lost your head, not your hideous braids."

Dozens of roots sprouted from the stump. In a flash, each and every root was holding Kel except the head.

"This isn't the first time I exceeded my magical capacity," Aionis stated, bluntly. He turned to Kel. "I'd rather not see what happens if it did that with an attack spell."

"Why should I be threatened?" Kel responded. "You seem to have forgotten that I will not die if you kill me. The one I possess will."

"Not if I knock Lorwyn out," Aionis replied, grinning.

Kel suddenly looked afraid. THAT was one thing he couldn't have.

The blazing sphere of a fireball charged towards Kel. Aionis barely saw it coming before it exploded, consuming Kel in flames.

When the smoke cleared, Kel stood there in the same condition as he was, minus the ensnaring roots. He brushed some ash off of his black armor. His hair had been burned short. It looked quite ugly.

"I suppose I should thank the human for freeing me," Kel said, looking at Anton, who was in bad condition.

"What are you doing?!" Aionis shouted.

"Ridding the world of two evils in one blow!" Anton replied. Bloodlust was practically surrounding him.

"Stay put, human," Kel said. "I'll make you my next victim, after this elf."

"How dare you!" Anton shouted. He began chanting again, before gruff hands relaxed his shoulders. Anton looked up to see Nigel staring at him. Anton stopped chanting.

"He's all yours, Aionis," Nigel said.

"Now that that's settled," Kel said, raising his sword, "let's end this, night elf."

Aionis grinned. "Ladies first."

Kel charged at Aionis with full force. A black aura surrounded him as he swung his sword. Aionis barely had any time to deflect the attack. His speed had increased.

Kel stabbed and slashed at Aionis. It took all of Aionis' concentration to block and dodge his new attacks. Kel unleashed another tornado of metal on Aionis before he knew what to do. For a few brief seconds, all they could see was the swirl of metal. They suddenly split apart. Each going to the edge of the ice platform, they breathed heavily. A new wound was on Kel. His armor had been deeply gouged by a sword. Blood poured from the giant hole in the leg.

"H-how the hell…?" Kel stuttered, feeling the pain as if it was his own.

Aionis grinned. "I didn't."

No one asked what he meant. Aionis' right shoulder was pouring out blood faster than Kel's wound. Aionis dropped to one knee, stabbing the platform with his sword. He held his shoulder, trying to chant a healing spell. Kel charged at Aionis, sword turning pure black. Nigel and Anton began chanting while Verne watched in horror, petrified from the power of Kel.

A flash of silver blinded them, stopping their spells. A split second later, they saw Kel, sword in the ice as if he tried to slice thin air. Aionis had somehow gotten behind him, meters away. Kel's sword suddenly broke into a million pieces. Aionis fell back to one knee, arms trembling to keep his weight up. He was completely out of energy.

"You're some fighter, elf," Kel said, half in shock. "It's too bad I didn't possess you first. I would have loved fighting by your side."

Aionis didn't even have the strength to reply. Kel spun around and charged at Aionis. With the tiny fibers of energy left, Aionis mule kicked him in the chest. Caught off guard, Kel was pitched back about a yard. In mid-air, he met a Wrath spell from the side. Kel was chucked to the side of the platform from the impact, but was unharmed. Anton released a fireball as Nigel chanted once more. Adalia chucked a spiritual hammer for flavor. With ease, Kel dodged all three spells that came after him.

A white beam came from the top level and hit Kel squarely. Kel screamed in agony as the beam surrounded him. A gunshot rang off and hit Kel in the leg. Kel landed on his good leg and glared at the attackers. Phoebe was glaring right back, with Brom on one knee and panting heavily. His gun was pointing at Kel.

"Aren't you forgetting something?!" Kel shouted. "I'm not actually getting hurt. This Legionair is!" He laughed. "You're just killing a comrade!"

A dozen blue plasma orbs came shooting at Kel. Kel turned as the orbs hit him everywhere. They disintegrated his armor completely and chucked him back to the edge of the ice. Kel looked in horror as Aionis was standing on the ice, back into his night elf form. A green aura had surrounded him, making his clothes and remaining hair move like it was in the wind. His wounds had stopped bleeding and were slowly regenerating.

Nigel was in total shock. Verne and Phoebe seemed to understand what had happened as well.

Kel didn't. "How the hell did you get all that energy?!"

Aionis had no emotion besides anger in his face. Flicking his finger, he released a stream of green mana into the earth. The ground started quaking, lightly. Dozens of roots sprouted from the ice, breaking it. Kel barely had time to spell the water so he could walk on it. He backed up a little as Aionis walked towards him. Aionis walked on the water as if it was earth. Kel created a ball of fire and lobbed it at Aionis.

It reflected off of Aionis' aura and dissipated into nothing. Another stream of mana went into the water. A few seconds later, a giant waterspout formed around Kel and trapped him. Kel screamed in pain as the water cut him like knives. It was only his spirit in the body, but for some reason it still hurt. Aionis burst through the spout and punched Kel in the stomach. Kel was pitched back and rammed into the mountain.

Aionis wasn't finished yet. He ran to Kel and grabbed his arm. Using strength that wasn't his own, Aionis chucked Kel to the middle of the bay. Kel bounced off the surface and landed on his feet. When he looked over to where Aionis was, he didn't see the night elf. He barely had time to dodge the sudden being dropping where he stood. A giant splash occurred, making Kel go a little farther than expected from his leap. His entire body rammed into a wall of the city. Kel crawled backwards in fear as Aionis used the wind to bring himself to Kel. Aionis glared at Kel with all his rage.

"K-kill me, and you k-kill L-legionair," Kel stuttered. He was terrified of the being in front of him.

Aionis smiled. He snapped his fingers, sending a quick burst of energy at Kel. As soon as it hit Kel, he passed out. His form seemed to revert to Legionair again.

Anton and Nigel ran to Aionis. Afraid of what he could do, they stopped a few meters away. Aionis turned his head to the two. They slightly backed up. Aionis smiled. The aura around him dissipated… and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Aionis woke, he stared at a white ceiling. His body ached, like he ran twenty miles in a matter of seconds. He struggled to get up, only to be pushed down by a scrawny priest.

"You should rest," the priest said. "The mana strain was far too great for your body. We were lucky you had any life left in you."

Aionis stared at the ceiling again. _I don't remember a blue surrounding. I guess I didn't use another free life, _he thought. Aionis fell back asleep.

When he woke again, he had the energy to sit up. A bowl of soup was on his nightstand, still warm. Aionis carefully picked up the bowl and began eating its contents. Wondering why they always give soup to the sick, another priest walked in.

"Ah, your awake," he said. "You have visitors." As he finished, the undead dashed in and barely stopped himself from tackle-hugging Aionis when he saw the soup bowl. A pair of night elves followed at a quick pace, followed by Brom.

"Thank goodness your ok!" the undead nearly shouted. "I never heard of a druid staying alive after tapping into the power of nature itself!"

"And you are…?" Aionis asked, putting the soup bowl back.

"Oh, god! Where are my manners?" the undead said, rolling his eyes. He held out his hand. "I'm Verne, heretic to the Horde and companion to Legionair and Brom."

"Hi," Aionis said, shaking Verne's hand. He looked to the night elves. "And you two?"

"Phoebe, priestess in training," the female night elf said, politely.

"Mevan," the male said, bluntly.

"Nice to meet you," Aionis replied. A wave of exhaustion rolled over him and he slouched in the bed.

"I expected less energy than what you have, considering you were only in bed for a week," Brom said, grinning.

Aionis sat up suddenly. "A week?!" He fell to his back from the strain.

"Yeah, and you were so cool when you fought Kel'Thuzad!" Verne loudly said. "You kicked that guy's butt into the next generation! The way you parried his swings and broke his sword and punched him into a stone mountain, it was thrilling beyond my wildest dreams!" Verne was nearly bouncing from excitement.

"That's all you've been talking about for the week," Phoebe retorted, looking like she was sick of the conversation.

"You heard the lady, now SIT!" Mevan said, pushing Verne down.

"What happened to Nigel and Adalia?" Aionis asked.

"The tauren and blood elf?" Brom asked. Aionis nodded his head. "They split once they knew you were going to be okay. The tauren wanted me to tell you that you were an abomination for calling the power of nature into your body to take out Kel'Thuzad, but I'll leave it at that."

"Eris is fine as well!" Verne said, getting up from Mevan's grasp. "She's still sleeping from the wounds, but she'll be okay in another few days." Mevan pushed him back down.

"The human is currently performing some three-day long cleansing of evil," Mevan said before Aionis could ask.

"And Legionair?" Aionis asked, using the name they would have recognized.

They all looked at eachother. For a few seconds, no one said a word. Then Brom spoke up.

"His wounds are healing," Brom said, pausing. "However…"

"What?"

Brom looked him in the eye. "He's still possessed by Kel'Thuzad. The priests can't remove the spirit from his body without killing him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: How's that for an ending? Legionair is still possessed, Nigel and Adalia are gone, and the whereabouts of Frostmourne are unknown!

Aionis: and I'm weaker than a cooked noodle.

Author: Get out of the commentary! Anyway, my next chapter will probably take less time than this one, but I'm holding no promises.

Verne: Believe him, readers.

Author: Who let you in?!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clarifications:

To my knowledge, there isn't a spell around that creates an iceberg

Druids cannot use the force of nature as their ally the way Aionis did.

I don't believe there is a spell for the white beam Phoebe used on Kel'Thuzad

Read and review, please!


	14. A Cure for Legionair

Author: I give you chapter 14

Author: I give you chapter 14!

Brom: How about giving us work instead?

Author: Get out! (Throws mouse)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WARNING! WARNING! Be sure to have a clear schedule when you read this chapter, because it's longer than a boa constrictor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Verne was pacing on the bottom level of Booty Bay. A week had passed since Brom had told Aionis of Legionair's condition. Since then, Booty Bay was fixing itself up and giving the group various gifts for saving the town. Now in pure black clothing from head to toe, Verne was barely noticeable for being an undead. His daggers from Katherine's corpse hung at his waist with a new leather belt. Trying not to be rude, he had grudgingly accepted a pair of charmed bracers with enhancing spells to strengthen his magic.

Aionis' head popped out of the water. "Got it!" he shouted, holding Frostmourne up in the air. Wearing waterproof clothes, he climbed back onto the pier almost as dry as when he jumped in. His new chimeric leather armor was layed out for him with his staff right beside it. With his custom spells on everything, combined with some he learned from the townsfolk, they almost shimmered with all the magic in them.

"Finally!" Verne nearly shouted. Looking at it, he added, "You need to sharpen it."

"Where have you two been?!" Mevan shouted, running towards them. Phoebe and Brom were right behind them. All with new armor and weapons, they looked ready for a war. Thick chain mail surrounded Brom as his new metal war-axe hung from his back. His new gun was a different model, looking way more futuristic than his old one. Mevan sported tanned leather on his body, with spells to improve his thieving abilities. Phoebe was wearing new priestess robes dyed a soft shade of blue-green. Her staff now had various protection spells on it, all from a high level mage.

"We've been retrieving Frostmourne, Mevan," Aionis replied once they got to their position. "We told you that already."

"You were suppose to be researching methods to cure Legionair," Phoebe accused. "Irresponsibility will just make it harder and harder to cure him."

"We did research," Verne responded. "There's a chance that if we use Frostmourne's mana freezing ability, we can catch the possessing spirit and dislodge it from Legionair."

"We found a better solution," Mevan replied. He pulled out a book and opened it to a marked page. "Legend has it that someone was possessed in this region a long time ago. A traveling priest used water from a holy spring and a set of high level healing spells against the spirit. After a few days of bed rest, the patient was completely cured."

"Although safer, there's a high chance that we can't find the spring, it's not strong enough, and it'll take too long," Verne pointed out.

"Finding it isn't the problem," Brom explained. "Locals claim it to be close to the Kurzan camp."

"Their lying," came a familiar voice. They all turned to see Anton walking towards them. Dressed in thick mageweave clothes, completely purple, he had runes just about everywhere that wasn't skin. His pendant had new spells engraved on it with a set of bracelets with shielding spells on it. His bandana was missing from his forehead, leaving a thin line of hair hanging down, covering his forehead. It honestly looked better in Aionis' eyes.

"Dear god, it's the human," Brom blurted.

"I hate you too," Anton replied.

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't."

"I know you hate us, so what's the idea of giving us some sort of clue?" Aionis asked.

Anton's sword flicked up to Aionis' throat. "Don't think this has anything to do with your issue. I will kill you. There's just no joy in doing it without all of you in one place." He glared at Aionis. "I may have less of a shot, but I am an honorable being."

"Implying what, exactly?" Verne asked, pissed.

Anton removed his sword from Aionis' throat. "The spring in question is located at the top of the mountain you see behind you." He pointed at the extra large hill poking out from the ledge of the surrounding. "If you take a boat, you can reach the base in half a day and scale it within twenty four hours after that. All total, it'll take you about three to four days if you don't have any incident."

Verne glared at Anton. "There's a catch," he said, bluntly.

"Undead's right," Anton responded. "The spring is surrounded by a cult of Naga."

"What?!" Phoebe shouted. "That's suicide!"

"I'm sure the little shapeshifter can help you in wide-spread death," Anton remarked. With that, he walked away. They all stared.

"That felt too fast," Verne muttered. "I say he's setting us up."

"He doesn't set up," Aionis replied. They looked at him. "Anton is honorable, despite his hate for Horde and night elves. I think our best bet's with him."

"I normally would disagree, but there was honesty in his eyes," Brom agreed. "I'll rent a boat."

"I say your all suckers," Verne said. "However, if this is truly a trap, then I should come for protection."

"At least we have a kamikaze for help," Phoebe said, beaming.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the cover of night, a lone lifeboat brushed the shore of a large hill, rumored to have the holy spring at the top. With a stern path covered by thick foliage, as everything else in Stranglethorn Vale, the group could scale the peak even in the cover of night. The problem was that the beach and every ten meters along the path for at least fourty meters before their vision was skewed, were Naga. Most of them were warriors, with only about five or ten wizards.

"I still say it's a trap," Verne muttered.

"Keep quiet, or you'll reveal our position," Mevan whispered. As lead expert in stealth, he was the leader of the quest.

With as much silence as possible, they climbed out of the boat. They had asked the town for temporary silence spells on their armor and weapons to increase the chance of undetection. So far it had been working.

"Wait," Verne said, stopping them. "Undead don't study Naga much, but there is a fact that they try to beat into us."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

Spear points were now on their necks. Aionis sensed the dampness of the bodies that held the spears. Everyone else, beside Verne, looked shocked.

"Don't attack them by sea," Verne said. "They can breathe underwater."

"Too little too late," a Naga said from behind them. The voice sounded like he was talking underwater and in the air at the same time. It was creepy.

"Let's get them to the cage," another one remarked. He chuckled. "This is the first easy one in awhile."

"Bite me, you bastard," Verne cursed.

After being tied up at the spot and removed of their weapons, they were led up the mountain. By the time they reached the top, it was light out. Worked to the bone, the captured group was thrown into a magic cage.

"Why didn't you tell us that they were amphibious before, Verne?!" Mevan nearly shouted.

"You make it sound like I actually pay attention to biology," Verne remarked, proudly. "I was only interested in warlock training."

"You best be praying the Naga don't kill you before I do!" Mevan shouted, furious.

"I'll pencil you in later," Verne said. "Your tenth on the list."

"He was probably exaggerating, Verne," Brom pointed.

"I was not!" Mevan defended.

"Neither was I!" Verne said, raising his voice.

"Quiet in there!" a Naga guard shouted.

"Make me!" Verne shouted. The Naga snapped his fingers. Lightning emerged from the edges of the cage, striking Verne. He didn't scream, but the cringe was easily seen.

"That cage is special," the Naga explained. "It nullifies magical power and has a shock attachment." He snapped his fingers again. The lightning stopped.

For an hour they tried to recover. They had a little luck on their side: the cage was near the spring that they were trying to get to. The Naga seemed to be setting up some sort of device on the other side of the small clearing. No one could tell what it was.

"I'm bored!" Verne shouted.

"I said quiet!" the Naga shouted. For a few seconds, no one said anything.

"So, what are you building?" Verne asked.

"Why you-" the Naga started.

"Be patient," a female Naga voice said. The guard Naga straightened and stepped aside to show the weirdest half-breed ever known. Completely covered in blue scales, the female had on as little as a strap covering her breasts and what had the disgusting form of a thong. Her hair was the common membrane of a regular female Naga. Her face and most of her body was humanoid. The only other thing that was not humanoid beside her hair was her webbed hands. She seemed to have a broad sword on her hip with custom enchantments.

"I now show you my beautiful form," the sad act of a girl and Naga said.

"Well, I'm impressed," Verne said.

"You are?" the she-creep asked.

"Yeah," Verne beamed. "You Naga are so advance, you found a way to transmute acid to eyes without doing anything."

She chuckled. "I guess undead have bad taste."

"I say he has good taste for once," Phoebe said.

"They say you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, priestess," She-Creep told her. "Putting aside these blind seers of beauty, I haven't introduced myself."

"I feel flattered," Aionis said sarcastically.

She ignored him. "My name is Lady Vashj. Shirley you heard of me in the history of the Third War."

"No," they all said at the same time.

"Really?" Vashj asked. "I'm hurt. They have no respect for the great Lady Vashj. Oh well." She turned to the contraption. "I'll deal with your impudence later." She walked to the contraption. It seemed finished. A circular platform was in front of an odd gate.

The gate shimmered. A two-dimensional wall was forming, filling the whole circle. Pictures were slowly coming into being on the wall. After a few minutes, rough outlines formed in a dark void.

"I see your looking radiant, Vashj," a voice said from the wall. Cold and crisp, it seemed to come from an outline that had plate on.

"As you can see, I was busy," Vashj responded. "Why did you make me contact you, Lich?"

"It's Lich King, Vashj," the Lich said.

"Oh, shit," Verne muttered.

"Agreed," Aionis replied.

"Not until I make up my mind," Vashj responded. "Now what are you offering to me that Illidan never could?"

"You need employment, do you not?" Lich pointed out. "The one known as Aionis destroyed your boss."

"I wish for more," Vashj said, bluntly.

"You never said you killed Illidan," Phoebe whispered.

"I didn't," Aionis replied, flatly.

"I am recruiting strong individuals like yourself," Lich explained. "The very same Aionis beat Kel'Thuzad's possessed host. I need more power to take him out. Once he's gone, we can rid the world of all life that isn't on our side. Your beauty will be appreciated to all those who are blind."

"Aionis?" Mevan asked, worried. Aionis had gone and kneeled on the ground. Despite the cage, wisps of mana swirled around him. He was starting to growl.

"Now you have something I want," Vashj said, smiling. "I have a new recruit or two, but my warriors are experienced in combat. I'll help you out."

Aionis glared at Vashj and the Lich hologram. His eyes turned to thin pupils, as his eye color became a deep orange. His surroundings turned an orange shade, revealing the spirit outlines of all he saw. The thin form of Vashj was surrounding herself, as was all the other Naga. The Lich became visible to Aionis, revealing his shadow armor. The background held a shimmer of someone behind Lich. It only looked like a rope, but Aionis recognized the signature anywhere.

_What the-? _Aionis thought.

"Let's go, my brethren!" Vashj shouted. She stepped onto the platform. A white light surrounded her for a moment, then dissipated, with her along with it. Seconds later, she showed up on the screen next to Lich.

"You next, new guy," Vashj said through the projection. Another Naga slowly slithered to the platform.

A burst of mana rang out from the cage. The door was blasted off its hinges. Whether it was pure luck or intended, the door smashed the circular platform and just missed the gate for the hologram. All the Naga turned to see Aionis standing up, utterly furious.

"I found you, Kel'Thuzad," Aionis said, a snarl in his voice. "To think you obey some reject who dares call himself a king."

"Kill the night elf!" Vashj ordered. A Naga slithered/run to Aionis, sword at the ready.

Aionis dashed out of the cage with lightning speed. In a matter of milliseconds, Aionis went up to the Naga and kicked him right in the throat. His neck snapped, the Naga flew to the gate. This time, the gate shattered from the weight of the corpse, making the image go away.

What no one expected was now Aionis. He was another form of half-breed. No one saw him change. Thick fur now lined his body, his armor covering a lot of it. His hands had turned into claws again, but they were more curved now. His ears had slightly been rounded over, but still looked pointy. His hair the natural shade of green again, the rest of the fur was colored the same way. His teeth were now more pointed.

"Bring it!" Aionis shouted, charging at the enemy. As a Naga stabbed at Aionis, he easily dodged. In one motion, he slashed the Naga's arm off with his claws. The Naga howled in pain, but his voice was cut short by a spinning back fist in the gut. A high kick broke his neck, finishing him off. Various Naga swarmed around him. Grabbing onto the tail of the Naga he just killed, he threw the corpse at some of the Naga, knocking them off balance. Roots sprang up from the ground, stabbing the five Naga that fell down.

Aionis wasn't done yet. The heads of the other three that were behind him met his foot in a spinning air kick. They didn't die, but they toppled into a set of other Naga that had just happened to be chanting spells. All on the ground, out of breath, Aionis slammed his fist into the ground. The hill shook, creating earth spikes through each Naga he had just incapacitated.

"Holy shit!" Brom, of all people, shouted. Aionis had so much mana, he could manipulate the very soil he walked on. He heard of only a select few that could master such a feat, and they all died between the first and second War.

"Not now, Brom!" Verne shouted, dragging Verne. Brom, Verne, Mevan, and Phoebe ran for their weapons. A group of Naga intercepted them before they could get there.

Mevan sprang into action. Jumping, he did a forward roll in the air. No one noticed the knife he just pulled from his boot. The first Naga was kicked in the chest from Mevan's attack. His knife lashed out at the enemy, striking its neck. Blood oozed out of the deep cut. Out of mercy, Mevan stabbed the Naga's heart, putting it out of its misery. Another four Naga surrounded him the best they could.

Mevan became a blur as he sped around one of the Naga. His knife gouged the back of the Naga, paralyzing it. Swiping the Naga's sword, he threw it point first at the second Naga. Embedded into the Naga, it barely scratched the third Naga. Mevan flew at the blade, kicking the hilt with tremendous force. The blade went through the Naga and plunged into the Naga it just missed. Both fell to the ground dead when the last Naga between him and the weapons approached. Mevan swarmed to the Naga, concentrating mana into his knife. Mevan got up close to the Naga, then created a storm of metal from his dagger. The Naga was torn to pieces by the mere force of the attack.

As Mevan went for his next target, the rest of the group got to the weapons. Brom found his gun first and noticed a Naga slithering closer. He pointed the new Colt-45 model at the Naga and fired. It took a whole clip of bullets to bring down the scaled beast. Brom slammed a new clip into the gun and holstered it. Grabbing his battle-axe, he charged at the next victim. The axe glistened with blood as it cleaved through the Naga with ease. Spinning with his axe out, he summoned a Shockwave of concentrated air. The pressure from the attack ripped two Naga, not one like he thought.

A Naga mage found Brom open for the brief second he was and launched the water ball at Brom. It struck Brom's head, but his armor had stopped most of the damage that he would have taken. He did get off balance, so his axe got out of his hands. The Naga mage chanted rapidly so he could get the chance to rid Brom.

Screaming in pure fear, Phoebe grabbed the axe and chucked it at the mage. Her luck was in full swing, because her throw managed to cut the head off of the mage. Seeing a bunch of them together, Phoebe shouted the Power Words to unleash one of her only attack spells. The ten or so Naga in the twenty-foot radius were blown to pieces by the white lightning that rang from the sky. To everyone's fortune, friend or foe, she fainted from the magic strain.

Verne had just given the death sentence to his fifth Naga. He looked around. Despite the roughly thirty corpses that lined the ground, the amount of Naga that were alive didn't seem to have decreased. He could still see a good hundred Naga in the viscidity, with more coming up the path and coming from the tiny lake. _Great, _he thought. _I have to use a great deal of mana. _Channeling mana, he had to use the bracers he got to control the giant black ball that he was forming. With all his strength, he chucked the ball at the Naga on the path. It exploded with an echoing explosion, tearing the Naga in the blast radius to shreds and the one's outside the blast radius were blown off the hill. The height of the hill would surly crack their spines.

"I'm too young for this," Verne said to himself, between pants. Slowly, he walked to Phoebe to check on her.

Aionis jabbed his elbow into the Naga's back, cracking the spine within. Fury still powered him, giving him instantaneous casting in the spell he launched. Blue plasma orbs plummeted on the Naga around him, killing them all. Grabbing onto a living Naga's tail, he started whipping the Naga around like a mace. The Naga smashed into another Naga's head, a third one's shoulder, and so on and so forth. By the time he got to killing his tenth Naga with the Naga mace, he realized the Naga he used had died long ago and was useless for a mace now. _Waste not, want not, _he said in his mind, chucking the corpse at another pile of Naga. They fell down like bowling pins from the toss, letting Aionis jump and launch a high kick at the pile.

Brom had it tougher. Slicing through what seemed like his hundredth Naga, he was panting heavily. Pain raked at him from a wound he had received from one of the Naga mages. It hurt like hell, despite his training in toughness. Another onslaught of Naga charged at him. Wishing he had something in the magic department, Brom readied his axe once again. The Naga came all at once. Using what strength he had left, he slammed his axe onto the ground. The reverberating Shockwave unbalanced the Naga, giving Brom his chance. His gun whipped out, shooting the necks of the Naga that were down. He didn't notice another mage chanting a spell. Before he could block, a water ball slammed into his chest, sending him flying into a tree. He was going in and out of consciousness. The mage that had knocked the wind out of him closed in on him.

Big mistake on the Naga's part. It seemed that Brom had purchased dynamite and lit one that he had. The dynamite exploded when the Naga slithered over it, sending the Naga to hell. Mevan noticed the explosion and backflipped to a Naga close by Brom, using another Naga as leverage. Ramming into its head, he used that Naga as leverage to launch himself at another Naga, plunging his daggers into the sucker's heart. Spinning, he chucked a spare at the next Naga corpse's head. It dug deep into its brain, cutting its life short instantly.

Verne was chucked back from the explosion of one of the Naga's spells. It seemed that a Naga knew druidic magic, a rarity among all who's not night elf or tauren. Flying far, he found himself landing just in front of the spring. Realizing what would happen next, he turned to the spring and swiped his hand over the water's surface quickly. His prediction came true as another Wrath spell from the druidic Naga came screaming towards him. He ran as fast as he could to the bridge. The spell struck the spring, causing a massive explosion. Verne was sent flying again, this time ramming into a Naga that was about to catch Mevan off guard.

Aionis saw the source of the explosion. The spring crumbled away to pieces, no longer producing the holy water needed to cure Legionair. Furious, he called for his sword. Frostmourne flew to his hand with speed. Transferring mana into the blade, he struck the ground. A Shockwave of ice turned a good twenty Naga to ice sculptures. Channeling mana into the blade again, it took out a good thirty more. Using his cat-like abilities, he scrambled into a nearby tree.

After Verne's dagger punctured the Naga's heart, both Mevan and Verne noticed that there was only one Naga left. Luck had it, it was the druid Naga that had blasted the spring. Verne and Mevan charged, but instantly stopped from the Naga's actions. Laying his staff on the ground, he raised his hands.

"I give up," the Naga said in the Naga voice. "Just don't kill me."

"You at least deserve torture for destroying the spring," Mevan said, furious.

"I was aiming for-" he started, but was cut off. Aionis had launched himself from the tree and slammed his foot into the Naga's back. He didn't die, but fell to the ground back up. Aionis landed on the Naga and pushed his face into the dirt with his foot. The Naga could still breathe, since his face was at an angle.

"I want an answer and I want it NOW, Nigel!" Aionis shouted.

"Nigel?!" Verne blurted.

The Naga chuckled. "How the hell did you know?" the Naga asked in Nigel's voice.

"I saw your spirit before the fight," Aionis explained, not removing himself from on top of Nigel. "The only explanations were you were either possessing a Naga or were posing as one. The druidic spells revealed the latter of the two possibilities. Now talk!"

"Let me go first," Nigel said.

"No."

"Can I at least revert back to my true form?"

"You can do it pinned."

"Actually, he can't," came Adalia's voice from behind the wrecked spring. She walked out of her hiding place, dressed for combat.

"I see the explosion didn't harm you," Nigel pointed out.

She smiled. "I had a shield spell on," she retaliated. Turning to Aionis, she asked, "So could you please get off of Nigel?"

After a few moments of thought, he finally did. Instantly, Nigel changed back into his tauren self. Rubbing his neck, he got up, only to meet the tip of Aionis' sword at his throat.

"Now talk," Aionis said, fierce.

"I heard that the spring was in this hill and disguised myself as a new Naga recruit," Nigel explained. "I was hoping I could get some of the holy water for my alchemy. It seems I missed and struck the spring."

"You idiot!" Mevan shouted. "We needed that water to cure Legionair!"

"I'm sorry," Adalia apologized while healing Brom. "I didn't have a chance to retrieve the water."

"So now neither of us can do anything," Aionis sulked, removing his sword from Nigel's neck. "We failed."

"Well, actually no," Verne said. Everyone looked at Verne. Twirling in his hands was a firmly sealed vial full of sparkling water. "I swiped some from the spring when I had the chance."

"Thank god!" Mevan shouted, relieved. Brom and Phoebe were just waking up from their unconsciousness.

Nigel eyed the vial. "How much do you need?" he asked.

"All of it," Verne said, bluntly.

Nigel sighed. "Very well," he muttered. "I think we're done here, Adalia." He started walking off.

The back of his leather armor was firmly grabbed by Aionis' claw. Nigel looked back at Aionis. "I explained myself and you got your holy water, so there's no justification for you to grab me," he pointed out.

"Like hell there isn't!" Aionis shouted. "You blasted a holy spring and it was only luck that we got what we got. You're not going anywhere by your self until you have my forgiveness for your actions. You are with us."

"No I'm not," Nigel said, firmly.

"It's either that or explicit pain, Nigel," Aionis stated, pulling at the leather collar. Nigel's throat was starting to get cut off from air.

"If Nigel's with you, then your stuck with me too," Adalia spoke up.

"Fine by me," Aionis replied, dragging Nigel. No matter how he struggled, he couldn't get Aionis to let go.

"I'm not following the likes of you!" he complained, but Aionis ignored him. Nigel continued to complain, but didn't get any leverage.

"What an ordeal," Verne said, pocketing the water. With silent agreement, they all followed the two arguing druids down the path.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: I told you it was really long, but I bet you didn't listen, did you? Oh, and don't worry about any interruptions from the characters. They're a little tired.

Group: (On the ground, panting heavily)

Author: See?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I see no reason to clarify myself. We all know this isn't World of Warcraft, so it's natural I add some stuff and get some other things wrong.


	15. Legionair vs Kel'Thuzad

Aionis: Can we heal Legionair now, Mr

For safety's sake, I remind my reader's I don't own World of Warcraft or any Warcraft game.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four days later, the group found themselves in Booty Bay once more. The city had completely recovered from the incident almost three weeks before. Aionis had yet to revert back to his true form, so he was getting looks from everywhere.

"So, what do you think of my proposal now?" Nigel asked.

"You mean to teach me how to control my Shapeshifting in exchange for your freedom?" Aionis asked. "I'm starting to consider it."

"Can you move any slower?!" Verne shouted. "We should do this A.S.A.P.!"

"Coming!" Aionis shouted. He and Nigel ran to catch up with the rest of the gang.

Going through the temple, they reached Legionair's room. The priests didn't want to lose the possessing spirit, so they had constructed a barrier around Legionair for safety. High level priests were chanting the barrier spell constantly to keep it at it's strongest. One of the priestess' looked up and saw the gang. She walked towards them, stopping her spell.

"I'm glad you have returned," the lady priestess said. "He had a seizure while you were away, but is perfectly fine."

"That's good," Aionis responded. "We brought something to help remove the possessing spirit."

She looked surprised. "But we already told you it would kill him to remove the spirit."

Verne pulled out the vial of sacred water they had gotten from the now wrecked spring. "Add this to the equation," he said, handing her the vial. "What's the answer now?"

She examined the vial for a few moments. Shock suddenly spread through her face. "How did you get this sacred water?!"

"With luck," Mevan answered. "We managed to get it before the spring blew up."

"This is wonderful!" she proclaimed. "With this, we could do so much with our healing studies!"

"We got it to cure Legionair," Aionis said. "Otherwise, you can't have it."

"I know," the priestess replied. "I was just hoping." She thought for another moment. "Even with this, there's a really high chance it won't work."

"Saying that, you mean there's now a chance he will make it, unlike what you said earlier," Verne pointed out. "I think that's good enough."

"Alright," she said. "This will require some time, but I could start now."

"Do it," Aionis said.

The priestess went through the barrier. Chanting the highest level de-possession spell there were, she transferred her power into the water. Light blazed all around her as she called for the healing deities to aid her. Gently, she poured the water into Legionair's mouth. The light dimmed down to its original setting. She warily walked out of the barrier to the gang.

"Now it's all up to your friend," the priestess said, wavering slightly. Phoebe steadied her.

"You better make it, Legionair," Aionis muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legionair's eyes fluttered open. He was sitting in what looked like a torture chair. The bindings that would be around his arms and legs were corroded and breaking. He could easily get out. Doing so, he stood up and looked around.

His surroundings looked whacked up. He was in a coliseum, but it had a half a mile radius. Grass lined the ground as trees were scattered all over the place in minimal numbers. What was wrong with that was the grass and leaves were all dark blue. Instead of a sun, a moon was shining overhead, except it let off the light of a sun. A small lake was secluded near the wall on one side with a barren area in the opposite side of the coliseum. All and all, it was not natural at all.

"What the hell happened here?" Legionair asked himself.

"Like it?" someone asked, his voice like steel. Legionair spun around. Replacing the chair that had poorly imprisoned him was a copy of him. He had black plate armor on, as his hair was long and almost pitch black. He held a two handed sword with one hand. What truly separated him from Legionair were his eyes. His eyeballs were completely black. "I find it better than what you had put up."

"If you look like me, I presume you know me a little," Legionair stated, putting his hand in the place where his axe once was. Startled, he went for his sword. That was gone as well.

"I'm not dumb, you know," Kel said. "I removed your weapons."

Legionair looked at him with bloodlust. "You're the possessing spirit, aren't you?"

"Bravo," the copy said, clapping. "You didn't even ask anything."

"What are you doing?" Legionair asked.

"Taking over your body," the copy answered. "What else would I be doing here?"

"And we are where?" Legionair continued.

"Your subconscious," the copy replied. "It looked terrible the way it was, so I redecorated."

Legionair was puzzled. "My subconscious?"

"Your not very bright," the copy stated. " I suppose you need an explanation. But first, I need to introduce myself." Bowing, he said, "My name is Kel'Thuzad."

The naturalness of it all didn't make Legionair uneasy. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable talking like this.

"You see, my master is looking for able bodied warriors to help him rid this earth of those who are ruining it," Kel explained. "We had to do what we had to do because you were with our enemies."

"Then why did you-"

"Use you to attack your brother?"

Legionair nodded.

"Your brother is currently under the control of our enemy. We can't save him from their grasp," Kel continued. "Legionair, we need you to stop the evil that is plaguing your brother in order to save this world. Our forces have diminished. We can't survive much longer." Kel put his hand on Legionair's shoulder. "We need you."

Darkness suddenly surrounded Legionair. Mana was leaking out of his body in a state of a waterfall. The mere force of the mana launched the Kel/copy a few meters back, landing on his back. As the darkness continued to swirl, Legionair looked at Kel with bloodlust.

"The darkness you used to fight Aionis wasn't your, Kel. It was all mine," Legionair said, merciless in his words. "You can't use the power of a possessed person unless they already have it."

Kel was shocked. _How could this nobody control his darkness like a trained warrior? _He thought.

"Like I would know that," Legionair responded.

Kel laughed. "I see you can mind read easily enough," he chuckled. "Too bad you're on the wrong side."

"Wrong again, Kel," Legionair stated. "If I was on the wrong side, you wouldn't have tried to recruit me."

Kel did the only thing he could to respond to that: he charged at Legionair. His two-handed sword slammed into the mana that leaked out of Legionair. Try as he did, his sword couldn't cut through the barrier. Legionair responded with his own two-handed sword, striking Kel's away from him before doing a horizontal slice. Kel's swordsmanship saved him from the wound as he reflected the slice. He returned the favor by calling darkness into his blade and stabbing at Legionair. Legionair easily sidestepped the strike and called mana into his sword as well. The two blades collided in the middle, producing shadow sparks. The two held their blade's together for a long time, not letting the other get leeway.

"Why do you fight me?" Kel asked. "You have the same power as I do. I could teach you how to control such greatness."

"Who cares about my power?" Legionair responded. "I just don't like you."

Darkness pitted itself against more darkness as the two used their very wills to call strength into their swords. The level of power was so great, the area around them was disintegrating.

In one instant, Legionair broke the stalemate and slashed his sword through Kel's body. The darkness slowly faded from Kel's body. Kel teleported away from Legionair before his next attack did him in.

Clutching his wound, Kel glared at Legionair. "I underestimated a night elf before. I will not risk my life when I'm not at my full power."

"Too bad!" Legionair shouted, shooting an arrow at Kel. As soon as it left the bow, darkness surrounded it, making it multiply from one arrow to hundreds. The multitude of arrows slammed into Kel like a pair of thunderbolts. An explosion occurred from Kel, engulfing the entire area. Legionair screamed in pain.

Kel flew at Legionair, stabbing Legionair with his sword. Legionair's darkness only grew. Legionair slammed his palm into Kel and released the mana he had stored in his hand. Another explosion rang out, engulfing Kel once more. Kel howled in pain from the explosion.

"Get out," Legionair stated bluntly. "Or you will die."

"This is not a victory, night elf," Kel said. "This is only round one."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legionair had stopped thrashing in his bed and seemed to have relaxed. The priests stopped their chanting and had tiredly stood up. The barrier went down.

"His body is really weak, but it looks like he has beaten the possessing spirit."

"That's Legionair," Aionis replied. "He's so stubborn, he's immortal."

"You probably want to be alone with your brother," Nigel said. "Me and Adalia will leave you alone for awhile."

"You can wander, I guess," Aionis said, not thinking.

"Come on, Adalia," Nigel said. Adalia followed him out.

Legionair sat up suddenly. The priests and his friends stared in shock.

"He's on the loose," Legionair said. "Kel'Thuzad is coming right now."

"What?" Brom shouted.

"Where's my weapons?" Legionair asked. "I've got to stop him now!"

"You are in no condition to fight," one of the priests said, pushing him back down. "You've just beaten the possessing spirit."

"Not to him!" Legionair shouted, grabbing his sword from Brom. Before the priests could tackle him, Legionair dashed out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nigel and Adalia were walking towards the gate out of Booty Bay. With half the trip out done, they were going to leave Aionis with his troubles.

"You never meant to teach Aionis how to use his power, did you?" Adalia asked.

"Of course not," Nigel said bluntly. "Aionis can't make new rules for something like Shapeshifting. He has to learn that himself."

"Why do you have to do stuff like this, Nigel?" Adalia asked. "You would have loved to learn how he did to do what he did back before you learned how to Shapeshift."

"Implying what?" Nigel asked.

"Well," Adalia began. "I-"

Lightning cracked into existence from nowhere and struck only a few yards from where Nigel and Adalia were. Out of the lightning came a human, but oddly so. He had dragon wings on his back attached only by the shoulder as his hair dangled from his head. He had little to no armor on, and his clothes were only loose pants and some sandals, which were no where near common or practical. He had no shirt or chest armor on, due to his wings. His weapons were weird ones, shaped as bows but with blades instead of wood. One was in each hand.

"I hate moving like that," the stranger said. "Ever since the third war, I've needed practice."

"Yep, he ain't normal," Nigel muttered. "The third war was over a hundred years ago."

"And he's evil. Notice that?" Adalia pointed out.

"Oh, hi there," the stranger said, noticing Nigel and Adalia. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a night elf."

Legionair came from the sky in full force. The stranger stepped back a step before Legionair's flying kick rammed into the spot where he was. The force of the blow caused Legionair to go through the floor and land on the one below it, which was lucky because that was the last floor before the water.

"Holy shit!" the stranger shouted. "That bastard's a kamikaze!"

Legionair came shooting from the hole he created, sword at the ready. Slamming down on the stranger, his sword glinted off of the morning light. The stranger used one of his bow-blades to block the swing. His second bow-blade came after Legionair's gut. Legionair used his speed to deflect the blow and throw another one in. As the stranger blocked the blow, he used his wings to take off.

"You're as fierce in your mind as you are in real life," the stranger said, amused.

"Your as cocky trying to possess me as you are trying to kill me," Legionair retorted.

"Possess?" Nigel asked. He gasped. "THAT'S Kel'Thuzad?!"

"Your faster than the night elf," Kel said. "I finally get someone smart."

Legionair's boot knife flew into Legionair's hand from slamming his foot into the floor. Twirling it, he chucked the knife at Kel. Kel dodged it in the air and dived towards Legionair. As Legionair reached his back for one of his missing axes, shadow's swarmed around his hand. Kel's bow-blade collided with Legionair's axe. Tiny twinges of darkness played around the blade of the axe. Kel's other bow-blade tried to go after Legionair's gut again, but Legionair's second axe materialized into his hand like the first one and he blocked that as well.

A Wrath spell separated them from the death-lock. Kel glared at Nigel and Adalia. Pulsing through his body, Kel released a shadow ball at Nigel. Adalia countered with a spiritual hammer. The two spells collided, dissipating. Kel took off once more and readied his bow-blades. Legionair drew his sword.

"Need something?" Aionis said from behind Legionair. Legionair turned and saw his brother in a half cat form. The hilt of Frostmourne was being held out for Legionair. "You need the help."

Legionair sheathed his sword. "I'll return it, brother," Legionair promised, taking the blade.

"It's Aionis," was the response. Legionair turned back to Kel.

"You'd have an easier time with your original sword," Kel pointed out.

"Nah," Legionair replied. Thick, blue mist surrounded Frostmourne. "This blade is just fine."

"Suit yourself!" Kel shouted. Diving for Legionair once more, his bow-blades blazed with energy. Frostmourne glinted through the mist as Legionair readied himself. Kel's bow-blade struck Frostmourne in a whirlwind of mana. Legionair countered each blow with new speed. As Kel revved up another attack, Legionair unleashed a storm of mana from the sword. Kel barely managed to get away from the blast of ice particles as they shredded the area. Legionair flew out of the storm of ice and got into a mid-air deadlock with Kel.

_How can he control Frostmourne?!_ Kel thought.

_Screw you, _Legionair answered.

In one motion, Legionair got out of the deadlock and slashed at Kel. Kel parried it and gave some swipes himself. Whirlwinds of steel went between the two combatants as they tried to hurt the other, with no avail. A blow from Kel managed to knock Legionair back to the ground. The force of the strike used Legionair to break a pair of wooden floors under him, leaving him on the fourth level of the city. Kel's pair of bow-blades formed into one thick bow-blade, bringing into existence a plasma bowstring. A single arrow came into existence, already nocked. Kel shot the arrow, splitting into thousands of arrows and raining down on Legionair's position. Half of the fourth, fifth, and sixth level was torn to pieces, shattering the wood easily.

Legionair had jumped off of the platform before the rain and was falling into the bay. The blue mist shot out of Frostmourne, making a small chunk of ice. Legionair landed on the ice and jumped off of it. The fused bow-blade and Frostmourne met in mid-air once more as the combatants collided. Kel used his inhuman strength to launch Legionair at the town again. His body crashed through the armor shop on the half of the fourth floor that wasn't torn to shreds. Legionair limped out of the building, his body bloodied from the several impacts when going through the shop.

"When can you learn you can't beat me, night elf?" Kel asked, smugly. He laughed, his laughter a shrill, harsh thing.

Out of the blue, were-cat Aionis pounced from his hiding spot. Landing on Kel's back, his claws dug deep into Kel's back. Kel screamed in pain as his flesh was pierced in multiple places. As Kel thrashed to knock off Aionis, Legionair dashed for the other side of the fourth floor. He easily jumped across the ceiling tiles of the tower as he made his way over. When he got to the shattered side of the fourth floor, he jumped off. He landed on Brom and Nigel's arms, each offering one. Legionair spun to the direction of Kel'Thuzad, readying his sword. With their natural strength, along with various enchantments, Brom and Nigel launched Legionair towards Kel. Kel grabbed one of Aionis' arms and threw him off his back. Aionis managed to break the potion shop on the second floor with his own body thanks to Kel. Kel spun around to face Legionair. In one motion, Legionair bisected Kel's entire body vertically. Kel's bow-blade fell into the water below.

"Damn you… night elf," was Kel's only response.

With the words through his lips, Kel disintegrated in a black flame. Legionair fell onto the dock on the other side of town, rolling 'til he hit the wall. Bloody all over, he barley managed to sit up. To his surprise, Aionis got to him first. Surprises came in pairs as Aionis held Kel's bow-blade.

"Trade you," Aionis said, holding out the bow-blade. Weakly, Legionair handed Frostmourne back to Aionis. The bow-blade was now lying beside Legionair.

"See?" Aionis asked. "Now we're making Booty Bay's healing temple rich, not Darnassus'."

Legionair had to laugh to that. By then, everyone else got to the pair of brothers.

"You're a mess," Brom remarked to Legionair. "We need to send you back to the temple."

"How the hell did you use that damn cursed sword that well?!" Adalia shouted, almost furious.

"Calm down, blood elf," Verne replied. "When Kel'Thuzad possessed him, he had to leave some of his power in Legionair to control him. When Kel stopped possessing him, the power stayed in Legionair, letting him use it at will."

"In short, Legionair can't do it again because Kel'Thuzad is dead," Phoebe summed up.

"Exactly," Verne confirmed.

"Forget the details," Brom interrupted. "Let's get Legionair to the temple." He lifted Legionair over one shoulder and started walking towards the temple. Legionair didn't fight back.

"Now that that's taken care of," Aionis said. "Nigel! How about some of that training now?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later in the evening, about a mile away from Booty Bay, a dark flame spurted into existence. When it died down, Kel appeared on the ground, really bloodied up and on his knees.

"The Lich King's going to kill me," he muttered weakly, getting up.

"He's not going to get the chance."

Kel whirled around. A scythe, designed with the top half of a dragon's jaw on the top of the scythe about half way from the handle, rammed through his torso, cutting him in half. The now limp halves of Kel's body fell to the ground in a bloody mess. The stranger wiped the blood off his scythe with Kel's pant leg and dissipated into the looming darkness, his robe fluttering in the wind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aionis: Who the hell was that?

Author: You'll see soon enough.

Nigel: We have to fight that guy, don't we?

Author: Am I that cruel?

Everyone: Yes.

Read and Review, please!


	16. All for Nothing

SORRY!!

Better? Okay, let's start.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nigel casually strolled out onto the water and got a large view of Booty Bay. Because of the battle between Legionair and Kel'Thuzad, the town had been completely transformed. New paint and wood was seen everywhere Nigel could look. Many of the shops had renovated into bigger and better ones, now that they had the chance. The local Thieves Guild had taken claim to the crater on the mountain wall before anyone could patch it up. Now it held half of a pirate ship, front side, on it with new dark colors of malice. Due to the added space, many little businesses had buildings now, so even the homeless didn't exist in this bustling city anymore. Nigel was sure there would be back, but it wasn't going to be for awhile.

Nigel sighed. The ability to finally get some of his business had turned up, and he was forced to help pay for the bill Legionair had gotten from Eris. In the end, he now had enough money for maybe a month's worth of travel, not including the supplies for his potion making. In the two weeks he had stayed while those renovations, he had barely managed to teach Aionis how to revert back to his normal self.

_All I need is to show him how to change into one shape, and I can get away from him, _Nigel thought. Tiredly, he trudged back to where all the other weirdo's he was forced to travel with were.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm bored!" Verne shouted.

"Would you shut up?!" both Mevan and Aionis replied, just as loudly.

The rest of the gang was just outside of Booty Bay, hanging out in the new travel house they had installed. It only had one room in it, with little to no furnishing, so they didn't have to pay for it.

"Look, I could handle the various weeks we were in Booty Bay for almost a month now, but we have no business here anymore! I want to go somewhere!" Verne complained.

"That's the problem, though," Legionair explained. "The original reason we left Teldrassil was to get a peace alliance with the humans. However, all I've heard is that night elves are pretty hated with all humans. That Anton guy is proof of that. Even if we asked, I doubt we would get the answer we want."

"What's worse," Adalia continued, walking towards the door, "is that even if you guys had a chance to get your peace treaty, every city to the north of us is alliance only. If horde were to accompany night elves, that would just give night elves an even more hated vibe. As an extra bonus," she said, swinging open the door. Anton came tumbling into the room, on the floor from losing balance. "He's been following us for some time."

Anton quickly got up and dashed for the door. Adalia slammed it shut before he could get out.

"Look, I'd rather not have this tail on us all the time," Brom groaned.

"Why the hell should I leave so many enemies to wander free?!" Anton shouted. "You guys are practically a target waiting to get shot!"

"Is there no way to get rid of him?" Verne sighed.

"You wish!" Anton shouted. "You couldn't lose me if you wanted to, even in Stormwind City!"

"So the fact that we are pretty much standing still means nothing, huh?" Verne pointed out.

"Shut it!" Anton shouted.

A knock came from the door. Adalia opened it for Nigel, who walked in. A glint was in his eyes, which confused Aionis.

"Get a load of this," Nigel remarked, tossing a rolled up piece of paper to Aionis. Aionis caught it and unfurled the paper. After studying it, Aionis looked at Nigel oddly.

"A bounty for some guy named Brandius? Why would I be interested in this?" Aionis asked.

"You didn't see the money you get for taking him out, did you?" Nigel replied. "Look again."

Aionis took another look at the sheet. His eyes widened. "This can't be a real bounty."

"Five hundred gold is rare for a bounty, but that's a real bounty," Nigel finished.

"That's travel expenses for a long time!" Legionair gasped.

"Yeah, but the money's not why it caught my eye," Nigel remarked. "I figured he be perfect for your training, Aionis. With him as a test dummy, you should figure out how to perfect your Shapeshifting."

"Finally! A destination!" Verne shouted. "Where is the dimwit so we can leave?"

"Duskwood, roughly a week north of here," Nigel finished. "Now, shall we?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ner'Zhul, or the Lich King as some called him, was lounging on his icy throne. The runes on his armor shone brightly as his helmet covered up his face from all. A buster sword hung from his hand, the name Frostmourne etched on its side. His other hand was strumming the arm of his throne as he thought whether he should do what he was suppose to do.

"This place could have some heat in it, you know," Vashj remarked, walking into his throne room. Ner'Zhul ignored her.

Ner'Zhul raised his sword, channeling great mana into it's large blade. Swinging it towards the floor, the thick blue mist lashed out and formed itself into a large magic circle. Using his sword again, he channeled another blast of blue mist at the magic circle, causing it to glow brightly. A dome of ice formed around the circle to cover the area underneath. After a few minutes, Ner'Zhul got up and readied his sword. Before Vashj could blink in confusion, she heard the ice shatter from his sword. From its shards, two beings stood up in confusion. One looked at Ner'Zhul and instantly bowed.

"My lord, forgive me," Kel'Thuzad asked Ner'Zhul.

"We have merely underestimated our opponents," Ner'Zhul explained. "However, you should thank the tiny strands of humanity for resurrecting you from your grave."

"Who the hell are you?" asked the other figure, dressed in her gaudy pirate outfit.

"I believe your name is Katherine, is it not?" Ner'Zhul asked. When Katherine nodded, Ner'Zhul smiled. "I am the Lich King. I have brought you back from the grave to offer you a position as a commanding officer in my ranks."

"Bite me," Katherine replied.

"You will not speak to my master that way," Kel'Thuzad defended, but Ner'Zhul raised his hand to stop him from furthering his assault.

"Katherine, do you know a night elf by the name of Aionis?" Ner'Zhul asked.

"That bastard?" Katherine responded. "He's the creep who killed me by pulling his Shapeshifting technique against me. I will not forget him!"

"He is my enemy," Ner'Zhul explained. "If you join my ranks, you will most assuredly get a chance to kill him."

Katherine thought about it for a moment. Looking at Ner'Zhul, she asked, "How much authority will you have on me?"

"Minus requests for missions you will undertake, you may wander this continent freely, as well as treat your troops any way you wish," Ner'Zhul answered.

Katherine looked puzzled. "So little?"

"My lord," Kel'Thuzad intervened. "As much as I hate interrupting you, I must state that in the end, it was not Aionis, nor any of his comrades that killed me."

"Then who?" Ner'Zhul asked, some worry in his voice.

"Kil'Jaedan."

"What?!" Katherine shouted. "You mean to tell me Kil'Jaedan has allied himself with that night elf?!"

"That could be a problem, Lich," Vashj stated glumly. "He was originally the one who created Ner'Zhul, so he would know some of his weaknesses."

"Little matter," Ner'Zhul said. "I have killed him once already, so killing him in his weaker form will be easy."

"Well, I guess my safest bet will be with you guys, I guess," Katherine muttered.

"Good," Ner'Zhul replied. "Because of your resurrections, you both have become stronger in both magic and fighting. However, some wretch or another has sealed my ability to teleport, so I can't leave yet. Katherine, your first mission is a simple recruit mission."

"Who's my target?" Katherine asked.

"He is called Brandius."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know it's short, but I will promise the next one will be longer, I swear.

Read and Review, please!


End file.
